A Not So Cottony Tale
by BlackCat91
Summary: Kellie is lucky to not only have one best friend,but two&theyre twins!Thus,the way of finding out who you love is hard when you fall for only one best friend.With hidden feelings&Voldemort returning,where does anyone find time to be anything more?GoF-PDH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: To The Burrow!**

The breeze blew through London as she looked out her window on the loft in the small house. She had been living there for the past six years of her life, ever since she was eleven, after her father passed on, joining her mother. She was left with his brother, a cruel man who bore no children of his own, and could not sustain a relationship of any sort. It was the dawning of August, and she was counting down the days until the first of the next month, when she would be able to see her best friends Fred and George, once more, and when she would be freed from the cage in which she was captured in each year.

She would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts, and although she had gotten seven O.W.L.'s in her fifth year, nobody took notice to it, nobody cared in the house in which she was sitting in, by the window, looking up at the moon that was a mere sliver in the sky. She spotted something in the distance, some flying towards her window at a quick speed, and something attached to it's leg. An owl.

She opened one side of her window, the cold night air hitting her as the small owl flew into her room and landed on top of her desk where a small water tray lied with a small bowl of food. She had no owl for herself, but her friends sent her one regularly. This was a tiny owl, no bigger that if she put her hands together.

"Thank you." She said as the tiny bird stuck out its leg so she could retrieve the letter off of it. She fingered the envelope open as the owl flew quickly around her room, before settling down to the water and food. She looked down at the writing, neat but messy.

_KELLIE!  
Tomorrow at noon have your bags packed, we're coming to save you from that thing you have to call an uncle. Sorry for the bird, he's on something, but Ron prefers to call him Pig. We'll explain more tomorrow, and don't forget anything, we're not going back to the place of demons.  
Yours Truly,  
George Weasley_

P.S.- Fred would say something but he's currently asleep

She smiled at the letter, pushing her hair back over her shoulder as she slipped the letter back into the envelope and into her school trunk. Her books, parchments, and quills were all neatly placed in her trunk, the only think ever out of it was her clothes, but she changed and washed those regularly. Her excitement was evident as she smiled at the small owl that flew around her head. "I don't have a letter for you to return..." She said soothingly, "So you can go home." She pushed open the window and the small owl was gone.

The next morning came quickly, and Kellie had all ready made breakfast when an unnamed woman came down, "Who are you?" She remarked snidely as she sat down at the table, a cigerrette lit at her mouth.

"I live here." Kellie said, "Who are you?"

"_I live here_" The woman mocked with a roll of her eyes, "Jeromy didn't say anything about any kids."

"I'm not his _kid_." Kellie seethed as the woman looked her up and down, "What now?"

"You're right, I don't think anything that came from Jeromy could turn out like _you_."

"And what's wrong with me?" Kellie said, trying to keep her anger from showing.

"You're skinny, and have a temper. You can tell you bleach your hair and it just looks tacky." The woman rolled her eyes at Kellie, "You disgust me, why don't you go play in the street and get hit by a car."

"Why don't I shove this frying pan up your-"

"Kellie go to your room or disappear." A tall, once handsome, man descended the stairs and into the kitchen. "How much longer is it before you leave to that freak show school of yours?"

"Make your own stupid breakfast then." Kellie said dropping the frying pan at his feet, the scrambling eggs hitting the floor and splattering. She marched past him and she barely missed being hit with the same frying pan she had thrown on the ground as it came at her quicker than she expected, hitting the mirror on the wall next to her, shattering it like it was hit with some spell. "I hope you rot in hell!" Kellie shrieked at her uncle as she slammed her door shut.

Only four more hours would she be freed from this place. Her door slammed open and she spun quickly, but had no time to protect herself as she was sent to the floor, her uncle hovering over her, "Do you want to join your parents in hell?" He hissed at her, grabbing her wrist so hard it was sure to leave a bruise, "Don't you have some manners brat?!" Kellie didn't say a word, because she knew she would regret anything she said, "ANSWER ME!" He yelled at her, tightening his grip on her wrist.

She reached behind her and onto the desk as she whipped out her wand and put it to his neck, "Oh, a stick!" He said mocking her, "You're under aged brat, don't you remember the last time you try to threaten me with a bloody stick?!" She licked her lips, her nerves getting the better of her, "Yeah, you had no stick and you nearly got expelled from your freak show school."

"You bastard..." Kellie growled dropping her wand and forming a fist, knocking her uncle off her. She grabbed her wand and quickly left her room, her uncle, once regaining his balance, and finding that there was blood leaking out of his nose, rushed after her, screaming profanities that Kellie would never say, especially in front of Mrs Weasley.

Kellie made it out the door and turned once she was down the steps, a large frown of distaste apparent across her lips as he threw her trunk out with her, "Just leave, die, do something! You're useless here." He shot at her, "Go to your freak show friends, I'm sure they'll love to have your problems on their plate, because mine is FULL!" And with that he slammed the door, locking it.

Kellie kicked her trunk, letting a couple of curse words slip from her mouth as she grabbed her trunk and kicked open the gate, knocking it off it's hinges as she turned down the streets, making her way to some place that she would be able to go. The Leaky Cauldron was only a quarter mile away from her house. She decided to go there, and just floo to the Weasleys', hoping it wouldn't be to much of a trouble.

She muttered to herself as she walked along the roads, her stomach growling ever so slightly as she was forced to miss breakfast. He had brought up her parents again, and that hit her hard. She could feel her blood boiling as she finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You look like a mess." Tom, the bartender, said, "Another row with the demon?" Tom knew Kellie quite well, as Kellie would leave her uncles house and spends days at a time in the Leaky Cauldron, and even worked for her to be able to stay in the rooms.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." Kellie said, her blood has settled, and she was no longer angry at him, as she was not upset with herself. "Do you have any floo? I was hoping to get to the Borrow for the rest of the summer... and I don't very well want them to pop in without me at home."

"Yeah, of course." Tom said giving her a symphathetic smile as she fumbled for some money, "It's on the house." He handed her a small sack and she nodded, saying a small, "Thank you, Tom."

Kellie made her way over to the fire place in the wizarding pub and threw down some of the floo, pushed her trunk in, and clambered in herself before clearly saying, "The Burrow." The Leaky Cauldron became a blur as everything began to spin and The Burrow came into view as she toppled out of the fire place coughing from the dust of ash as she pulled her trunk out of the fire place she had so conveniently arrived in.

There came a noise from the doorway as Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen where the fire place was located at and looked at the coughing Kellie as she finally stood up straight. "My dear!" She said bustling over quickly and engulfing the girl in a hug, "I thought Fred and George were going to come and get you dear."

"I hope it's not a problem that I came early." Kellie said with a small blush on her cheeks. "My uncle said it was okay for me to go, and so I thought I'd just get a head start."

"You're always welcomed here, my dear." Mrs Weasley said hugging Kellie once more, "The boys are still upstairs, although I do believe that Percy is around somewhere."

"Yes?" Came a voice next to Kellie. "You were looking for me, Mum?" The off the wall style of red coming from Percy Weasley fell in all directions like he had just woken up. He gave Kellie a small smile, appreciating the fact that she was not the prankster like Fred and George were. She smiled back before looking back to Mrs Weasley.

"Do you think you can take Kellie's things to Ginny's room? She's all ready outside watering for me." Mrs Weasley said as Percy nodded and picked up Kellie's trunk, "You remember where the room is, don't you dear?"

"Of course." Kellie said with a smile, "But I think I'll go wake up the twins."

It was all ready well past ten when the door was pushed open a jar and a small blond girl slipped into the room. The two sleeping masses breathed silently in their sleep, their chests rising and falling with each breath taken. The one of the left stopped short of his next breath and sat up, alarmed that someone had entered their room. "Shh..." Kellie said before Fred, the twin that had woken up, could say anything.

The twin mumbled some reply before rolling over and pulling the covers over his head once more. Kellie planned to surprise George away by jumping on him, but when she stepped down on a fake wand that caused her to lose her balance, she let out a small yell and pulled the blankets off of the sleeping Weasley. "Ow..." She mumbled as the sleeping twin jolted up, alarmed of the intruder.

"Kellie?" Came a muffled question as a mass of red hair appeared over the beds edge, looking down at the blond mass on the floor, "What are you doing here?" He asked as she stood up and sat on his bed. He quickly grabbed the covers and lied back down, nearly knocking her off once more.

"I decided to come early." She said softly, looking down at the Weasley that peered over the edge of the blankets at her.

"What happened?" He asked pulling her down towards him, her shoes sliding off as he made room for her to lie next to him.

Fred and George were her best friends, and she could go to either of them easily, but for some reason, she held a closer bond to George than Fred. Although George was once always quiet around her and never spoke a word until she wasn't around. Now he spoke to her more than he did to anyone else in their year, minus Lee and Fred. "Kellie?" He asked, worry etched in his voice as he looked at her green eyes closely.

"He said some nasty things." Kellie said as George didn't look away from her, "About me, my parents, and you guys."

"I'm sorry." George frowned, he had met her uncle once their third year when Fred and George thought they could come over and get Kellie for the summer. The morning did not go as well as they had planned. "Did he hurt you?" George asked, knowing so well the mental and physical abuse that Kellie endured every holiday she was forced to go home.

"Not much." She said, still softly, as if not to disturb the once more sleeping Fred. "He chucked a frying pan at me, but it missed."

"That's good, because if he had hit you with it, I don't care if I'm under aged, he'll wish he never mistreated you in the first place." George protested, "You know that if he ever hurts you when I'm around, I'm going to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban."

"I'll spend it there with you." Kellie replied, feeling her cheeks tinge with a small pink as George looked at her in disbelief for a minute. "The only thing he hurt was my wrist-"

"Which one?" George asked quickly.

"My left." George carefully took he left hand and raised her wrist to his eye level, it was slightly swollen and discolored. He lowered it to his lips and gave a small kiss on the inside of her wrist before meeting her eyes once more.

"I'm still pretty tired..." He said, changing the mood that he had just set.

"I'll go find Ginny then." Kellie said but George stopped her.

"You don't want to keep me warm?" He pleaded and she let out a small laugh as he pulled her closer to him, "Are you tired?"

"A little." Kellie told him honestly. She was to excited the previous night to get much sleep, plus she had woken up early in the hopes to have a good morning.

"Then stay here and go to sleep too." George hummed as he was all ready nearing sleep once more. Kellie scooted slightly close towards George, her head resting on the pillow with his as his hand still held onto hers, his thumb lightly caressing her hand as they drifted off to sleep.

There was a loud crash that awoke the three sleeping ones in the room mere hours later. "What was that?" Fred asked pushing back the hair that fell into his eyes.

"Not sure." George replied, "Sounded like it came from Percy's room."

"I'll go check it out." Fred grinned towards the other two, "Y'know, so you two don't have to get out of bed and all." Kellie's cheeks tinted slightly as she glared at Fred as George rolled his eyes at his twin who left the room.

Fred had known about the attraction between his brother and their best female friend. When they were first years, George couldn't even speak around her because he would just fall over his words, or say the wrong things. Kellie would have simply smiled and pretended she didn't take notice, although Fred always knew she did. It wasn't until the end of their second year when George was finally able to have a conversation with Kellie without Fred's help. When they were in their third year, George and Kellie seemed impossible to separate, and when Fred was with them, the three were like silly glue. Kellie always helped the two on homework that they didn't want to do or that they had difficulties with, and even sometimes did their essays for them.

For their O.W.L.'s the previous year, Kellie had stayed up the whole month before, late at night, studying, and when she wasn't on Prefect duty, she was spending her time trying to study, while helping Fred, George and Lee with some new invention. Fred was so thankful that they had met Kellie. She was the reason why they had been so successfully.

"Hey Perce, what was the noise?" Fred asked pushing the door open and peering into his brothers room.

"It was nothing." Percy, the older Weasley brother who had just left Hogwarts that June, replied as he looked at one of the twins, "Why? What did you do or are planning to do?"

"Nothing, we just heard a crash that woke us up." Fred said with an innocent smile, Percy gave him an idea.

"I thought Kellie woke you guys up." Percy said curtly, wishing for his brother to leave him alone.

"She did, and then we all fell asleep again." Fred grinned as he moved more into the room.

"Don't let Mum find out about that." Percy told him, "Now out. I have a paper that needs to be finished by the end of the day." He shoved Fred out of the room, closing the door quickly before getting back to his work.

Fred walked back up to his and Georges' room, within a week or so, two beds would be moved into Ron's room so that Bill and Charlie, the two eldest of Weasley children, would be able to stay for the while. Mr Weasley had been trying to get Quidditch World Cup tickets, and it looked like he was going to get enough for all of them.

Fred opened the door to find Kellie shaking George awake once more as he covered his head with his pillow. "Percy says to not let Mum see you two in the same bed." Fred told them and George peered from under the pillow at Fred who gave him a large grin. "And Percy wouldn't say what the crash was, but he gave me a brilliant idea."

"Percy gave _you_ an idea?" Kellie said, stopping the shaking of George for a moment to look at Fred with bewilderment across her face.

"I know it's a freakish thought, but he said it." Fred shrugged, "He thinks we're planning something."

"So why don't we?" Kellie asked as George finally sat up, his hair a mess from hiding under his pillow.

"What are you thinking?" George asked with a smirk towards Kellie whose eyes dazed over as her mind worked.

"You've been looking for someone to use the ton-tongue toffees on right?" Kellie asked the two of them.

"Percy won't touch the candy." Fred said, "We all ready tried."

"Darn." Kellie licked her lips in thought. "What about his glasses?"

"Give ton-tongue toffees to his glasses?" George asked confused as he ran his hands through his wild hair, calming it down to fall around his face.

"No." Kellie said giving George a light push, "Well, he's always doing reports, so what if you give him never clear glasses?"

"What fun is that?" Fred asked.

"Think about having glasses... It's the only way you can see..." Kellie said using her hands as gestures, "And when they're dirty... you take them off and clean them... but what if they never get clean?"

"He'll use _reparo_ on them." George pointed out.

"Not unless we do an anti-reparo jinx." Kellie pointed out to the two. "It'll fade after time, but I only have a little bit on me." She said pulling out a small bag of clear liquid from one of her small bags that she had brought with her. "I was working on it last month, and I used it on my uncles car... he couldn't figure out why the windshield wouldn't clean... or the mirrors. He couldn't drive for a week."

"Frustrates them greatly." Fred grinned.

"And we like to frustrate Percy." George matched Fred's growing grin.

"And I know just how to give it to Percy." Kellie said with a smile. She pulled out a small hand sanitizer bottle and emptied it contents into the trashcan that was near George's bed, and slipped in the _never clear_liquid. She pulled out her wand and gave the bottle a tap, the label on the bottle changing to _"Eye glass cleaner."_

"You still have order forms?" Kellie asked Fred and George as she slipped the small bottle back into her pocket.

"No, Mum found them the other day and burnt them all." Fred grumbled, "We say it's not fair."

"Don't worry, I have about ten copies in my trunk. You're Mum's not going to find them." Kellie assured Fred, "And besides, on the train we can just duplicate them."

"You know how too?" George asked.

"We learned it last year." Kellie sighed, "In Charms."

"What was it called again?" Fred asked as he pulled off the tank top he had slept in and walked over to the dresser pulling out a deep purple shirt.

"The Geminio Charm." Kellie explained, "You can duplicate anything."

"Well that's pretty cool." George commented as he followed Fred's notion to get changed before going downstairs. He pulled on a black shirt with a small splash of colors across the front with some band name in it. "We'll have to use it then."

"Obviously." Kellie huffed as she stood from the bed, ripping her eyes off the two twins that had grabbed a pair of pants that they were about to change into. "I'm going to go downstairs." She said, turning to hide the small blush forming on her face. "I'll meet you there."

Kellie made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was working up a lunch for the family as Ginny gave her some assistance. The youngest of Weasley boys walked into the kitchen and spotted the families' favorite blond, "Kellie!" Ron shouted spotting her, and causing Ginny to turn as well. "When did you get here?!" He scooped her into a large hug, one of the only girls he was willing to hug in public. Kellie was like an older sister to Ron, for before he had even started Hogwarts, Kellie was helping him with numerous things, such as being able to control his magic. Ginny idolized her, and Kellie had helped Ginny with learning basic spells and charms that most first years had all ready known.

"Late morning." Kellie said as she gave Ron a light squeeze in a hug before Ginny pulled the sixteen year old into a hug as well. "How have you both been?"

Kellie smiled warmly at Ginny and Ron, nobody in the Weasley family, minus Fred and George, knew the life that Kellie had at home. They had known she was living with her uncle after her parents passed away shortly before her start at Hogwarts, leaving a very confused uncle. "I've been studying, using tips both you and Hermione have taught me." Ginny said with a smile as Kellie gave her a smile back.

"That's great." Kellie said enthusiastically. "And you, Ron?"

"Noffin much." Ron shrugged as he looked at the blond. "It's been boring."

"Have you been reading your school books on stuff you may have missed over last year?" Kellie scolded, getting an approving look from Mrs Weasley as Ron turned a deep scarlet. "_Ronald_!" Kellie sighed, "You're just like your brothers. At least Percy studied."

"What about me?" Percy asked as he came into the kitchen, removing his glasses to clean them with the bottom of his shirt.

"Oh, Percy! Don't do that! You'll ruin your glasses." Kellie huffed, she dug into her pocket, "I bought this for you, and your glasses. Doing that will only scratch them." She handed him the _never clear_ eye glass cleaner.

"Oh?" Percy said, "Thank you." He said with a smile, Kellie was one person that took into consideration who was around her and their feelings towards things.

"Muggles use this stuff all the time." Kellie explained, "You won't believe the way you can see afterwards." She said with an innocent looking smile of amusement. "I hope it works well."

Fred and George came in, looking at Kellie to Percy who held the bottle in his hands, a grin matching on their faces before they entered the kitchen. "What'cha got there, Perce?" Fred asked from one side as George looked on the other.

"Unlike you two hoolagians, Kellie is actually thoughtful and has gotten me what muggles use to clean their glasses." Percy explained as he put some on his glasses and rubbed it lightly across with a napkin before placing them on the bridge of his nose once more. "Ah!" Percy let out a small yell, "You two!" He rounded on Fred and George, "You tampered with this didn't you?!"

"I think it might be from cleaning your glasses so much with your shirt, Perce." Fred snickered as Percy once again removed his glasses.

"Add more, and don't rub." George said, "Muggles are strange, remember?" Percy nodded, agreeing with George as he poured more upon his lenses letting it sit. Ron and Ginny gave Kellie a knowing glance while Mrs Weasley bustled over looking at the bottle in Percy's hands.

"May I see that, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as Percy handed her the bottle. She tapped her wand on the tip of the bottle, the wrapping came off and it showed hand sanatizer. "Hand sanatizer?" Mrs Weasley pressed, "What in the world is that?"

"It's like soap on the go." Kellie explained, "I didn't know..." She hesitated, knowing that Mrs Weasley and Percy would believe she really had no idea. "I really thought that... I'm so sorry Percy!" Kellie said, her eyes watering up almost instantly.

"It's okay, Kellie." Percy said placing a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't know... and I'm sure that someone must have switched it." He shot glares to the twin brothers that were mocking Percy and Kellie. "Don't worry, nobody is blaming you for this."

Kellie sniffed and rubbed her hands to her eyes, "T-Thank you." Kellie sniffed once more before giving Percy and shy smile that he smiled back and nodded.

"I have to run to the ministry, Mum." Percy said, removing his hand off of Kellie and walking towards the backdoor, "I'll be back by dinner."

"Have a nice day, deary." Mrs Weasley said walking him to the door and kissing his cheek before he Apparated away. She let out a heavy sigh, "He's so grown up..." She then turned to Fred and George, "You two!" She waved a dangerous finger at them, "How dare you tamper with something as simple as that! He could have been hurt!"

"It wasn't us, Mum!" Fred defended himself.

"So you're going to say that Kellie planned the whole thing?" Mrs Weasley said, grabbing Kellie unexpectantly and held her to her bosom. "Kellie was brought to tears at the event that you two ruined! She was trying to prove to Percy that all of you aren't so cruel to him, and every other living thing." She huffed and let go of Kellie, "You two should take after Kellie. She is a good role model."

"That's why she's a prefect, and not us." George pointed out. "So we can still use the prefect bathrooms whenever we want."

Kellie turned a deep pink as Mrs Weasley turned once more around, this time, Kellie looking very guilty. Mrs Weasley gave out another heavy sigh, "You three..." She turned and returned back to the food she was preparing.

"Kellie, what happened to your wrist?" Ginny said, spotting the swollen purple and black wrist that came into view when Kellie yet out a small stretch and yawn.

"Oh." Kellie said thinking quickly, "I hit it on the fire place when I had been flooing." She looked down at it, "I think it's only sprained."

"Here here." Mrs Weasley said walking back over, "Let me see it." She took Kellie's hand lightly and looked at it, "It looks more than a sprain." She sighed, "You must have hit it terribly hard." She pulled her her wand out and pointed it to Kellie's wrist, saying a quick, "_Episky_." And there was a sensation of hot before it cooled off, the purple and black fading away as the swelling drifted down.

"T-thank you, Mrs Weasley." Kellie said with a small nod and blush.

"Any time dear." Mrs Weasley said smiling warmly before George grabbed Kellie and picked her up off the ground while Fred grabbed her knees and legs, the two proceeding to carry the small girl outside through the backdoor. Ron and Ginny followed after them as the twins set down the blond.

"Yeah, blame us why don't you?" Fred teased as George rolled his eyes.

"It works doesn't it?" Kellie smiled deviously.

"I knew it." Ron grinned, "It was to brillant for Fred and George to come up with."

"Hey!" The twins protested together.

"It's true." Ginny giggled, "And besides, Mum and Percy never suspect Kellie."

"Nobody ever does." Kellie said smiling simply, "Why do you think I only land with a tenth of detentions as them?" She said sticking her thumb out to the twins over her shoulder, "_And_ I'm a prefect."

"Must be great to be you." George cooed from the sulking that Fred and him fell into mockingly at the fact that they had so many detentions.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're jealous." Kellie grinned flashing a glance at George.

"Kids, lunch is ready!" Mrs Weasley called from the backdoor. The five underaged wizards rushed back to the house, ready for lunch, while for three of them, this was their breakfast.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR  
A/N: I finally got to edit it! YAY! =) Review for me now! =) lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Girls Day**

Kellie came bouncing down the stairs, Ginny in toe, as they came into the kitchen a couple days later after Kellie's arrival. "What makes you so fancy?" George asked, "Got a date?"

"Yes." Kellie said triumphantly, causing a pit to fall in George's stomach and Fred looked almost devastated that she would say it with such a smile. "Ginny and I haven't had our girls day yet." George let out a breath he had been holding, and the two twins looked at each other quickly, thinking the same thing. "Once Hermione arrives, we'll be going out again."

"Good to know it's not with some git." George snorted having Fred and Ron nod agreeing.

"You haven't asked me, yet." She teased turning in time to miss George turn as scarlet as his hair, "We'll see you at dinner." She waved and pulled Ginny with her as the two left the house. "Your Mum all ready knows by the way." She called before Percy could question.

"Why are you _blushing_?" Ginny teased once they were down the road from the Burrow.

"What? I am not." Kellie protested, causing her cheeks to turn an even deeper crimson.

"Is it because you just told George, my brother and your best friend, to ask you out?" Ginny teased playfully.

"N-no." Kellie said, her face deeper red that a strawberry.

"You may be good at acting when it is rehearsed, but you suck at lying when you don't plan it." Ginny teased causing Kellie to push her playfully, "You know he likes you too."

"He's my best friend." Kellie protested, "And the twins are just that... twins. You can't choose one over the other."

"There's more than just twins, Kellie." Ginny giggle, delighted to know that Kellie had indeed liked George. "Fred's the one that always speaks, and even when you don't want him too, he still will. He has his manners, but George is the more behaved one, especially when you're around." Ginny pointed out, "He's more considerate, although he does get caught up sometimes with the prank-making, and he is the smarter one of the two."

"How do you know that?" Kellie asked, but she knew the same as Ginny, but just questioned to see if it was true.

"Fred got four O.W.L.'s, and George got five." Ginny explained, but Kellie had all ready expected it, "I think he tries harder so that he has the chance to be with you more." Kellie blushed once more and looked away, allowing Ginny to continue, "It must be hard..."

"Why?" Kellie asked, her mind drifting back to her conversation with Ginny.

"To fall in love with a twin." She pawed at her blouse, "Muggles wear such strange things."

"I'm sorry." Kellie smiled, "I thought it suit you."

"I like it, but it just feels so... weird." The deep blue matched her eyes, and it suited her skin very well. Kellie had picked it up for her over the summer, a gift for her to have when they went on their girl days. "The jeans are okay, I've been getting use to those."

"I like the bell bottoms, although they have been growing out of fashion lately." Kellie said as she kicked the large bell bottom pant leg out in front of them, making Ginny laugh the slightest. "Although I grew up as a Muggle... so it's not weird to me."

It fell silent as they came up to the town that the Burrow was placed only a half mile away from. "You're wrist the other day..." Ginny began, "It wasn't from the fire place, was it?"

"Of course it was." Kellie said blowing it off, "I mean, what else could it be from?"

"You ran away to the leaky cauldron. Muggle fireplaces can't use the floo network." Ginny pieced together and Kellie knew that Ginny was now going to know what Fred, George and herself had tried for years to hide. "Your uncle, right? He hurts you?"

"It's nothing to much." Kellie said licking her lips, her nerves showing, "I mean, everyone gets disciplined."

"Not where your wrist is fractored." Ginny said, hesitating the slightest, "Fred and George know, don't they?"

Kellie didn't say anything but nodded instead, "They've been wanting to just have you move in with us, but Mum and Da' say you have your uncle who needs you."

"He doesn't need me." Kellie said quickly, "He'd be better off without me."

Ginny stopped Kellie before going into a store and hugged her tightly, "We all need you in our lives, Kellie. Don't forget it." Kellie smiled down at Ginny and hugged her back. "You're like the sister I never got to have, and for five years you've been in my life, and made it so much better."

"I'm glad to know that." Kellie hummed out as Ginny let her go after one last squeeze. "Come on. I want to get some chocolate." Ginny nodded and they walked around until they found a sweets store. "Ever since Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate last year after I had an encounter with a dementor in the woods, I've been addicted."

"Professor Lupin? Dementors? Woods?" Ginny said, unfamiliar with the story.

"I went into the forbidden forest to look for a special herb that would help with a potion I was conjuring last year for- well you don't need to know what- and I came across a dementor. Of course I had read about the patronus charm, and I attempted to use it, but it was to weak, and the dementor had enclosed around me." Kellie explained like it was just another version of the Three Blind Mice. "Suddenly, a bright light came and the dementor left. Professor Lupin brought out some chocolate, and gave it to me, telling me to hurry off to my dormitory and not be caught out after hours."

"Did you know...?" Ginny asked, "That he was..."

"I had suspected him to be a vampire..." Kellie miffed, "...turns out he was a werewolf." She let out a small chuckle, "Professor Lupin has been the best I've had so far, and it's a shame that he couldn't be back this year." She sighed, "I haven't sent him a letter in about a week, I should let him know I'm okay and not at my uncles anymore."

"You've stayed in contact with him?" Ginny asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes." Kellie nodded, "He's a brilliant man, and although he's not my teacher anymore, he's helped me a lot over the summer so far." Ginny nodded understanding, "I hope all is well with him... The full moon hit the other day..." Kellie licked her lips, thinking on the night that the professor had saved her from the dementor. What if she had ran into him just a little bit later? He would have been a werewolf, and could have easily killed her. She had to be thankful to the heavens that she was still alive.

"Yeah..." Ginny said as she spotted the candy store, "There!" She spotted and grabbed Kellie's arm. The two girls rushed into the store and looked around, "It's like Honeydukes!"

"Only more chocolaty." Kellie grinned as she looked around. The two girls looked around before Kellie turned and bumped into a tall boy with dark hair that fell messily around his face. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kellie blushed, embarrassed a bit.

"It's okay." He said with a smile towards her, "It was my fault, Ms..."

"Kellie." Kellie put her hand out, "Kellie Cotton."

"Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" He said with a warm smile that made Kellie's stomach do a back-flip. "Stevie Carter." He lowered his lips to the back of Kellie's hand, placing his lips softly on the back of her hand. "I don't believe I've ever seen you around. Are you new to town?"

"I'm just staying at a friends until school starts again this September." Kellie said with an idiotic smile on her face.

"Maybe we might be able to hang out some time." Stevie said pocketing his hands casually, "Y'know... like a-"

"And who are _you?_" Came Fred's voice from one side of Kellie as she was pulled by her arm away by George.

"I thought you said you weren't dating a git." George huffed, obviously displeased.

"I am not." Kellie protested, "I just met him."

"Oh, so you were _going_ to date a git." George seethed as he looked over to Fred and Stevie talking before Fred left him and grabbed Ginny.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Fred said as Ginny looked confused as George pulled Kellie out of the store.

"You two are impeccable!" Kellie huffed, freeing herself from George as they were down the street aways away from the chocolate shop. "You couldn't let me be with Ginny for a day?"

"Yeah, I'm sure tall, dark, and gitty was Ginny." George shot, his blood boiling in the slightest. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was going to buy chocolate, and I bumped into him." Fred pulled Ginny into the store they were by, leaving his twin and best female friend outside to settle their row.

"I'm sure." George accused, crossing his arms, "You were going to buy chocolate for him, and share it."

"I was _not_." Kellie argued back, then paused, "I bet he'd be a whole lot better than you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" George shot, the slightest of hurt in his voice as the look in his eyes confirmed it.

"It means I'm sure he would actually trust me when I say I'm going to do something." Kellie said, upset with herself and with George.

"Kellie, I _do_ trust you, it's just-"

"Just what? You _don't_?" She huffed, her finger tips digging into her arms as she had crossed them. Her eyes were burning with tears that weren't planned this time. "George, you've known me for five years."

"I know." George bit his bottom lip, Kellie was more than upset at him, she was mad. "Kellie... please..." She turned away from him before he could say anything else and stalked off to the store which Ginny and Fred had now occupied. She found Fred instantly and hugged him tightly, the tears she never thought would show unless it was planned, was now brimming her cheeks and down onto the white tank top she had on.

"Kellie..." Fred said but she shook her head, burying herself into him as she cried. Fred didn't need to say anything more, but to let her know that he was there for her, he was the shoulder to cry on when it was George's fault. George had entered, looking more down that ever, and Fred gave him a sympathetic look while Ginny scowled just like their mother at her brother.

A week had passed and Kellie hadn't spoken to Fred or George during that time. Hermione had arrived that day, and the three girls sat in Ginny's room on the three beds placed in there for them to stay in. Mr Weasley had gotten the tickets for all of them, and it was only mere days away from the Quidditch Cup.

Ginny helped Kellie explain to Hermione what had happened between Kellie and the twins. Hermione could only reply with, "How crude, they're your best friends, and should be able to trust you when you say something." Hermione frowned, matching the one on Ginny's face, "But they are _boys_."

"Is it wrong of me to stay mad at them, Hermione?" Kellie asked, unsure. Hermione wasn't a master of relationships, but Fred and George weren't her boyfriends, they were her best friends, and Hermione had two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She should know how to deal with the troubles of them.

"Of course not." Hermione said, "If Ron or Harry ever did something like that, I would be furious."

"But for how long? I can't avoid them forever." Kellie heaved a sad sigh, "I feel so horrible for being mad at them."

"Well the guy was pretty cute." Ginny pipped in as she remembered the boy. "...especially for a Muggle and all."

"He was?" Hermione asked, "What did he look like?"

"He was tall, maybe as tall as Bill." Bill was Ginny's oldest brother. He was tall, with long red hair, an earring, and a style that looked like he had just come from a rock concert. Hermione and Kellie had both secretly agreed that Bill was as hot as the sun, but he was way to old for either of them. "Had shaggy black hair to his shoulders, and deep brown eyes."

"Like chocolate." Kellie added, "Not that I was looking."

"What was his name?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the better of herself.

"Stevie... Stevie Carter." Ginny said with a daze of a smile.

"Ginny, he's to old for you." Kellie shot at her. "He was like seventeen."

"He was still cute." Ginny squeaked. There came a knock on the door before Bill's voice popped through, "Mum says it's time for dinner."

"Thanks Bill." Kellie called back to him and he left, "C'mon. Tomorrow we'll have to go back into town and make sure no Weasley boys follow us."

"Agreed." Ginny and Hermione nodded as they stood up, the ginger looking cat hopped off the bed and circled their ankles as they left down the stairs.

It was mid-August, and the sky had began to darken outside. The Friday air still clung as the nine Weasleys and their two female companions all sat under the stars that began to shine in the sky as the sun was setting. Gnomes ran around like potatoes with legs, Crookshanks finding them amusing and began to chase them, never seeing such things before.

The three girls were placed on one side of the table, Bill and Charlie, the two eldest of Weasley's children, sat between them and the rest of the family. Kellie got into a deep conversation with Bill about Goblins, and how Gringotts was ran, and how it was to be one of the few wizards to be working there. Hermione and Ginny occupied themselves with small talk of their summer so far, while Charlie got into a small debate with Percy about Dragons and their habitats. Ron listened interested in his brothers debate, rooting for Charlies' side. Percy refused to wear his glasses until he would be able to get them cleaned properly. Mr and Mrs Weasley discussed Mr Weasley's day at the office while Fred and George sat sulkingly between Percy and the other end of the table, talking in small murmer to each other.

Percy cut over to Bill and Kellie's conversation, hearing how Bill was talking to her about maybe doing summer work at the wizarding bank, "The Ministry of Magic has internships that might suit you more well than a bank ever will, Kellie."

"Well I've been working at a Muggle burger joint during the summers for some small cash." Kellie explained, "But I figured I should move more to the wizarding world for money in our economy here." Fred and George had taken interest into the conversation, as Kellie wasn't just talking to Bill anymore. "At Gringotts I'd be able to meet wondrous witches and wizards, whereas the ministry would be a desk job." Bill grinned, proud that he had influenced Kellie more to Gringotts than anyone had to her towards the ministry.

"Mr Crouch would love to have someone of your level of intelligence, Kellie." Percy started, "You'd be more than likely move up into the ministry quickly, and maybe-"

"Become minister of magic?" Bill laughed, "Percy, you obviously only know Kellie as a school girl."

"She's so much more than that." Fred laughed, "If you knew all the stuff she's done-"

"Like what?" Mrs Weasley said, drawing the attention to her.

"She's more of the extraordinary type of worker. She'll do the book work, but then she'll go out and try to learn it hands on too." George explained, "If there's a potion we've read about in a book, she'll have to go and try and make it."

"Is that why you're always in the hospital wing?" Charlie laughed, hearing from Ron and Ginny how occasionally Kellie had found herself in the hospital wing in her previous years.

"Maybe." Kellie said with a small laugh. "I'm not just a book work type of girl."

"Maybe you should get into the field of Dragons." Charlie began, "That's real hands on."

"I like dragons..." Kellie said licking her lips, "...when they're in pictures in books."

"You should come out to Romania some time, maybe over Christmas for a week, try it out, see how dragons suit you." Charlie pressed, "It's real fun, except when you have to go and take someones pet dragon away for burning down a village of Muggles."

"Yeah, sounds like loads of _fun_." Percy sneered, "Risking your life for Dragons."

"Sounds loads better than getting killed by a paper cut of an over late paper." Fred shot, and Percy sent him a dark glare.

"And what is it that you two want to do?" Percy sneered.

"Own a Joke Shop." The two twins chimed together. "It's been our plan, and we're sticking to it."

"I think if you put your mind to it, you'd make fine Aurors." Kellie told them with a small hum. The twins raised their eyebrows, it was the first time in a week that Kellie had spoken to them directly.

"Fine as in dead sexy, or fine as in extremely good looking?" George flashed her a smile.

"Does it matter?" Kellie teased, and the two of them were shot looks from Percy and Mrs Weasley for their shameful behavior. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look that read a very confused expression on Kellie's behaivor after they had just been talking upstairs about how she was mad at them still.

The conversations all fell back into small talk as everyone enjoyed the meal Mrs Weasley had prepared. Kellie grinned as Charlie began to tell her, Bill, and the two girls about when he was first in Romania, and how he had his first encounter with a hungarian horntail. "That reminds me." Charlie cut himself off, "I'm sure you're going to enter this year."

"For what?" Kellie asked, looking at Charlie confused.

"Can't say much, but I know you will." Confusion showing on Kellie's face, Bill supplied a, "It's all in the wraps." Kellie nodded understanding a bit.

"That's good?" She said still slightly confused.

"Are you going to be taking your Apparation test in October?" Bill asked, starting a new topic to discuss.

"Oh, yes." Kellie nodded, "My birthday landed on a Sunday, and I talked to Professor Dumbledore last year, and I'm going to floo out to the ministry to take the test."

"Are you nervous at all?" Bill asked.

"Not really. Even though I was a year behind everyone else last year when they had the practices, I was the first one that had been able to complete it without splinching." Kellie grinned, "I haven't splinched yet."

"That's always good." Bill said with a small laugh, "It took Charlie twice to get it."

"Oh?" Kellie looked at Charlie interested, "And what happened the first time?"

"Landed five miles south of where I was suppose too..." Charlie said scrunching his nose up, "Scared a lady to death when I landed on her shopping."

"I could imagine." Kellie laughed, "Apparating would be a life savior on vacations. Lock the door in my bedroom and just pop away."

"And free willing magic." Ron chimed, "I bet you can't wait to have that."

"Kellie lives in the Muggle world, _Ron_." Hermione said matter of factly, "She wouldn't be able to use magic with Muggles running around all the time, now would she."

"Yeah, I don't need another warning." Kellie snorted as she stuffed another spoon of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Another?" Bill and Charlie both asked, amusement riding their voices as they looked to Kellie to explain.

"Well I had just gotten my wand and all, read a couple of books, and had got the hang of a couple spells down in secret. I had my wand for nearly a year before I started Hogwarts due to when my birthday is." Kellie glanced to Hermione, "You're the same, right Hermione?" She nodded and Kellie continued, "Well, my uncle happened to stumble into my room, drunk off his rocker at about three in the morning, mistaking my room for his, and I just grabbed my wand and blasted him down the staircase in defense.

"I got a letter that morning and I had no idea what was going on. Ministry of Magic? I had never heard of a place." Kellie explained, "I was terrified, crying, and shaking badly. I explained what had happened, and my uncle was to drunk to even remember what happened, so modifying his memory was quite simple for them. They just gave it to me as a warning."

"Sounds like loads of fun for being eleven." Charlie commented chuckling as he went.

Once dinner was over and cleaned up with, the hours flew past to when everyone was in their beds. Hermione, Ginny and Kellie all climbed the stairs and sat in Ginny's room, amongst their beds, talking rapidly about that nights dinner. "It seems like everyone just loves talking to you, Kellie." Ginny giggled, "It's quite amusing to watch."

"What do you mean?" Kellie asked as she glanced up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, fifth addition, going over everything from previous years.

"Well, it's like Bill wants you to go to Gringotts, Charlie wants you to go to Romania, Percy wants you at the Ministry, and I'm sure Fred and George want you at the joke shop once they get that going." Hermione said pointing.

"Actually, Fred and George don't." Kellie said and Hermione and Ginny looked at her in shock. "We've talked about it, and they agree that I should pursue my dreams before theirs."

"That's real sweet." Hermione cooed, "At least their not forcing you, or begging you."

"I told them I could help out when they get it started, but they both want me to continue with trying to be an inventor of spells and potions." Kellie said with a small laugh, "It's fun and all, but I wouldn't be able to live off of it."

"What do you plan on doing?" Hermione asked very seriously.

"I suppose become an Auror for the mean time." Kellie shrugged, "Although the unspeakable really call to me."

"So you're going to land in the ministry like Percy wants?"

"No, no no." Kellie shook her head, "Percy wants me to be an errand girl, following others orders and having a desk job." She sighed, "That's to boring. I need more umph, something that isn't the same every day." There came a knock on the door, and Kellie sprang to her feet as her bed was the closest, "I'll get it." She told the two girls as she walked to the door.

She opened it and peered into the hallway, "George?" She paused, spotting her friend looking quite impatient. Kellie frowned at this, "Yes?"

"Can we talk...?" He asked as he played with the hem of his shirt. He had obviously tried to go to bed, but couldn't. "Please?" Kellie looked behind her into the room before stepping out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Make it quick, they'll be soon to listen when they figure out it's you." Kellie warned him in a low whisper, to not wake anyone else up.

"Then let's go to the garden." He took her hand and pulled her lightly down the stairs, past Percy's room where a small light scratching of a quill came from. They were able to get outside quietly and undisturbed anyone else in the house. "It's been a week now, Kellie..."

"I am aware of that." she replied as he led her away from any windows by the house.

"You know I'm sorry." He continued, taking a small glance back at her before he pulled his wand out and conjured two chairs for them away from the house. "I just don't know how to make sure you understand how much I am."

"I know you're sorry, George." Kellie began, "It's the matter of the fact that you'll do it again."

"It's only for protection matters." George assured her, "What if someone tried to kidnap you?"

"Like someones really going to kidnap _me_." Kellie scoffed, "George, I was raised a Muggle, my dad made sure I knew how to self defend myself in any circumstance because my mother died when I was young, and he didn't know how to raise a daughter alone."

"That doesn't mean I still don't worry." George told her, and in the dim moon light, Kellie could read his eyes like a book, and they did read what he had told her. "What if someone decided they didn't like Muggleborns, and knew you were one?" He began, "You would never return back home then."

"I'm sorry to worry you." Kellie said with a small frown as she rised from her chair. She pulled George to his feet and took a glance to the Burrow to see that a couple lights were still on. "Tomorrow, I'm going with Hermione and Ginny into town once more. It's our girls day while we're all together before Harry arrives on Sunday." George nodded and Kellie continued, "I will forgive you if tomorrow you and Fred don't follow me into town and beat up any guy that talks to me."

"So we can still follow you as long as we don't beat anyone up?" George said finding the loophole quickly.

"No." She paused afterwards, "You and Fred are both to stay at the Burrow. I'm with you two all the time. I need time to be with girls."

"I understand." George said pulling her into a hug. "Tomorrow you'll be able to trust me once more." Kellie smiled as she hugged George back, burying her face into his tank top as a cool breeze picked up. "Let's get inside, I'm freezing, and stuff disappears when I'm cold."

"That's so disgusting." Kellie said hitting George playfully in the chest as he let out a small chuckle. George flicked his wand and the chairs disappeared as he wrapped an arm around Kellie's shoulders, Kellie leaning into him slightly, "Although I am cold myself too."

"Lucky you nothing shrinks." George teased, causing Kellie to shove him that time, making a sour face at him. "It's true."

"Shh.." Kellie said putting her finger to his lips, "You'll wake them or have Percy catch us." She said as they approached the house. George went cross eyed as he looked at her thin, fair finger that lied on his lips at the very moment.

The lights flickered on and Kellie stopped quickly, George nearly toppling over her as the two looked at the red haired, tall figure that was standing in the doorway into the kitchen. "Hey there..." Kellie said shyly, licking her lips.

"What are you doing up this late?" George said with a small nervous laugh.

"Thought I spotted a red head and a bright blond out in the gardens and decided to make sure everything was being kept PG." Bill teased as he summoned himself a cup and filled it with water. "So what were you two doing out in the gardens at a quarter to midnight?"

"Just talking." George said as he moved past Kellie and towards his brother. "Y'know, we're friends and all."

"Well, I'm off to bed." Kellie said heading towards the stairs, embarrassed to have been caught. Luckily, it wasn't Mr or Mrs Weasley that had spotted them, or even Percy, who would give them a lecture on being out past dark. "G'night."

"Night, Kellie." The two Weasley brothers said in a low whisper as Kellie made her way back up the stairs, hearing that Percy had settled in for the night. Kellie reentered Ginny's room to find the two girls asleep, which led to Kellie not having to explain what had happened, and fell asleep almost instantly as she pulled her covers over her shoulders.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JKR. I own Kellie and her family.  
A/N: What do you think of George and Kellie's relationship so far compared to hers and Freds? Does it sound okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 13: Harry's Arrival!**

Kellie sat in the kitchen with Bill and Charlie, sipping on some butterbeer as they awaited for Harry's arrival from number 4 Private Drive. Ron, Fred, George and Mr Weasley had all gone to get him leaving the rest of the family, plus Hermione and Kellie at the Burrow. "I didn't think it took four people to get one wizard." Kellie hummed as she took another sip.

The flames in the fire burnt green and Fred shot out grinning. "What's so funny, little brother?" Charlie asked as Fred leaned against the side of the fire place.

"We'll just see." Fred grinned as George appeared. Fred helped his twin with the trunk and moved it out of the way as the youngest of Weasley males swam into view. "Had he taken it yet?" Fred pressed as Ron came out of the fire place in the kitchen.

"No, not at the moment. I saw it though." Ron said with an amused laugh as he went and sat next to Charlie. Across from him was the only blond in the house, and sitting on the table next to her was George, who had just placed Harry's trunk to the side with Fred.

"Saw what?" Kellie said in a warning tone as she narrowed her eyes on Fred who stayed by the fire place waiting for Harry.

"It's nothing, love." George said pulling her attention away from his twin. "Fred just dropped a ton-tongue toffe, we all knew that Harry's oaf of a cousin is on a diet, and any form of candy will get him."

"So now he's going to be traumatized once more by wizards." Kellie said rolling her eyes, "You two are-"

"Geniuses?" Fred grinned making Ron, Bill and Charlie all chuckle while George matched Fred's grin.

"Idiots are more like it." Kellie sighed, "That just makes it all worse for-" The flames erupted green once more and Harry shot out, "Harry!"

Harry toppled out of the fire place, still not use to floo, as Fred offered a hand to help up, "Did he eat it?" Fred asked excitedly, ignoring everything Kellie had been saying.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, standing up with the offered hand. "What exactly _was_ that?"

"Ton-tongue Toffee." Fred explained brightly, "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer..."

"Yeah, and Percy won't touch anything sweet." Bill said cheekily, and everyone around the table laughed, even Kellie, who had been disapproving of the twins actions moments before. Harry and Fred walked over towards the table, and Charlie put his hand out for Harry to shake, "How're you doing, Harry?"

"I'm doing fine." Harry replied with a smile, glad to be away from the Dursleys.

Bill got to his feet, allowing Fred to steal his seat. "Nice to finally meet you, Harry." Bill said shaking Harry's hand. Before anything else could be send, a loud popping noise came, and Mr Weasley appeared at the end of the table where George was sitting. He looked more red in the face than any of them had seen him.

"That _wasn't funny_, Fred!" Mr Weasley shouted, "What on Earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't _give_ him anything." Fred said innocently, but still held an evil grin. "I _dropped_ it... It was his fault he went and ate it. I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Mr Weasley roared as George and Fred grinned at each other. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet-"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked, turning quickly to face his father, his grin of amusement and knowing.

"It was four feet before his parents would let me shrink it!" Everyone except Mr Weasley roared with laughter, Kellie trying her best to hold it in, and not be apart of it. "It _isn't_ funny!" Mr Weasley silenced them, "That sort of behaivor seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half of my life compaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle." said Fred indignantly.

"Nope, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git." George commented, "Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr Weasley." Harry said with a small laugh.

"That's not the point." Mr Weasley continued, "You wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" It went silent in the kitchen as Kellie slipped out of her chair and over to Mrs Weasley who had just then entered the kitchen carrying a bag of grocries. Kellie took the bag from her, since she was unable to accompany her, and the two girls to the store. Mrs Weasley's eyes were narrowed with suspicion as she then spotted Harry, her tone change to her kind motherly tone, "Oh, hello Harry, dear." She smiled at him before snapping back at Mr Weasley, "Tell me _what_, Arthur?"

Mr Weasley was hesistant, and Kellie glanced over. She knew as well as Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, that Mr Weasley had never intended to tell Mrs Weasley what had happened. Hermione and Ginny appeared soon behind Mrs Weasley, each with bags of their own. Harry smiled at the two girls, happy to see his friends. Hermione smiled back, both unaware of what was about to unfold in the Burrow's kitchen. Ginny simply blushed madly and looked away after giving Harry a quick smile.

"Over here." Kellie said in a low voice to Hermione and Ginny as to not distract Mrs Weasley. The two girls nodded and the three of them set the bags down on the counter before unpiling the things.

"Tell me _what_, Arthur?" Mrs Weasley said once more, her voice quite dangerous.

"It's nothing, Molly." Mr Weasley mumbled, "Fred and George just- well I've had words with them, and-"

"What have they done this time?" Mrs Weasley said, anger evident in her voice, "If it's got to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-"

Hermione made her way towards Ron and Harry, "Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?"

"He knows where he's sleeping." Ron said dumbly, "In my room, just like any other time."

"We can all go." Hermione hissed hitting Ron the slightest on the back of his head.

"Oh," Ron said finally understanding, "Right."

"Yeah, we'll come too." George said, not meeting his mothers eyes.

"_You stay where you are!_" Mrs Weasley snarled and George froze from getting off the table.

Kelie grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen following Harry, Ron and Hermione up the zig-zagged staircase up on the narrow hallways in the Burrow. Ron's room was at the top, and so it was quite the way to go.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they climbed the staircase.

Ron and Ginny both giggled while Hermione did not, "Kellie, care to explain?" She asked, looking back at the blond.

"Fred and George are inventors of practical jokes." Kellie began, "Fake wands, ton-tongue toffee, other trick sweets, loads of stuff." Harry nodded, understanding, "Well, they want to open a joke shop, and until they can get enough money to do so, they had planned on doing order sheets for mail delievery to students at Hogwarts, and in Hogsmeade. Brillant really, if I say so myself."

"That's because you help them with half the stuff they make." Ron laughed, "Mum found the stack of order forms, and burnt them. She was right out mad at them."

"We had been hearing explosions in their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually _making_ stuff." Ginny continued, "We thought they just liked the loud noise."

"Only most of the stuff- well all of it- was pretty dangerous." Ron explained, "Mum wants them to work at the ministry like Dad, and she told them not to make any more order forms and any more of their goods."

"It's because they didn't get as many O.W.L.'s as she wanted them too." Hermione explained.

"Well when you have a best friend that's a genius, it's hard to match up to it." Ron said matter-of-factly. "I know the feeling."

"I'm not a genius." Kellie protested, "I merely know what I'm good at. Hermione, you and I, we're the same." Hermione nodded, giving Kellie an approving smile. "We just don't like to show what we're weak at."

"Exactly." Hermione said with a smile, "And you'll never know." She pointed out before Ron could ask.

A door suddenly opened on the second landing and Percy peered out, his glasses placed on his face once more. Kellie smiled simply at him while Ron and Ginny contained their fits of giggles. Percy looked quite annoyed as he looked out at them. "Hi, Percy." Harry said politely.

"Oh, hello, Harry." Percy said, "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm tring to work in here, you know- I've got a report to finish for the office." He huffed, "It's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not _thundering_." Ron said irritable all ready with his brother. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" Harry asked, being the politer of the two boys.

"It's a report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Percy said quite smugly, "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin- leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year-"

"That'll change the world, that report will." Said Ron sarcastically. Ginny and Kellie stiffled their giggles by covering their mouths with their hands. "Front page of the _Daily Prophet_,I would expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy flushed a light pink before saying heatedly, "You may sneer, Ron, but unless some sort of international law is imposed, we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger-"

"Yeah yeah, all right-" Ron said annoyed with Percy talking, "Let's just go." He made his way once more up the stairs, the others following as Percy slammed his door shut.

From downstairs, Mr Weasley had told Mrs Weasley what had happened with the toffees, and before they had even reached Ron's room, Bill had Apparated in front of the group, pointing at Kellie, "Me? What did _I_ do?"

"Fred and George are dragging you into it too." Bill said amused. "Mum doesn't believe it, but they're saying you did."

"Lovely bunch they are." Kellie sighed before looking up to the four, "I'll talk to you guys later."

Bill and Kellie made their way back downstairs, Percy opening his door to make a snide remark about them going up and down and need to decide where they're going to stay when he realized it was Bill and Kellie. He simply closed his door without saying a word to either of them. "He knows not to say anything to me." Bill remarked, "I'm his older brother, and know so many more spells than him that he knows it's best just to stay quiet."

"Wish I had that power." Kellie said with a small laugh as they landed soon in the kitchen.

She licked her lips before entering where Fred and George were sitting on one side of the table, Mr Weasley on the other, and Mrs Weasley standing at the very end, her face flushed of its color from her anger. Kellie could see Charlie outside catching a gnome with his wand and teasing Crookshanks by having the gnome float into the air and out of the cats reach.

"Take a seat, Kellie, dear." Mrs Weasley said, her voice more calm than what Kellie would have thought. Kellie hesitated before sitting between the twins on one side of the table.

"May I ask why I've been brought down here?" Kellie said after a small pause. Mrs Weasley had only ever yelled at her once, and that was when she came over for Christmas last year and she had gotten numerous owls about Fred and George, and had any owls about herself fowarded to the Burrow so her uncle would not see them. Fred, George and herself had gotten a month of detention for an experiment they had done which caused Kellie to be in the hospital wing for a week, and a lot of work for Dumbledore to keep quiet about to the Ministry, and Rita Skeeter.

"The boys would like to say sorry for acusing their best friend who would never do such a thing as create a sweet that would enlarge a Muggles tongue." Mrs Weasley said, her anger mostly in check.

"She's helped us with some of them." Fred argued.

"He's telling the truth, Mrs Weasley." Kellie blushed a light pink. "I've helped them with quite the number of things."

Mrs Weasley let out an exasperated sigh of defeat. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." She said, targeting Fred and George, "You should look up to Kellie, not have turned her into a trouble maker like you."

"Actually, Mum, Kellie helped us become who we are." George grinned, "She was the one that first came up with the idea of charmed treats." Kellie looked at George like he had gone bonkers, admitting to his mother she had assisted.

Mrs Weasley heaved a great huff as she turned from them. "Just go." She said, "Help Bill and Charlie will the tables..." Fred and George both nodded, grabbing Kellie by the arms and escorting her out of the kitchen. Mrs Weasley turned towards the sink and counter where the groceries were left at. "Arthur... how did Fred and George meet Kellie?"

"O-on the train their first year." Mr Weasley stuttered out, not ready for such a direct question. "Remember we got an owl the next day from them, telling them about the girl that we had helped find nine and three quarters. They sat on the train, and were all placed in Gryffindor."

"I know _that_." Mrs Weasley sighed, "But how is it that Kellie, such a bright, intellegent, well mannered young lady, become best friends with those two?"

"Maybe it was fate that Kellie met us all that day." Mr Weasley said with a small smile, "Aren't you glad they did meet?"

"Of course I am, Arthur." Mrs Weasley said with a smile of her own. Kellie was like a sister to Ginny, and Ginny had found over the years that, much unlike any of her brothers, Kellie would sit and listen to Ginny whenever she needed help, at school, or at home. Kellie helped Ron during the vacations that she was there and whenever he had homework, her or Hermione was there to help. She had met Bill and Charlie before she had met Harry, and the two had taken quick liking to her. Bill had once called her a mini him, and Charlie argued saying she was a mini him. Even Percy appriciated having Kellie around. He, like his parents, never took her as the pranking type of person, but maybe that was only because of her best friends always took the blame.

Mrs Weasley had taught Kellie how to cook over half the things she knows how too, and Kellie was always so polite and well mannered, always offering to help with anything and everything. She facinated Mr Weasley by bringing him Muggle items that she would buy around town, and give it to him in thanks for everything and as presents on all occasions. She had introduced him to a disco ball that she had bought at an 80's store before it closed.

Mr Weasley had left the kitchen before Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had entered. Mrs Weasley had fallen back into the dispair of her twin boys who caused as much havoc as a bowling ball at a bowling alley. "We're eating out in the garden." She told the four as they entered. "There's just not enough room for eleven people in here." She paused, not looking from what she was doing as she spoke, "Girls, do you think you can take the plates outside?" Hermione and Ginny nodded, grabbing six plates each as they made their way from the kitchen, leaving Ron and Harry alone with the angered mother. "Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two." She spoke to Ron and Harry this time.

She pointed her wand quicker this time, and a lot more flick than she intended, the potatoes shot out of the sink, and out of their skins, bouncing off the ceiling and floors as Mrs Weasley let out a loud snap, "For heaven _sake!_" Harry and Ron slightly jumped at the noise. She flicked her wand at a dustpan which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. "Those two!"

She began to grab pots and pans from the cupboards and Harry and Ron knew she was talking about Fred and George. The two boys stayed, not wanting to get into Mrs Weasley way of wrath until she moved from the drawer that held the forks and knives. "I don't know what's going to happent to them. No ambition, unless you cound making as much trouble as they possibly can..." She slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to stir, filling it with a creamy sauce.

"It's not like they haven't got brains." She continued her rant, irritably. "But they're wasting them, and unless they pull themselves together soon, they'll be in real trouble." She stirred more vigorously, "I've had more owls from Hogwarts about them than the rest of them put together. If they carry on like this, they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office."

She summoned knives from one of the drawers, which soared between and above the two boys still standing in the kitchen, "I don't know where we went wrong with them." Mrs Weasley said, "Kellie's a brillant girl, and they couldn't take after her." She turned, setting her wand down as she grabbed out more saucepans. "It's been the same for years, one thing after another, and they won't listen to-" She grabbed her wand, attempted to do a spell, only for it to squek, "OH NOT AGAIN!" She roared slamming the wand down and grabbing her own. "Another fake wand. How many times do I have to tell them not to leave them lying around?!"

Ron nudged Harry as they were able to grab the silverware and left the kitchen, leaving Mrs Weasley to continue her frustrated rant. There came loud crash that drew Harry and Ron's attention to around the house where Bill and Charlie both had their wands drawn, two large old looking tables were floating in the air, as one table attempted to knock the other out of the air. Fred and George were cheering so brightly that no one would have guessed that they had been yelled at if not a half hour before.

Ginny was laughing in amusement while Kellie and Hermione had a conversation, attempting not to be caught with everyone else and the flying tables, although they found it much amusing. Suddenly one of the table legs was blown off by Bill's table, the leg plundering towards Hermione and Kellie, who pushed Hermione back and drew her own wand, saying a soft, "_Protego_." before a shield arose in front of her and the leg ricochetted off and towards the group once more.

Hermione gave Kellie a stern look before saying, "You're _underaged_, Kellie! You can't use magic!"

"Oh yes, I'm going to allow a leg to come flying at me and knock me to St Mungos so I miss the Quidditch Cup." Kellie said pointingly towards Hermione, "No muggles are around, it's a house full of wizards, they're not going to notice that I used a protection charm to safe my life or not."

"But that's _breaking_ the rules!" Hermione emphasized. "You're a prefect, you shouldn't be breaking the rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken." Fred said as he and George ran over to Kellie.

"Are you all right?" George asked exaimining Kellie to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile, branishing her wand before Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared to witness it.

"Rules are to make sure nobody gets hurt."

"And so if Kellie didn't use magic, she would have been hurt." Fred argued, he did have a point, and Hermione dropped it, turning and leaving to Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Thanks, Fred." Kellie said with a smile towards her friend.

"Anytime." Fred grinned back before he looked over, "C'mon, Mum, Dad and Percy our now out for dinner." He turned and trotted away while George looked at Kellie quite seriously. "I'm fine, George." She assured him, "See? No bruises, cuts or any other harm done to me." She gave him assuring smile and he gave a smile back before the two of them joined everyone else for dinner.

Dinner consisted of talk Quidditch, to the Ministry and Lugo Bagman, who was an old beater for the Wasps, who was in charge of the Wizarding Sports now. He was the reason why the Weasleys, Kellie, Hermione and Harry could all go to the Cup. Mrs Weasley brought up the length of Bill's hair again, and how she wished he would allow her to just trim it off.

"The ladies like long hair, Mrs Weasley." Kellie said giving Bill an approving grin. "It's what's in now."

"Thank you, Kellie." Bill said with a smile for the support. George shot Fred a look from next to Kellie as Fred occupied himself to the food in front of him. "And it's really not like the Goblins care what I look like, Mum."

"If they did, they'd all be jealous." Kellie teased as George stabbed a potato slice particularly harder than he meant too. "You okay, George?" Kellie asked, noticing the clank of the fork stabbing through the potato and onto the plate.

"Peachy." He said with a very false grin. Fred looked over and then looked to Bill who held a very amused look in his grin.

"What's wrong, Georgie?" Kellie cooed leaning on his shoulder, "Don't tell me your jealous because I'm saying Bill could get the ladies if he had the long hair, are you?" George turned a light shade of pink at the pet name he had told her their third year not to call him by, but she insisted too every time he didn't comply.

"No..." George said focusing on his plate, "The bloody potato wouldn't let me get it with the fork is all." Fred snorted at his side as Mrs Weasley shot a glare down the table at the boys.

Once dinner was over with, Mrs Weasley ushered everyone off to bed, because they would all have a very early morning coming up with the Quidditch Cup. Hermione, Ginny and Kellie couldn't get to sleep right away as they talked about what it would be like at the Quidditch Cup. Hermione and Kellie, who both had grown up as Muggles, had no idea what to expect, while Ginny had heard about it over the years from Ministry people.

"It sounds exciting." Kellie said with a smile, "I can't wait."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kellie and her family counterparts. =)  
A/N-**_I couldn't edit this one because it just wouldn't let me on here(fanfiction). So once I **can** edit it, I will. =) And yes, I do believe Bill is still working in Egypt at the time, and I do believe I spelt that wrong too, I'm sorry, but in here, he's working at Gringotts all ready! =) Just to make life easier on my part. I really can't remember and if anyone does, let me know. =) Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alert additions. You make my day. =) Also for some reason, if I can't edit it on Fanfiction. it'll mess up sometimes the way the paragraphing goes. So if it's confusing, let me know, and I'll try to fix it ASAP! I have no life and I'm online 24-7 since I'm not in school this semester. Thanks! And don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: Portkeys and Wizarding Tents  
**

Kellie was the first one up in the girls room, having set a small alarm to wake her instead of Mrs Weasley. She had grown use to an alarm so she would be able to wake up before her uncle and have her own time. She looked at it as it flashed four am, and she groaned silently as she stood, her feet not lifting off the floor as she opened her trunk.

She pulled out a pair of bell bottoms, her most common Muggle attire bottoms, that were designed with silver beads that made a flower up her left leg. On the back pockets were two smaller flowers, and she wrapped around a scarf where a belt would have normally gone. She slipped on a bright green shirt, in support to Ireland, and a pair of black fingerless gloves that she would wear when she rode a bike, or was riding a broom.

She walked over to Ginny's mirror and looked at herself before pulling her blond locks up into a tie at the top of her head, her hair falling in waves to her shoulders and her bangs clipped back, barely covering her right eye. She sat on the bed and looked at the clock once more, 4:07am read back at her. She slipped on a pair of white socks and some leather boots that were quite comfortable for her to walk in.

It was a quarter past four when the footsteps from the boys could be heard coming down from Ron's room, and it was only five minutes later when Mrs Weasley entered the room and looked at Kellie who was fully dressed, lying half on the bed while her feet remained on the floor. She had fallen backwards onto the bed and had fallen back asleep.

"Kellie, dear, why don't you go on downstairs." Mrs Weasley said re-awaking the blond. Kellie nodded before leaving the room, leaning on the railing so she wouldn't fall down the stairs. She let out a yawn as she entered the kitchen where the boys were talking about splinching and Apparation tests.

"Mornin' love." Fred and George both chimed as Kellie gave a small smile to them before collapsing onto Fred's lap and continued to try and fall asleep on him. "Aw, still tired?" She mumbled something that was not audible. "What was that?" She just merely nodded her head as she buried her face into his neck, hiding amongst his hair.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Ron teased as Fred hugged his tired female friend. Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen looking pale and drowsy minutes later, and had to do a double take at Fred and Kellie.

"Why do we have to wake up so early?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the table between Ron and Harry. She yawned and rubbed her eyes some more.

"We've got a bit of a walk." Mr Weasley told them all.

"_Walk_?" Harry asked as Kellie mumbled something along the same lines. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"Oh no." Mr Weasley chuckled and Kellie was relieved, "That's miles and miles away. We only need to walk a short way. It's just that difficult for a large number of wiards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup-"

Mr Weasley was cut off by Mrs Weasley who had spotted something in Georges' pocket as he stood from the table, "George!" Her voice carried through the house, but between Charlies' snores, everyone was sure Bill was still asleep.

"What?" George asked, playing innocent, but everyone was not decieved. Kellie lifted her head from hiding in Fred's neck, deciding that it was time to wake up since Mrs Weasley had snapped at George.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!" George said quickly.

"Don't you lie to me!" Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "_Accio_!" and several small, brightly colored objects flew out of the twins pocket. He made a grab to keep them in his grasp, but he missed with his drowsiness of lack of sleep, and the fact that they had been magically summoned. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

Kellie stood only to let Fred stand up as well. Mrs Weasley found them in the oddest of places, the lining of George's jacket, and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans. "We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted as his mother threw away the toffees.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. George slid back into a seat and pulled Kellie to him, using her as a shield from his mother, whom all knew loved Kellie to death. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.'s!"

It was only five minute later when the group had to leave, and the mood hadn't lightened at all. Mrs Weasley was still upset at the twins when she kissed Mr Weasley farewell. Both Fred and George didn't say a word to their mother as they pulled their bags onto their backs and left the house. Kellie gave Mrs Weasley a quick hug telling her, "I'll talk to them too." Mrs Weasley gave her a warm smile before she called after all of them when Kellie turned to catch up. "Well, have a lovely time, and _behave yourselves!_"

Fred and George didn't look back as they knew she was talking to them about behaving. "I'll send Bill, Charlie and Percy along around midday." She told Mr Weasley as they all ventured off from the Burrow.

"Come off it you two." Kellie said as her and the twins fell behind everyone else once they realized they didn't know where they were going to go. "It's not like she didn't check your bags or mine."

"You still got some?" Fred said in hope.

"Of course." Kellie said matter-of-factually. "You act like I don't know your mother."

"We do, but she still gets us all the time." Fred explained.

"Well, you hide everything in the most obvious of places." Kellie sighed rolling her eyes. "I'll hand over the goods when we get there, as to not draw attention from everyone else."

"Right." The two twins said, both in a better mood all ready.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Fred said as he wrapped an arm over Kellie's shoulders, "You amaze me all the time. Thinking of things we don't even think of."

"I don't think you ever have told me how much you love me, Fred." Kellie mused, "And I'm glad to know I always amaze you."

They arrived at the hill, Stoatshead Hill, where the portkey was to be at, "What sort of objects are Portkeys?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, they can be anything." Mr Weasley explained, "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them... stuff they'll just think is litter..."

They all spread around the hill looking around for it, stumbling occasionally on rabbit holes, or slipping on due grass. The air was cold, and there was no way to warm up. "We've got ten minutes to find it." Mr Weasley warned. "It can't be _to_ big..."

Kellie was looking around when she slipped on a patch of wet grass and crashed into a tall, handsome boy that Kellie recognized instantly as the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. "I'm sorry." Kellie blushed as the boy helped her up.

"It's okay." He said with a smile, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Kellie said with a smile.

"Cedric." He said putting his hand out, "Cedric Diggory."

"Kellie Cotton." Kellie said with a smile back as she shook his hand. "And I'm guess the reason your out here isn't because your a weird Muggle at the crack of dawn now is it?"

"With that talk I'm guessing your here for the Cup too?" Cedric said and the two laughed. "Any luck finding it?"

"Not yet." Kellie told him with a small frown.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!" A man's voice came and Cedric looked up at the voice.

"That's my father, they found the Portkey." Cedric said with a small nod, guiding her up around the hill where his father was at. "Dad, you say you found it?" Cedric asked his father, a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, and was holding a moldy looking boot in his left hand.

"Yes, I do believe so." Mr Diggory said with a grin. "Who's your friend here?"

"Kellie Cotton." Kellie introduced herself, "I go to Hogwarts."

"Amos!" Mr Weasley's voice came as the clan came into view. Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory shook hands as they greeted each other. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone." Mr Weasley introduced, "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

"Hi." Cedric said with a smile. Everyone returned a hello back except for the twins who had not forgiven the seeker for beating their team the previous year when Harry had fallen off his broom. It had been the first match of the year, and dementors had been on the grounds of Hogwarts. Kellie could see Ginny and Hermione blushing under the presence of the Hufflepuff Captain.

"Are all these yours, Arthur?" Mr Diggory had asked as Fred pulled Kellie back towards him and George and away from the Captain.

"Oh no, only the red heads." Mr Weasley chuckled, "That's Fred and George."

"No, I'm George." Fred said, attempting to confuse his father.

"And I'm Fred." George argued, Kellie trying her hardest to not laugh.

"Well, I'll eventually get it right." Mr Weasley said moving along, "Ginny, and Ron are all mine. These are their friends, Hermione Granger and Harry-"

"Merlin's beard." Mr Diggory said, taking note of the scar on Harry's forehead, "You're _Harry Potter_."

"Yes..." Harry said disconcerted. Mr Diggory went on about the game last year where Gryffindor lost, and Fred and George were scowling, getting an elbow or a small hit from Kellie to cut it out.

"It must nearly be time." Mr Weasley cut in. "Are we waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week all ready, and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets." Mr Diggory explained, "There aren't any more in the area, are there?"

"Not that I know of." Mr Weasley nodded, "Yes, it's a minute away. Everyone grab on now." He looked to Harry, Hermione and Kellie who had never used a Portkey before, "A finger will do, you merely need to just touch it." Mr Weasley watched his watch, "Three...two...one.."

Everyone's feet hit the ground, everyone but Mr Diggory, Mr Weasley and Cedric lied on the ground. Cedric offered Kellie a hand, and she took it, "Thank you." She said as Cedric helped her up.

"First time is always the hardest." He said with a smile.

Fred elbowed George who was once more scowling towards Cedric. "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill." A voice came, and they all turned to see what it was. They turned to see a man wearing a kilt and a poncho, and his partner in a tweed suit with thigh high galoshes. Kellie stifled a small laugh as she looked at the two men.

"What's so funny?" Cedric asked, catching her hand shooting to her mouth as she bit her lip.

"Disguise yourself as a Muggle is a task, and they very well did not do enough research." She pointed out, "I know very well that Muggles would never wear that unless they are drunk off their rocker or have spent hours smoking some unknown substance."

"You _live_amongst Muggles don't you?" Cedric asked.

"I'm only a Muggleborn, so I would figure." Kellie said with a smile.

Cedric returned it, "No wonder you know their style."

"Come on kids, this way." Mr Weasley said as Mr Diggory told Cedric that their site was in the opposite direction.

"It was nice to meet you." Cedric said respectfully with a smile.

"You too." Kellie smiled back before turning and leaving with the Weasleys.

"Why are you flirting with some _git_?" George asked as they trudged on behind the group once more.

"I was not." Kellie said, her cheeks turning a light pink as she licked her lips. She knew she was guilty, but she wasn't about to admit it. "And Cedrics not a _git_." Kellie argued, "You're just upset because he beat you last year in Quidditch."

"Well duh." Fred said, "It's not fair that Harry was rendered unconscious on the field because of those bloody dementors."

"Should have just rescheduled the match until Harry was better." George continued.

"So you are upset that you lost the match, not because I was flirting with some guy?" She pointed out to George.

"So you admit you were flirting?" George asked, catching the loop.

"I did no such thing." Kellie protested once more. "And for you to accuse me of doing such falls under the whole not trusting thing."

"We were standing right next to you, love." Fred said matter-of-factly, "You can't deny the evidence, and you did admit it when you said, _I was flirting with some guy_."

Kellie flushed a deep red, as red as the Weasley's hair. She had been caught by her own statement. How she hated herself at the moment. Hermione looked back, hearing Fred's last part of his statement, confused as to why Fred was flirting with men, but saw that Kellie was deep red meant it was about what had happened with Cedric.

"Morning." Mr Weasley said as he approached a cottage. They all could tell it was a Muggle that stood there.

"Morning." The Muggle replied.

"Would you be Mr Roberts?" Mr Weasley asked him.

"Aye, I would." Mr Roberts said in his thick accent. "And who're you?"

"Weasley- two tents, booked them a couple days ago."

"Aye." Mr Roberts agreed with a solemn nod. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just one night then?"

"That's it." Mr Weasley said with a nod and smile.

"You'll be paying now, then?"

"Ah- right! Certainly." Mr Weasley said as he pulled out the Muggle money. "Harry, help me." Mr Roberts listened closely, trying to figure what they were talking about.

"You foreign?" Mr Roberts asked after a minute of Mr Weasley and Harry fumbling with the money.

"Foreign?" Mr Weasley asked confused.

"You're not the first to have trouble with money." Said Mr Roberts, "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the sie of a hubcap ten minutes ago."

"Did you really?" Mr Weasley asked nervously.

Mr Roberts nodded as he turned to rummage for Mr Weasley's change. "It's never been this crowded before." He looked over the fields, "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up."

"Is that right?" Mr Weasley said, still a bit nervous that this Muggle may find out about the Wizarding world.

"Aye." Mr Roberts said as Mr Weasley held his hand out for change. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners, weirdos too, you know? There's a bloke walking around in a kilt and a poncho."

Kellie and Hermione stifled their laughter as they remembered the guy from earlier. Mr Weasley's remark didn't help them trying to not laugh, "Shouldn't he?"

They talked for a little bit more before some _Obliviators_arrived, modifying the Muggle's memory as they accompanied the group to their site, the wizard talking to Mr Weasley as Fred and George still grouped against Kellie on her flirtatious behaivor with Cedric Diggory, an enemy to them. They found the site after spotting many odd tents set up by wizards. Three stories high, some where, another had peacocks tied to the front, while others had a front garden attached with fountain, sundial and birdbath.

"We're as close as we could be." Mr Weasley said proudly as he looked around, "Just through the woods is the field." He hoisted his backpack down before saying, "No magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand!" Many groans came from the twins and Ron. "Shouldn't be too difficult... Muggles do it all the time...Here, Harry, Hermione, Kellie, where do you reckon we should start?"

Harry had never been camping before, and Hermione had slept in a family camper. The three looked to Kellie for an answer, "I went camping once, but I was young, and I didn't put up any tents." She confessed, "I'm sorry."

After much difficulty, they finally managed to get two tents up. Harry, Hermione and Kellie all looked at them baffled. There was no way all of them would fit in them, not even comfortably. The three that had lived in the Muggle world looked at each other a little concerned before Mr Weasley crawled in on his hands and knees, calling out, "We'll be a little cramped, but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."

They all crawled in, ducking under the flap as they entered. Harry Hermione and Kellie all looked star-struck as they looked at the old-fasioned, three room flat, complete with a bathroom, and a kitchen. There was crocheted covers on the mismatched chairs and a strong smell of cats. "Amazing." Kellie said looking at it. "It's so unreal."

"Well, it's not for long." Mr Weasley said wiping away the beads of sweat that were on his balding head. "I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago." He picked up a dusty kettle and peered inside it, "We'll need water..."

"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us." Ron said pointing it out. "It's on the other side of the field."

"You three can go and get us water then." Mr Weasley said gesturing to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "The rest of us will get wood for a fire?"

"But we've got an oven." Ron began, "Why can't we just-"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security." Mr Weasley pressed on, "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it."

After touring the girls tent, which was slightly smaller, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off in one direction while Mr Weasley went with Fred, George, Kellie and Ginny in the other direction to the woods. "Do any of you know what we need to make a fire?" Kellie asked.

"Wood." Mr Weasley said with a proud smile.

"Not just wood, Mr Weasley." Kellie told him, "You'd need small twigs to start to kindle the fire, then once you have it going, you add more wood, bigger pieces. You don't just start out with large chunks of wood."

"Really?" Mr Weasley asked, surprised. Kellie nodded and she bent down and picked up some small twigs, and brushes.

"Like these." She held up some twigs, "Will be used to kindle the fire." She handed them to Ginny before jumping up and grabbing onto a tree branch where she continued to pull herself up where she was able to break off a large branch above her with a small flick of her wand which Mr Weasley had not seen in the dim light, she handed it down to Fred and George before jumping down. "You would cut this into chunks for when you want the fire to grow."

"How are we going to cut it up?" Ginny asked.

"Mr Weasley, if you would use magic to cut it, there are no Muggles around to witness." Kellie said. Mr Weasley was hesitant for a minute before he sliced the branch into six solid good chunks before they all left back to the camp.

They had just arrived back and Mr Weasley was attempting to start the fire with Muggle matches when Harry, Ron and Hermione returned. "You've been ages!" George said when the three arrived back. Kellie had gone inside the tent to give it another look around, wizarding ways still amazed her.

It was minutes later when Fred and George arrived in the girls tent where Kellie was still walking around looking at it all. "You look like a kid lost in a Honeydukes." Fred teased making Kellie blush in embarrassment, unaware that the two twins had appeared.

"When did you two get in here?" Kellie asked.

"Just now." George explained, "Ron, Harry and Hermione are back, and dad's been giving them commentary on everyone that walks by."

"Really? Oh I wish I could have been there too." Kellie sighed, "I just got so caught up in this."

"You act like it's something huge." Fred said looking around, "This is so tiny."

"This is huge!" Kellie said with a large emphasis with her hands. "There are bunkbeds in here! A kitchen and a bathroom! Normally you'd be able to fit about two, maybe three people in here comfortably, and your stuff would be in the car, or hanging in a tree."

"That's how Muggles camp?" George said astounded.

"Hard to believe, I know." Kellie said, calmed down from her excitement. "I wish my Mum and Dad could see this." A sad tone came into her voice as her eyes dropped to her surroundings. "They'd love it..."

"Of course they would." said George trying to bring her out before she fell to fast into a slump.

"Mum never knew I was a witch..." Kellie said looking up at George who's arm was over her shoulder. "...and Dad died right before I got the letter..."

"You know they'd be proud of you, Kellie." Fred said wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're the brightest witch in our year, gives any Ravenclaw a run for their money."

"If they weren't proud of you, then... well... you'd still have us." George said making her laugh a bit. "Sadly you have the git of an uncle..."

"I have to go back next summer." Kellie sighed.

"No you don't." Fred argued. "You're going to be seventeen next month, you can live on your own."

"In the Muggle world, you have to be eighteen to live alone." Kellie explained.

"Well that sucks." Fred miffed.

"Live at the Burrow then." George told her, "The family loves you as it is, it's only a matter of time until you end up living with us."

"I couldn't stay _all_ summer." Kellie said embarrassed. Fred had given George a look on what he had said, _only a matter of time_?!

"Fine, after one day of getting all your things packed, you'll come live with us." Fred said, "Then it's not _all_ of summer. It's only a day off."

"You guys..." Kellie said with a pink tinge to her cheeks as she gave them a hug.

"So which bed are you going to be sleeping in?" Fred grinned cheekily at her.

"Why do you want to know?" Kellie said warningly.

"Why wouldn't we want to know?" Fred teased, braver than his brother to attempt to say such things because to him it was nothing but a best friends tease. "What if we're cold at night? Wouldn't we want someone to help warm us up?"

"You two are twins." Kellie blushed at the thought, "You have each other."

"Okay, and what if you were cold?" George cooed from her other side.

"Wouldn't you like to have us warm you up?" Fred finished making Kellie turn a deeper shade of red than the Weasley hair.

"Breakfast is ready." Hermione called from the doorway. She looked at the three quizzically before leaving the tent.

"So which bed is it, Kellie?" Fred teased her once more. Kellie ignored them and turned to leave the tent.

Kellie, Fred and George exited the tent and Percy, Charlie and Bill had exited the woods, striding to them, Percy said loudly, "Just Apparated, Dad!" He then spotted the food cooking and said, "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They sat down and divided the food, Mr Weasley turning to Kellie, "You should have been out here, earlier, Kellie." He began, "Gilbert Wimple of the Experimental Charms Department was by. I'm sure you would have loved to have a conversation with him."

"Experimental Charms?" Kellie asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't know there was a department for that." Percy said.

"I didn't know." Kellie blushed. "I just thought it was all paper work."

"There are many departments at the Ministry, Kellie." Percy told her.

"It's just most of them _do_ involve paperwork." Bill said getting a glare from Percy as he got a laugh from everyone else.

"Percy, maybe when we get back to the Burrow you and Mr Weasley can tell me about all the departments." Kellie assured Percy of her interest.

"Brillant idea, Kellie." Percy grinned, "Maybe you can even come down to the Ministry and talk to a couple of the Departments that you're interested in."

"Sounds like a good plan." Kellie said with a smile that made Percy proud to have finally won Kellie over to the Ministry.

Mr Weasley jumped to his feet minutes later, waving and grinning at a man striding towards them. "Aha!" He said, "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was wearing his old Quidditch outfit from years before, the balck and yellow stripes with the large wasp on the front stood out amongst everyone else. "Ahoy there!" Ludo Bagman called as he marched over, looking like he had springs attached to the bottom of his feet. "Arthur, old man!" He had reached the campfire and shook hands with Mr Weasley, "What a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements.... Not much for me to do!"

A group of Ministry officials rushed past towards a magical fire that was spurting violet streaks through the air. Percy, who had at last nights dinner disapproved of Ludo Bagmans style, stood and put his hand out, still wishing to make his best impression on the man. "Ah- yes." Mr Weasley said taking note, "This is my son, Percy. He's just started at the Ministry- and this is Fred- no George,- sorry _that's_Fred- Bill, Charlie, Ron,- my daughter Ginny- and family friends Kellie Cotton, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Ludo smiled but did a double take on Harry's name, his eyes finding the scar that lied on his forehead. "Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets-"

Ludo Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing. "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" He asked eagerly, jingling what seemed to have been a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow and black robes. "I've all ready got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first- I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years- and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match."

"Oh... go on then." Said Mr Weasley, "Let's see... a Galleon on Iralend to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself, "Very well, very well... And other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling... Molly wouldn't like-" Mr Weasley was cut off by Fred and George, who broke free of Kellie's grasp to stop them from gambling.

"Thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen sickles, three knuts." Fred said as they pulled all their money together. "That Ireland wins... but Viktor Krum gets the snitch. Oh and we'll throw in fake wand." Kellie let her palm meet her forehead as she let out a small sigh.

"You don't want to be showing Mr Bagman rubbish like that-" Percy hissed, but Bagman dismissed Percy as he looked at the wand in much fascination. He waved the wand and it gave out a loud squeak, and turned into a rubber chicken. Ludo Bagman roared with laughter at it.

"Excellent!" Ludo Bagman cheered, "I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy was stunned as Kellie looked up shocked as well. "You're kidding." The two mumbled in disbelief.

"Boys..." Mr Weasley warned under his breath, "I don't want you betting... That's all your savings... Your mother-"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur." Ludo Bagman chimed, rattling his pockets with deleight, "They're old enough to know what they'll want! You reckon Ireland will win, but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance... I'll give you excellent odds on that one... We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we...?" Bagman pulled out a notebook and a quill and began to jot down the twins names.

"Cheers." George said taking the slip of parchment from Bagman and tucked it away to his pockets. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr Weasley.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping out an eye for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr Crouch?" Percy perked up at the name. "He speaks well over two hundred languages! Mermish, and Gobbledogook, and Troll-"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR  
A/N: It very much follows the book, but it still has side stuff. Once the school year starts, the twins don't spend every minute with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and so that's where the real fun will be. lol Reviews are loved. And thank you to the C2 that has added me to them. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: A Surprise at the Cup!**

"Mr Crouch, would you like a cup of tea?" Percy asked as his boss had arrived shortly later.

"Oh!" Mr Crouch had not noticed Percy at the moment, "Yes- thank you, Weatherby." All the Weasley kids, minus Percy, all chocked on their drinks, or food in which they had been continuing to eat. Percy was very pink in the face with embarrassment. "Oh, and I've been wanting to have a word with you too, Arthur." Mr Crouch said, his eyes falling upon Mr Weasley as they began talking about flying carpets and amongst other sorts. They changed the topic minutes later to the Cup preparations.

"Although there is still plenty left to organize, eh?" Ludo Bagman said catching the kids attentions.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details-"

"Oh, details!" Ludo Bagman said waving the word away like a cloud of smoke. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyways. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts-"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know." Mr Crouch said, deciding to pull Ludo Bagman away from the Weasley before he told any more. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby." Mr Crouch had not taken one sip of the tea, but handed it back to Percy nonetheless. Bagman got to his feet and left with Mr Crouch, the gold coins chinking in his pockets as he walked. "I'll see you in the box!" Ludo Bagman called waving at them before the two men Apparated away.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, dad?" Fred asked as soon as the two men Disapparated. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Mr Weasley said with a smile.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it." Percy said stiffly, "Mr Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby." Both Fred and George shot at him, receiving yet another nasty look from Percy.

Once lunch was done with Fred, George and Kellie decided to have a look around, promising they would be back in time for the match. "How much did you say you brought?" Fred questioned as the two twins hovered over Kellie's shoulder as she pulled a large box out of her bag.

"It's in here." She said, "And not just ton-tongue toffees..."

"What else?" George said with an amused grin.

She opened it up and they spotted ton-tongue toffees, fake wands, jelly-leg jello cups, confusion cotton-candy, and many other of the trios inventions. "And don't forget these." She grinned pulling out order forms. "I was able to make a couple of copies before we left."

"How many?"

"Let's say enough to get us about 100 customers." Kellie grinned at the twins who grinned back approvingly. She pulled out a small bag, a purse of sorts, and opened it once she closed the box. "Slip that into there for me, Fred." She instructed as she pulled out a folder, "George, slip these into the folder, I have two folders. One for unused order forms, the other for submitted order forms."

"Genius, you are." Fred grinned as the box slipped into the bag, the bag appearing to have held nothing. George slipped the folders into it as well.

"I know." She said with a smile before she closed up her bag of items she had brought and slipped it under her bed.

"So this is where you'll be sleeping?" George teased.

"Let's go." Kellie said ignoring him. The three of them left, waving a farewell to the group of Weasleys before setting off.

"Never before seen or tasted treats!" Fred called as they walked, rows away from Weasley's campsite. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes! Get them now before everyone else does!"

Ludo Bagman appeared from one of the tents and walked over to them, "I recognized that voice." Fred and George grinned, Ludo had loved the fake wands, "What goods to you have now?"

"Why Kellie, why don't you tell the man what we have in store." Fred said as Kellie pulled the box out, and the order forms. George took the box while Kellie handed an order form to Ludo Bagman.

"We have variety of sorts, Mr Bagman." Kellie began, "As you see on the order form, we have ton-tongue toffees, fake wands, jelly-leg jello cups, confusion cotton-candy, plug-up pastries, and so much more. If you need any help for any explanation, Fred will take the leg."

"Fascinating, quite really!" Ludo Bagman said like an excited school-boy. "What in the world are plug-up pastries?"

"Don't want to go to a family reuinion? Maybe not wanting to have to go shopping with the wife? Plug-up pastries has your back by plugging up your nose, and allowing you to give the signs of congestion, without feeling them." Fred explained.

"And you three come up with them?" Mr Bagman said looking at the three kids.

"As young as we can remember." George grinned.

"Who's the mastermind that knows the spells?"

"She is." Both twins said gesturing to Kellie.

"My dear, you have amazing skill to be able to preform these." Ludo Bagman said with a grin. "Barty! C'mere Barty!" Ludo Bagman called spotting the older man, Percy's boss. "Look at these, Barty!"

Mr Crouch walked over and exaimined it, "Coughing Cauldron Cakes?" He said looking it over, "And these _actually_ work?" Fred handed Mr Crouch as fake wand and he gave it a swing, it squawking and turning into a rubber chicken.

"Fascinating, isn't it, Barty?" Ludo Bagman said with a spring in his amusement. "This young lady is the mastermind behind the spells."

"Experimentals?" Mr Crouch said and Kellie nodded, licking her lips slightly in slight nervousness that he might figure out they had used magic under aged and out of school. "Have you heard of the Experimental Charms Department?"

"Just today." Kellie said indulgently. "Weatherby had been telling me about it." Fred and George held back their snorts of laughter as Mr Crouch took no notice the difference between Weatherby and Weasley.

"What's your group called here?" Mr Crouch asked as Ludo handed Mr Crouch the order form.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Fred told him.

"I'll have to remember that..." Ludo said to himself.

"We must be off." Mr Crouch told Ludo Bagman, "Miss... Weasley?"

"Oh no!" Kellie said embarrassed, "Kellie Cotton, sir. How rude of me."

"Miss Cotton, I look forward to seeing you at the Ministry for a job in the future, am I to presume?" Mr Crouch asked her.

"Yes, Mr Crouch." She beamed at him, excited.

After a couple of hours of selling stuff, they made their way back towards the camp, sliding everything back into Kellie's bag. "Now, I'm going to hold onto the money so it's not suspicious that you two got any more money." Kellie explained, "Seeing as you gave all your saving up to _gamble_."

"You'll see, love." Fred said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "We'll be rich by the end of the game."

They made their way back to camp where everyone else prepared to get ready to go. "What did you three do? Cause mayhem?" Percy sneered at the twins.

"Actually we ran into Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch." Kellie said, knowing Percy would be pleased to hear that she was introduced to Mr Crouch properly and he was hoping to see her once out of school at the Ministry.

"That's great." Mr Weasley said hearing the conversation.

"So you're going to pursue work at the Ministry?" Percy said happily.

"I'm counting it as an option." Kellie told him, "Although Bill was telling me the other day about when he was curse breaker... that sounded pretty interesting too." She grinned at all the possibilities, "I just don't want to be an assistant is all, Perce."

They made their way through venders, Harry buying Omniculars for himself, Ron and Hermione while Fred and George constantly begged Kellie for some money to buy some things. "No." She said another time, "We agreed so it wouldn't be conspicuous."

"Then buy us something." Fred whined, "A hat even."

"Fine." Kellie sighed fetching her money that she had gotten from her burger joint, mixed in with the Galleons, Sickles and knuts. "Hey, can I get two rosettes?" She asked one of the vendors, "I'll give you a fake wand, and five Muggle euros, along with 3 Sickles." Kellie bargained.

"And why would _I_need Muggle money?" The wizard asked.

"_Because_," Kellie began, "Haven't you ever wanted to taste Muggle food _without_first having to do a money exchange at Gringotts first? Or maybe you're stuck in the Muggle world without your wand, in an anti-Apparation zone, and all you have are _our_ form of money, wouldn't you want to be able to buy something?"

"You are right..." The wizard hummed in thought. "You have yourself a deal." Kellie nodded with a smile in approval as she gave the swap.

She turned to the boys and handed them the rosettes, "Thank you Kellie." They both said hugging her tightly. She pulled the same stunt minutes later to get a pair of Omniculars for herself, shifting the three Sickles for two Galleons instead, seeing as the Omniculars were more expensive.

"Have a nice night." She said with a smile as she waved away the wizard. She turned back around and continued to walk with the twins. A gong sounded not long after, and everyone made their way towards the stadium where the Quidditch World Cup would take place.

"Prime seats." The Ministry Witch said as she looked at the tickets, "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as hugh as you can go."

The stairs were carpeted in rich purple, Kellie noticed, the stairs were somehow formed to go directly up. Kellie followed behind Fred, and George behind her so they wouldn't become separated, as they reached the top box. Witches and wizards were filing into their seats, and Fred grabbed hold of Kellie's wrist to stop her from being hit on by another wizard from a different school.

When they reached the top box, they all filed into the front row to look out on the field. Accross from them, Kellie noticed, was a large blackboard at their eyelevel. It had different advertisements going accross it, such as family brooms, and mess removers. "Astounding." Kellie grinned as she looked around. Never before had she seen such a thing.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Fred asked as he sat back in his seat on Kellie's left, while George sat on her right.

"Blimey it is." Kellie stood from her seat and looked over the railing at the people filing into their seats, "I've never seen so many witches and wizards!" Both twins joined her on either side and gazed around.

"Looking for Cedric Diggory, are we?" Fred teased, causing Kellie to blush.

"N-no!" She huffed as she tore her eyes from Fred. She looked down around the stadium, "He didn't tell me where his seat was."

"So you're saying that if he told you were his seat was, you'd be looking for him then?" Fred picked up, easy to find Kellie's simple holes.

"No!" She said not looking at Fred while she licked her lips, looking around.

"It says here _A display of the team mascots will precede the match_." Hermione read loudly getting everyones attention.

"Oh, that's always worth watching." Mr Weasley said happily, "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."

"Well Ireland is obviously Leprechauns." Kellie said, "Wonder what Bulgaria will be."

The next half hour proved to be important as Mr Weasley shook hands with many of the people that entered the top box and Percy kept jumping to his feet so often it looked like he was trying to see on a hedgehog. Once the Minister of Magic arrived, Percy jumped up, bowed so low, his glasses fell and shattered on the floor. Kellie and the twins looked away to stop themselves from laughing at Percy's rather clumsiness.

The Minister was accompanied by the Bulgarian Minister, and he was introduced to Harry, who Fudge had made look like they were old friends, much to the dislike of Percy. The Bulgarian Minister didn't speak English, but knew who Harry was by the scar on his forehead. "Must suck to be you." Kellie mumbled as she leaned over to Harry. "If I were you, I'd try to hide the scar and see if people recognized you without it."

Harry half laughed at the thought when the Ministers' voice rang over once more, "Ah, and here's Lucius!" The Minister greeted him as he, his rat faced son Draco, and his wife, a tall, thin, blond woman who looked like she had smelt something nasty- Kellie assumed and pointed out to George who was next to her, that it must be because Lucius Malfoy tries so hard to woo her that it makes her want to throw up- and had received a quite powerful glare from her, as if she had heard Kellie's comment.

"Ah, Fudge." Lucius Malfoy said, shaking the Ministers' hand, "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Narcissa Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk- Obalonsk- Mr- well he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else- you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

"Yes you would daresay." Fred said in an undertone that Kellie almost didn't catch. The moment was tense before Lucius Malfoy made a crude remark to the Weasleys, "Good lord, Arthur. " he was speaking softly, as if the Minister could not hear him, "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Lucius Malfoys comment was not heard by the Minister, who had been distracted, but was brought back, "Lucius has just given a _very_generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How- how nice." Mr Weasley had forced out, with a very strained smile.

Mr Malfoy gazed towards Hermione, who blushed under the gaze, before his eyes landing on Kellie. "And who's this young lady I haven't seen before?"

"That's Kellie Cotton, father." Draco sneered a gaze to her, unnoticed by the Minister or anyone else in the box that wasn't apart of the two groups.

"Oh?" Lucius Malfoys lip curled like it had with Hermione. "I see..." Kellie gave him a nasty look before turning back around towards the stadium. She knew by his tone that he was judging her like he had to Hermione, who was a muggleborn like herself.

"Everybody ready?" Ludo Bagman had appeared, happier than ever, "Minister- ready to go?"

"Ready as you are, Ludo." The Minister said comfortably.

Ludo pulled his wand out and directed it at his throat, "_Sonorus_!"

The next time he spoke, his voice carried over the stadium as everyone began to hush to hear what he had to say. "Ladies and gentlemen... WELCOME! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" The screams and clapping overpowered Ludo Bagman who paused to let it die down. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The scarlet side of the stadium roared in approval.

"I wonder what they brought." Mr Weasley contemplated, as he leaned over his seat to see like the rest of the Weasley, Harry, Hermione and Kellie. "Aaah!" He shouted removing his glasses and cleaning them, "_Veela_!"

"_Veela_?" The twins asked, looking to Kellie for an answer.

A hundred Veela's were now gliding out onto the field and the question was soon answered. They were women far more beautiful than any ordinary women. Their skin was shining bright as the moon, and their golden white hair fanned out behind them without wind. Soon music began and the veela began to dance.

Kellie watched in amazement at the girls, occasionally grabbing Fred from diving out of the Top Box and onto the Quidditch floor were they were dancing. The music had picked up, and the veelas danced faster. She reached out and grabbed Fred once more and pulled him back, "Fred, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself." She stated and he sat back once more, watching them. "You too, George!" Kellie said having to grab George from accompanying Fred.

When the veela stopped dancing, angry yells could be heard, all which came from the guys. Kellie mused as she watched Percy, Ron, Charlie, Fred, George and even Bill all shouting down for the veelas to continue. She glanced to the other girls, Hermione rolling her eyes and and Ginny giggling and finding it amusing.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Teem Mascots!"

In the moment it was said, green and gold comets came zooming into the stadium. It did a circuit around the stadium before splitting into much more smaller comets, each hurling towards the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

Kellie recognized it instantly as fool's gold as Ron began to collect the gold. "Ron, you do know-"

"There you go, Harry." Ron said as he handed Harry the gold. "For the omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!" He seemed to think he had defeated the purpose.

"Ron-"

"Don't worry about it Kellie. Everyone can have some gold." He said with a large grin. Kellie sighed in defeat, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get through to Ron until the gold would disappear from his hands.

The game soon started and it went by quick. The quaffle was passed between players, and it was being scored on Bulgaria much more than it was on Ireland. A couple of fouls, and Irelands seeker crashing a couple more times later, Bulgarian seeker, the hawk-looking Viktor Krum, caught the snitch.

Kellie was standing like the rest of everyone in the area and she looked to the scoreboard, **Bulgaria: 160, Ireland: 170**. "IRELAND WINS!" Ludo Bagman's voice boomed. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS THE MATCH!" Everyone seemed taken back much like Ludo Bagman was. "Good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"We were!" The twins chimed clasping their hands together and started to their victory dance, chanting a "We're rich!"

"And the Irish team preforms a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" Ludo Bagman roared. Once the teams had entered the box and got their applause each, the Quidditch Cup was handed to the Irish team and soon, they were taking a victory lap as Ludo Bagman pointed to his throat with a word of, "_Quietus_-" And his voice soon came out hoarse as he began to talk, "They'll be talking about this one for years."

"I'll say." Charlie said with a grin of excitement still.

"Ah, yes... yes, I owe you... how much?" Ludo Bagman asked as the twins marched over, hands in front of them awaiting their new found riches.

"I'm going to be hearing about this one for years." Kellie mumbled, Ginny catching wind of it and let out an amused laugh.

"_Don't_tell your mother you've been gambling." Mr Weasley implored the twins as they all made their way slowly down the stairs.

"Don't worry, Dad." Fred had said cheerfully, "We've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated." Mr Weasley paused for a moment, as if questioning to ask for what, but decided against it.

Once reaching their campsite again, Fred and Georges' pockets jingled loudly with their winnings. Fred pulled Kellie closer to him, "Don't you wish you let us put our earning in on the gamble, love? We'd be even _more_ rich." Kellie laughed and brushed Fred off as they entered the boys tent.

No body had felt like sleeping, and with all the noise coming from around them, Mr Weasley agreed to having one last cup of cocoa together before turning in. They soon got into arguing over the match, and it wasn't until Ginny fell asleep right at the tiny table and spilled her hot chocolate all over the floor that Mr Weasley called it to a half and insisted that everyone go to bed.

Ginny, Hermione and Kellie all left to their tent, Kellie having to listen to Ginny and Hermione giggling madly about Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. "They're just boys, girls." Kellie laughed, "They're not famous... well Viktor is, but Cedric sure isn't." Kellie explained as she pulled out pajamas to wear. "They're still like any other guy."

"Does that go the same for George?" Ginny teased and Kellie who blushed and threw her pillow at Ginny, knocking her over.

"Go to sleep, munchkins." Kellie said as Ginny tossed her pillow back to her and they all got changed.

Hermione and Ginny eventually wound down and Kellie waited for them to have their eyes closed before stepping outside of the tent, letting the cold breeze hit her. She closed her eyes, listening to the Irish celebrate and the loud echoing bang coming from someplace around. "It's dangerous to be out alone."

Kellie jumped and turned, unexpected anyone to be around. "I'm not alone now, am I?" She gave George a smile as she looked at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. To excited with thoughts on the shop." George shrugged as a small breeze picked up and Kellie shivered slightly, "Are you cold?" George asked her and she nodded.

"I'll be right back. I'll grab a blanket..." She began to go back into the tent but paused, "It's not safe for you to be out here alone." She told him and he nodded before following her into the tent. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself before turning back to George. "Are you cold?"

"Me? _Never_." He said softly so not to wake up Ginny and Hermione.

Kellie reached out to feel if he was lying or not, and retracted her hand almost immediately, "You're freezing!"

"But not cold." George remarked back as they had made their way back outside.

"Smart ass." Kellie laughed before opening her blanket, "We can share."

She hugged him around his torso and the blanket wrapped around the two of them. Fireworks still played in the air of green and gold. "One day fireworks will be bought from our shop." George said as he held Kellie close to him for the heat, and for the sake of her being Kellie Cotton.

Kellie nodded, letting out a small "Hmm." in agreement. She had her eyes closed as she leaned against George in her hug with the blanket.

It was only a minute later, screams were heard, and it wasn't from the Irish. Kellie opened her eyes and stepped away from George, her wand pulled from her pajama pocket. "George, that's the Muggle family!" Kellie said spotting Mr Roberts floating in the air not far away. "Wake the boys..." She turned quickly and went into the girls tent. "Ginny! Hermione! Wake up!"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked groggily.

"There's an attack going on. We need to get out of here." Kellie said grabbing a jacket for Ginny and one for Hermione. "Quick, put your jackets on and shoes. We must leave _now_." Kellie rushed them as she grabbed her bag, slipping on her coat, her shoes all ready on. "No time to look pretty girls. This is your life right now we're trying to protect."

The three girls left the tent, the boys waiting outside for them. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were fully dressed and wands out. Kellie kept hers held tight in her hand as she looked around. "We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his sleeves like his three eldest had done. "You lot- get into the woods, and _stick together_. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

"Mr Weasley, I'll-"

Bill cut Kellie off, "You're underage, love, protect the other, Fred- George, you two do the same!" Kellie nodded before she felt one of the twins pull her off in the opposite direction of Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr Weasley.

Kellie turned to see Fred practically carrying Ginny, who continued to protest with, "Fred, I have my own feet, I can run on my own."

"Come on, Kellie." Fred yelled over Ginny, "Harry, Ron and Hermione are right behind us."

Only a couple minutes later when the four stopped they realized the trio was not behind them. "I'll go find them." Kellie said as they looked around.

"No you're not." Fred shouted at her. "You're going to stay with us."

"Bill told you to stay with us for a very good reason, Kellie." George said grabbing Kellie's arm before she could be stubborn and go and find the trio. "Those are You-know-who's followers." Kellie silently scowled as George continued, "You're a Muggleborn, they'll be sure to make sure you join the Roberts in the air, if that's the easiest of things they do."

"George is right." Fred said before Kellie could. "If you even try to go and find the trio, you might not return back to us."

"What about Hermione?! She's a Muggleborn as well." Kellie shot, glaring from Fred to George.

"She has Ron and Harry. She'll be fine with those two." Ginny spoke up, Fred's hand tightly grasped onto hers.

Kellie licked her lips, a little of her nerves showing through as her hand tightened on her wand more. Fred and George both grabbed Kellie and put her behind them with Ginny as a large bright green light shoot into the air. Ginny grabbed onto Kellie's arm as the colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Kellie's breath caught in her throat as Ginny tightened onto her. Kellie had known that sign. She had seen it in old newspaper articles, read about it. The Dark Mark- he-who-should-not-be-name's mark. "It's over the woods." Kellie said in the sudden silence. "_Hermione_!"

"She's fine." Fred told Kellie as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Fred! George!" Someone's voice echoed and Kellie looked around George's arm.

"Bill! Charlie!" Fred yelled as George turned to Kellie who looked quite panicked.

"Hermione will be fine." George told Kellie as Fred pulled Ginny to to their eldest brothers. He rested his hands on her shoulders, pushing back some of her blond hair that fell from her bun. "We'll go back to the tent and they'll be there, and they will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Kellie sighed as she let George pull her to Bill and Charlie. "Bill, you're arm..." Kellie said spotting the bleeding, "I can't promise I can heal the wound entirely, but I can minimize the bleeding." Kellie said as she raised her wand to his arm.

"Kellie, you're-" She didn't let Bill finish his sentence as she flicked her wand and gave his arm a tap, the wound healing a bit, but the bleeding slowed to a minimum.

"We'll have to wrap it back at the tent." She told Bill, looking up at him with a stern look filled with an emotion of worry and panic.

"Let's get back to the tent." Charlie called, the rip in his shirt very evident.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated! I've been busy with some other stuff here and there and my computer wouldn't let me save anything for the longest time. =/ So yes. It is now Chapter five. Reviews anyone? This stories doing really well and I'm glad to hear that! =D You have no idea how much I look forward to seeing new reviews, favorites, C2's, and alerts! =) If Kellie ever starts to become mary-sue, you have to let me know ASAP! I don't want to ruin the story at all! Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Thunderstorms and Draughts**

It was raining outside and Kellie was lying on the floor, her head against Fred's calves as he and George began to make new order forms in the hope that if they couldn't copy them, they would need to make more before they ran out. Kellie had begun to read the sixth year potions books, having a brew upstairs under Fred's bed as to not be found or seen.

Kellie visibly shuddered as a small bit of thunder clapped in the distance, her distaste of thunderstorms always got the best of her in the thundering months of school. "You okay, love?" Fred asked looking over to his calves.

"Yeah... The calming draught should be done in about an hour." Kellie said, "Then I won't be bothered at all."

"What are you two up to?" Mrs Weasley said sharply, her eyes on the twins.

"Homework." Fred said dismissively as he glanced back down to Kellie for a moment as lightning flashed outside. She closed her eyes and shuddered once more.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday." said Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late." George smirked but let it drop as the thunder grew louder and Kellie jolted into an upright position and darted from the room. "Kellie-" He jumped up and followed after her, leaving Fred to defend himself.

"You're not by any chance writing out a new _order form_, are you?" George could hear as he climbed the steps two at a time to try and catch up to Kellie who had all ready reached his and Fred's shared room. A roar of laughter erupted from downstairs but George ignored it as he reached his room.

"Kellie-" George said spotting the blond pulling a cauldron out from underneath a floorboard under Fred's bed. "The draught?"

"Yes." Kellie said, her shoulders shaking in the slightest. "I need it now..."

George knelt down by Kellie who looked at the draught, both knowing it was not fully complete, "You know what could happen if you take it when it's not ready." He said grabbing her away from the cauldron.

"The storm is only getting closer..." Kellie hissed as she fought off George grasp, "If it knocks me unconscious, then I can't hear the storm anyways." She attempted to wrestle him off to take some draught but George was taller and stronger than what she was, minus he also played Quidditch and was probably stronger than the Weasley boys, minus Charlie and his twin. "George!"

She found herself pinned to the floor with George having grabbed her shoulders to keep her from moving forward. "Why 'ello there, beautiful."

"George Weasley!" Kellie shot at him as a loud clap of thunder came with a bolt of lightning. She let out a small sob and grabbed onto George tightly, burying her face into him.

"It'll be done on the hour, Kellie." George told her as he let his arms slid around her back to try to keep her from shaking to much. "That's only in twenty minutes, dinner will be done by then too." Her shoulders still trembled as the storm grew closer still.

Fred plowed into the room, stumbling over his feet, quickly diving for George's bed, sliding the floorboard that was underneath it open and sticking the order forms that they had been working on downstairs into it. Once securing the documents, he sat on George's bed and looked to his twin and their best friend. "Calming Draught not finished yet?" Fred asked and George glared.

"Not until the hour." George told Fred, who nodded in understanding.

"Dinner will be soon." Fred said trying to change the subject, "And we leave to King's Cross in a couple days..." he looked at Kellie, hoping for some sort of response from her. "Kellie- we'll be able to see Lee and Angelina again."

They sat in silence, Kellie not answering to Fred at all. When the hour came, Fred pulled a small cup out of his drawer and filled it with the brew. "Kellie, here, it's done." He said pulling her from George and pressing the glass into her hands. She downed the glass as if it were to save her life and sat for a moment longer.

"Kellie-?" Fred and George both questioned.

"It's getting better." She said calming down a lot. She took in a couple of deep breathes as Fred looked over Georges' shoulder curious to know her status from the calming draught. "Dinner should be ready, correct?" Kellie said standing up with the help of Fred.

"Yeah, but you might want to clean yourself up, love." Fred told her before gesturing to the bathroom across the hall.

"Thanks..." Kellie muttered before leaving the room quickly.

The next couple of days that led to September 1st were all the same. The rain had not lifted at all, and Kellie found herself relying more than usual on the Calming Draught. She found herself on the seat between George and the compartment door on the ride to the school. "Have you given any more thought to what it was that Bill and the others had all been talking about?" Lee asked, hearing what the three had known from the Quidditch Cup and what had been said.

"I gave up trying to figure it out." Kellie told Lee as Fred through another chocolate frog at her. "Stop it!" Fred laughed as George picked the chocolate frog off of Kellie's blond head. "Thank you..."

"Don't you have prefect duty?" Fred shot at Kellie who stuck her tongue out at Fred.

"Cho Chang is covering for me. She knows I hate the weather." Kellie said shifting uncomfortably against the wall. "Glad I befriended her first year."

"I thought we were your only friends." Angelina teased causing Kellie to roll her eyes.

"I'm also friends with Tommy Croft from Hufflepuff." I told Angelina, "Bet you didn't know that one."

"How'd you meet him? First year?" Fred asked.

"No, I've known him since I was a kid. He lived down the street and we went to the same play center." Kellie explained, "But I moved away when... well, you know, and so it was interesting to run into each other again first year." She shrugged it off, the calming draught working well over the thoughts of her parents.

"That's interesting to know." George said as him and Fred both looked at each other with a smirk. Kellie hit George in the arm with a glare, "What?"

"He's not going to be your new test subject." She told George seriously.

"How do you know if that's what we were even thinking that?"

"Because I _know_ you two." Kellie said crossing her arms and glaring at George.

"Sad to say I could see it coming too." Angelina laughed as she glanced from Lee to Fred.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The lady that ran the trolley questioned as she paused at our compartment.

"No chocolate frogs for anyone... _please_." Kellie said looking up from her book she was reading. "I'll take a bag of Bertie Botts."

"Here you go, deary." The trolley lady handed her the bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans as Kellie handed over the money. The others got a couple other sweets and chocolates before the trolley disappeared down the train.

"Who do you think will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Lee asked.

"I think the question is more to the fact of how long will they be around." Angelina said with a laugh. "I can't stay much longer, I promised Alicia and Katie that I would sit with them for part of the train ride."

"I'll come with you when you do." Lee said with a large grin at the thought of being around Alica and Katie, the two other chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Kellie pulled out a small water bottle and took a sip of it before capping it and sliding it back into her bag. "Calming Draught?" Angelina asked catching sight of the bottle. Kellie nodded and rested her head against the wall pulling out the Advance Potion Making book. "What classes are you lot taking this year?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration." Fred told them.

"All those plus Potions." George told them.

"You got an _O_ in Potions?" Angelina and Lee both said in shock.

"We all were shocked." Kellie told them.

"Well when you have an excellent study-buddy it's hard _not_to learn everything." George said smugly while Fred raised an eyebrow suggestively, getting a couple of Bertie Bott beans chucked at him.

"What about you, Kellie?" Angelina asked, ignoring the new war between Fred and Kellie.

"Those five, Ancient Runes,Divination and History of Magic."

"That's impossible! How did you get an _O_ in History of Magic?" Fred said, not knowing that she gotten such a grade in such a class.

"I don't know. I like to read about it, I suppose." Kellie shrugged, "What about you two?"

"Same as George except with Divination." Lee told Kellie.

"We have the same minus that History of Magic business." Angelina laughed.

It wasn't much longer when Angelina and Lee left to find Katie and Alica. Fred had been in a deep conversation with George on the shop ideas and what products they should do next. Kellie took the opportunity to start throwing Bertie Botts at Fred's bright orange head. He attempted to ignore it for as long as he could before soon the whole compartment was filled with Bertie Botts, some sticking to the window to the door and others on the ceiling to the compartment.

"What about ever changing flavored Bertie Botts?" Kellie offered as she threw another bean at Fred.

"That is a good idea." Fred said. "But-"

"Bertie Botts still owns his beans, and if we wanted to do an ever changing bean, we'd have to go through the whole copyright infringements, and we'd have to come up with an entirely new name." George explained, "Unless we don't do beans, but-"

"Popcorn?" Fred said as he popped a bean into his mouth. "Pop Cotton, the ever changing flavored popcorn?"

"Odd name." Kellie laughed, "You'll have to work on that more." She glanced back down to the book in her hands, "So Fred..." Kellie started, deciding to change the subject, "When you going to ask Angelina out?"

Fred choked on the Bertie Bott Bean he had been eating, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"It's quite clear what she means, Fred." George laughed as he took a glance outside at the pouring rain. "I think I can see the station coming up."

"Thank you." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Avoiding the question, are we?" Kellie teased as she flipped the page in her book aimlessly before shutting it and putting it back in her bag.

"Still trying to hide your affections for me too, are we?" Fred shot with a smirk, "Jealousy is a bad thing to have, Miss Cotton."

"Aye, you would know, mate." Kellie shot back as the train slowed to a stop. "Looks like we're here."

The rain was so heavy and thick that it felt like buckets of ice water being poured over each person as they raced to the carriages. Kellie shuddered as she stayed underneath the umbrella she had brought each year since she had been to Hogwarts. "Fred! George! Kellie!" Lee's voice carried as he waved his arm over to them from a carriage. "Over here!"

"Thanks for saving us some spots, Lee." Kellie said, grateful to not have to find a carriage for them alone. She nearly dove into the carriage and sat next to Alicia and Katie, on top of Angelina's lap while the twins and Lee sat opposite of the girls.

"I really in all honesty think if Professor McGonagall spotted us all sitting atop of each other like this would deduct so many points that winning the Quidditch Cup this year wouldn't help at all." Katie said with a laugh.

"Think if Leanne was in here with us," Alicia stated, "she'd be sitting on your lap, Katie."

Lee closed the door and slid into the seat next to Fred, across from Alicia. "Didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier, guys." Katie said to the twins, and Kellie. "How was holiday?"

"Spent the later of Holiday at the Quidditch World Cup." Fred started as Katie nodded.

"Heard that was a real smashing party." Alicia said with a laugh.

"Oh quite the contrary." George continued, "Quite the gathering afterwards with the mark in the sky."

"The storms not a bother to you, is it, Kellie?" Angelina offered as Kellie pulled the Muggle Water Bottle out and took another go at it.

"Not much." Kellie shrugged, "Still gets to me every now and then, but with the Draught I can just ignore it."

"Oh, how's the business coming along?" Katie asked, turning back to the twins.

"Quite well. We got Ludo Bagman to be a great customer." George said glancing at Kellie who was swatting away Angelina's hand and attempts at trying to braid her hair. "Got some other customers to start owling in their order forms."

"That's quite well." Katie said with a smile, "Hope all works out for the best."

"Well, we also won a bet at the cup." Fred explained.

"How'd you manage that one?" Lee asked.

"Irish wins, but Krum got the snitch." Fred explained.

"What about that Stevie guy you ran into at the Muggle village, Kellie?" Alicia asked, hearing about the girls day from Kellie that night. "Did you ever run into him again?"

"Once." Kellie said standing from Angelina's lap as to free herself from the hands that kept attempting to braid her hair. She bumped her head on the top of the carriage as it had hit a rock on the trail and landed on Lee. "I had gone back into town with Ginny the other day and he was a little nervous to talk to me again, seeing as how we were _rudely_interrupted the time before."

She glared at Fred and George who both put on their best angel faces.

"So what happened?" Alicia said with a light smirk, as she saw Fred and George take notice, apparently not aware of the latest meeting between the Muggle boy and their friend Kellie.

"Nothing much, we just talked a bit, and I told him that I'd be back around next summer." Kellie shrugged, "He's a nice guy, bought Ginny and I some hot cocoa."

"Did he now?" Fred and George said with a disapproving look.

The rain didn't lighten at all as the carriages arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts. They were one of the first carriages to arrive, and one of the first groups to enter the entrance. Katie let out a loud scream as a bright green balloon had been thrown onto her head, the water splattering everywhere.

"Peeves!" Katie yelled as Alicia quickly dried her friend up. "There you go, Katie."

"_Protego_." Angelina shot as a sheild formed above them, deflecting the water balloons.

"I never thought to use it to defend myself from non-magical objects." Kellie laughed as they trotted towards the Great Hall.

"Hey, Peeves!" Fred yelled before leaving his site, "Make sure to get Ronnikins for us."

"Will do, mates." Peeves grinned before tossing another balloon on some unsuspecting third year girls, who all cried out.

The group met up with some other Gryffindors, Katie's friend Leanne greeted the group before pulling Katie off to another group of babbling girls that seemed excited to have returned to Hogwarts. "Hope the sorting's not too long." Lee commented as they took seats on the middle of the table. The three boys sitting opposite of the three girls that had rode in the carriage with them. "I'm starved."

"With how thin you look, I'm surprised you know what food is." Angelina teased, causing the group to roar with laughter.

The sorting hat sang a new song, sorted the students, and soon Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the students, "I only have two words to say to you, _tuck in_." The platters that had been emptied had suddenly filled above the brim with food.

"_Finally_!" Lee said grabbing the mashed potatoes and scooping them onto his plate along with the chicken breasts and stuffing.

"Don't eat to much, Lee." Kellie warned, "Or else you might break you bed tonight."

"We're at a school filled with magic, we can easily repair it. Make it stronger." Lee said with a joyful laugh.

"Bill and Charlie said that we'd learn something tonight when we got here." George said his mouth full of some solid food. "Wonder when we'll actually hear about it."

"Probably not until mornin'," Angelina stated, "Once everything settled."

"Aw man..." Kellie moaned as she slammed down her golden goblet. The five friends around her looked curious as to know what was wrong. "Calming Draught is wearing out and I don't have anymore!" A clap of thunder could be heard and Kellie shuddered slightly, rolling her eyes. "Wish I brewed a cauldron more before we left."

"Probably should 'ave." Alicia said as she lowered her goblet of punkin juice. "Maybe they'll have some more in the Hospital Wing."

"I think I'll be able to manage through the night. If it's like this tomorrow, I'll have too." Kellie miffed as the food vanished and pudding arrived for dessert.

"So! Now that we have all been fed and watered..." The headmaster had silenced everyone once dinner had finished. "...I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." The group knew all the notices, the forbidden forest is of course forbidden. Kellie learned last year the hard way why it had been forbidden. There was a large list of forbidden objects, pinned up in Filches office.

"Not going to follow that rule, now are we?" Fred elbowed George as they both matched grins. He then made note to Hogsmeade, and the twins grinned, "Not like _we're_ forbidden."

"And some of us _don't_ have permission to go." George said shooting Kellie a look that she merely ignored by giving her full attention to the headmaster.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"That's rubbish!" Fred and George shot. "They can cancel that!"

"Why? Because that's the only thing you're good at?" Angelina taunted as Alicia laughed silently at the look Fred and George shot at Angelina.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

A deafening rumble of thunder came as the doors to the Great Hall banged open, and Kellie let out a small whimper which got Angelina to pull her into a tight hug, calming her in the slightest of ways. The group, along with all other students, turned to face the Great Hall doors that had opened abruptly. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. He lowered his hood, a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair appeared before he began to walk towards the staff table.

A dull _clunk_came with every other step that the stranger took. He limped up to the headmaster, and a great flash of lightning sent Kellie to nearly jump onto Angelina completely, while the strangers face came clear into view. "Isn't that Mad-eye Moody?" Alicia asked, looking to the twins and Lee. "The Auror."

"The Auror?" Lee asked, "What's he doing here?"

He was shaking hands with Dumbledore, mumbling words to each other. Mad-eye Moody soon took a seat at the end of the table, and Dumbledore turned back to his students, "May I introduce ou new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" He was speaking brightly while the hall remained silent, "Professor Moody."

It was silent, except for the applause from the headmaster, and the half-giant, Hagrid. Kellie took in a deep breath, and calmed herself before looking up at the professor. "He's the one that your Dad had to go and help with this morning, wasn't he?" Kellie asked the twins who both nodded together.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued from earlier, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred quite loudly as no one else had broken the tense silence that had been created. Everyone was laughing, minus the Slytherin population of students.

"I am _not_joking, Mr Weasley." the headmaster chuckled, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

The head of Gryffindor had cleared her throat as a blunt sign that it was not the time for it.

"Where was I?" Dumbledore laughed, "Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks."

"I'm not going for it." Kellie murmured to Angelina.

"I am." She told Kellie back who rolled her eyes.

"The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Yep, definitely not entering now." Kellie said, this time the boys across the table hearing.

"What?! Why not?" Fred asked, "You're use to explosions of sorts, and landing in the hospital wing, you risk your life all the time for your experiments."

"That's different." Kellie shot, ignoring Dumbledores continuous speech, "I don't want to put my life in danger just for show. I like it for learning experiments."

"You're mental." George told her. She gave a disapproving look to him as she rolled her eyes and focused back on Dumbledore.

"...short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed around the table. "I call that prize!"

"Don't be so greedy, Fred." George said, "You have a twin too."

"Aye, I do." Fred said with a grin, "It's _our_ prize money."

When it was brought up that you must be seventeen when you enter your name, Kellie could have sworn Dumbledore looked straight at the twins, who each had begun to protest profoundly. "And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore concluded with a clap of his hands, before sitting down and began to talk once more to Mad-eye Moody.

"They can't do that!" George said furious, "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"Stop glaring at Dumbledore, it's not his choice." Kellie shot, hitting George in the arm as she pulled herself out of the tables.

"They're not stopping me." Fred said stubbornly, also scowling towards Dumbledore. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Let's go before I leave you here looking like a bunch of babbling baboons." Angelina told the twins before nodding to Alicia, Lee and Kellie.

"The password is Balderdash if you're going to take _forever_." Kellie told George before leaving with the others, leaving the twins with Ron, Harry, Hermione and a couple other stragglers.

"Lee, are you going to enter?" Alicia asked as the four made their way up the staircase.

"I won't be seventeen until November first!" Lee said exasperated, "it's not fair if you ask me."

"Want to switch birthdays mate?" Kellie asked, "I'd be glad to wait until November to be seventeen."

"Why do you say that?" Lee asked her.

"Fred and George are going to bug me to slip their names in for them." She explained, "And I don't even want to go near the judge, don't want him to know I'm seventeen."

"Where's your Gryffindor pride?" Angelina asked, "You'll be seventeen by October, and you'll be able to do it. This is a chance you'll never get again."

"I don't want the chance now." Kellie huffed as they reached the portrait.

"Password?"

"Balderdash." Kellie told the fat lady who let the four in. "Well, I'm tired, and I _really _want to ignore this storm. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Night, love." Lee called as Kellie left to the staircase.

"We'll be up in a few." Angelina called before taking a table up with Lee and Alicia.

* * *

**YAY! Two chapters out within 24 hours! hazzah! So I'm reading Goblet of Fire AND watching it. lol Reveiws anyone? Nobody reviewed last chapter. =/ hrmm... oh well. I think I might go to bed now. lol it's nearly 2 in the morning! AH! That means one day and twenty hours until I'm eighteen! YAY I'll try to get chapter seven out soon. =) That'll have Mad-eye Moody in it. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Unforgivables**

"Alastor Moody..." The large professor began, "...ex-Auror, and now your professor."

"Like we haven't gotten that much yet." George whispered to Lee who sat behind him and Fred. Next to him sat their blond friend who was immersed in the book that hadn't even been called upon to pull out.

"Miss Cotton, if you would please remove your book from in front of you, and pay attention to the lesson in which I am going to teach." Kellie flushed a deep crimson as she looked up, startled. The Professor had his back turned to the class and she was confused as to how he knew she was reading the book. "Mr Weasley, return facing frontwards." George tinted a light pink before facing forward once more. "Miss Corneal, no passing notes in class." He shot at a Ravenclaw girl.

Kellie glanced at Lee who gave her the same confused look. "You have all had unstable lessons in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the Ministry thinks I shouldn't be teaching you lot about the three unforgivables." Alastor Moody began, turning back to the class. "Does anyone know these curses by name?"

"Miss Johnson-" Angelina rose in her seat, "The torturing curse, _cruciatus_." She told the Professor who nodded.

He enlarged one of the spiders that was in a container, so that all in the class could see. "This is the torturing curse, and many dark wizards are most known to use this to get information out of their victims, or to cause them great suffering if they please to do so." he looked over the class, "Can anyone tell me how to use the _cruciatus_ curse properly?" he waited a moment, "Miss Cotton, if you dare open that book again, I will give you weeks worth of the most painful detention you have ever had." Kellie closed her book once more and looked up.

"Since you seem to know what is going on, why don't you care to explain how the curse is used."

Kellie rose from her seat next to Lee, all eyes on her. "I- I believe I read somewhere that the use of the _cruciatus_ curse is used by emotion-"

"Raw emotion." Professor Moody cut her off, "You must want to torture them inside. You cannot be weak or else the curse will be weak."

Kellie began to sit back down but Professor Moody started again, "Miss Cotton, I did not tell you that you could sit down!"

"S-sorry, sir." Kellie said, fully embarrassed now.

"Would you care to tell us another curse?"

"The _imperius_ curse, sir?" Kellie asked.

"Correct." Professor Moody said, releasing the spider from the torturing curse and soon putting it under the mind-controlling curse, "Most of the witches and wizards that are in Azkaban right now are in because they claimed to be under the _imperius_curse and had no control over their actions. Of course, they are all lying, and have told the truth due to Veritserum."

"Mr Croft- do not pass jokes around the class unless you would like to share them with the _rest_of the class." Kellie turned and caught out of the corner of her eye, Tommy Croft, a dark haired boy, tall for his age with dark eyes. He had grown from the geeky kid that Kellie had known with thick rimmed glasses and stripped colared shirts. Sitting next to him was his latest of girlfriend, Kristen Locke, a sixth year Hufflepuff like himself. "Would you like to tell us the third curse, Mr Croft?"

"The killing curse..." Tommy said nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he let a smug smirk lie on his lips. "... the worst of all the unforgivables."

"That is correct, Mr Croft." Moody said turning his wand to the spider, "_Avada Kedevra!_" The spider fell, dead, in front of the class. Kellie let a small shiver show as she closed her eyes. Reading about the curse and seeing it were two different things. Tommy sat back down, the smug look still on his face. Kellie took the chance to sit, but Professor Moody's voice echoed to her, "Did I say you can sit, Miss Cotton? You too, Mr Croft!"

Tommy sneered and stood once more as Kellie slowly rose to her feet. "Now, if you two will come forth, in front of the class." Tommy and Kellie glanced at each other before both stepping to the front of the class. "Pull out your wands, pull them _out_!"

Kellie hesitantly pulled it out as Tommy did the same. "Now, I will be teaching you how to fight off the _imperius_curse this year, and I want to see where you stand so far." He looked at Tommy and then to Kellie. "Which of you is willing to preform the curse?" Neither raised their wand to offer. "Thank you for volunteering, Miss Cotton."

A lump formed in her throat as Tommy tried to hide his nerves. "Wands to the ready now." Moody said. "Everyone else, watch closely, take notes on his behaivor under the curse."

"I- I don't think I can, Professor." Kellie said, "The use of any one curse is a one way ticket to Azkaban..."

"This is for learning purposes, and you will not be sent to Azkaban." Moody asured her. "Now, focus on taking control over his mind, and Mr Croft, try and fight off her taking over you."

A whistle came from the back of the class. One that would impose something that was not related to the topic at hand. "Pro-professor, I don't think this is right." Kellie spoke against the teacher.

"You will do as I say, Miss Cotton." Moody shot at her, "You first disrespect me by reading in my class when I am trying to give a lesson, and then you decide to go against the lesson which is being taught. Five points from Gryffindor."

"W-what?! That's an unfair reason to do such." Kellie said defiantly.

"And a weeks of detention." Kellie looked at Moody like he was crazy, more crazy than what most thought he was all ready. "Preform the lesson, and the detentions may be forgiven."

Fred and George exchanged a lot of shock. Kellie was not one to go against a teachers orders. "Fine..." Kellie said barely above a whisper as she turned back to Tommy Croft. "_Im_-_imperio_..." She said pointing her wand at Tommy, but dropped it almost immediately, "Sir, I cannot... I'll take the detentions."

"Mr Croft, preform the curse on Miss Cotton then." Moody said in his husky growl of a voice as Kellie looked down at her wand on the ground.

Tommy nodded hesitantly before raising his wand to Kellie. "_Imperio_." He said, the curse hitting Kellie.

She felt numb, like all worry left in the world, and whatever she did would not result in any harm or any form of punishment. A voice in her head told her she was a Muggle dancer, and that she loved to dance, told her to dance right then. She wanted to dance badly, although she had never danced in her life. She danced anyways, spinning, and twirling as she danced around the room.

She forgot what she was suppose to be doing until she spotted the front of the classroom where the professor stood with Tommy Croft who's wand was brandished in front of him. She had to fight off the _imperius_ curse. Why would she want to do that though? Nothing could make her world horrid, she was dancing. She loved to dance.

She was in the back of the classroom, dancing between the isles, a smile on her face as she twirled around. She took a Hufflepuff boys hand and pulled him to his feet, and began to dance with him. He was embarrassed and didn't dance much, but it didn't matter, she loved to dance, and she would dance enough for the both of them.

Then it all went away, and she was falling onto the ground. The Hufflepuff boy grabbed her and helped her to her feet. "What happened?" Kellie asked looking around as one hand flew to her head, her head spinning with what had just happened. "Was I _dancing_?"

"Quite beautifully, love." George told her after class as they headed out for a break before dinner. She was leaning against Angelina, her head still spinning from the class ten minutes ago. "Didn't know you _could_ dance."

"Normally I wouldn't be able too." She told George as she leaned off of Angelina. "I made a fool out of myself today."

"At least he didn't have you snog someone." Lee told her, "Imagine if it was Dylan Dwight of Slytherin. I don't think three tubes of toothpaste would help you there."

"I think I'd rather die that snog a Slytherin." Kellie spat with a gag at the thought.

"Who would you rather snog then, love?" Fred asked as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"That Stevie guy... The Muggle." Kellie teased as George shot Fred a look. "I merely kid." She told George before Fred shoved her towards him. "I don't think I'd be able to survive with a Muggle nowadays anyways."

"And why's that?" Lee asked, "Uncle to bad of an influence?"

"Most definitely." She said as George pulled her to him as Fred took Alicia and Angelina under his arms, an arm each over their shoulders. "Although there's no Quidditch this year, does that mean you guys still can't use the pitch?"

"I'm pretty sure we can." Fred said with a shrug, "Angelina, you're suppose to be Captain this year, right?"

"That's right." Angelina said with a nod.

"So, dear Captain, are we able to use the pitch?" Fred said with a devilish smile.

"Most definitely." She said as the six headed to the pitch for their free period.

"Go ahead and jump in as keeper, Kellie." Angelina teased tossing Kellie a broom.

"I think Lee should do that one." Kellie laughed nervously, handing off the broom to Lee.

"Aw, c'mon, Kellie. Lee's a commentator, you know that." Alicia told her, "Are you scared you might be good?"

"N-no, it's just I don't want the chance of getting knocked off a broom." Kellie shot.

"Well, then you'll be a chaser. It'll be three on three. The twins and you versus the two chasers, and Lee." Alicia said, "We'll play with no keeper."

A mere hour later, Kellie was found on the grass on the pitch, groaning about being sore from being hit with the Quaffle one to many times. "You get use to it over time." Alicia told her. "At least you didn't fall off the broom this time."

"Yeah... this time." Fred teased as he helped her onto her feet. "Dinner's all ready started, let's just go eat."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lee said with a grin as he seemed to be hungrier this year than any other.

Fred spotted Ron and Harry just as Hermione got up and left them. He took her seat, the others filling around the two. "Moody! How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool!" George said with a grin.

"I think I might drop the class." Kellie scowled as she sat down between George and Harry.

"He's super cool!" Lee said sitting on the other side of Ron.

"We had him this afternoon." Alicia explained.

"Why is it that Kellie, who normally adores any teacher, hates the class, and the twins, who adore mischief, and not teachers or school, seem to love Moody?" Ron and Harry put together.

"It's so stupid, the way he teaches." Kellie sighed as she grabbed some casserole.

"What was it like?" Harry asked, looking to the two eager Weasley's around him.

"Never had a lesson like it." Fred told them.

"He _knows_, man," said Lee excitedly.

"Knows, what?" Ron asked leaning to Lee for a better explanation.

"Knows what it's like to be out there _doing_ it," George commented, grabbing Ron's attention.

"Doing what?" asked Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," Fred replied.

"He's seen it all,"

"And that's why he's mad! Making students do such a thing in class!" Kellie shot at George and Fred who kept going on as if Moody was a great person. "I'm going to the common room. I have homework to finish."

"Hermione's in the library if you want to go there." Ron offered.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kellie shot before leaving the table.

"To bad we don't have Moody till Thursday, Harry." Ron sighed disappointed.

"What happened with Kellie?" Harry asked the twins, knowing that they would spill the gossip.

"Just wait till you have the class, and then ask Kellie about it." Fred said as he piled food onto his plate, "She can tell you all about it."

A loud scream echoed through the common room that evening after dinner as Fred and George jumped over the couch, startling Kellie out of it, nearly losing her book to the fireplace. She hit them both respectfully before sitting back down, "How many times do I have to remind you not to do that?!"

"At least once more." Fred said with a grin.

"Until it sinks in," said George, matching Fred's grin.

"Why are you two grinning?" Kellie said suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Nothing love." Fred said as he looked up at George. "It's what _your_ going to do."

"What am _I_ going to be doing?" Kellie asked suspiciously.

"You're going to help us find a way to make a sufficient aging potion," said Fred most proudly.

"Ah- no."

"And why not?" George pressed curiously as he received a glare from Kellie.

"The judge will have your birth record. He'll be able to know if you've turned seventeen or not."

She shot down their hopes and went back to the book and parchment she was working on, "Now let me be. I have a Potions essay I have to complete."

"Snape didn't give us an essay," George told her.

"I know, but I all ready know he'll be making us do on Veritserum next week." Fred and George exchanged a look while Kellie continued to talk. "And I'll be busy next week with-" Fred had pulled her parchment out from under her quill.

"Some essay this is." Fred smirked delighted, "Writing love notes are we?"

"_No!_" Kellie shot snatching the paper back. "He's just wondering if we've found out about the Triwizard Tournament yet. I'm working on my Potions essay too."

"Tell Charlie that we say hello,and to stop writing love notes to you." Fred told her as he stood from the couch.

"It's not a love note." Kellie protested. "It's not my fault that I actually take the time to return letters to friends."

"Ah- you see, _friends_. Charlie's our brother, family- blood- not a friend." Fred pointed out with a smug smirk. "I reply to friends all the time."

"You _mean_ Angelina when you say that, right?" Kellie poked fun at Fred who rolled his eyes and walked away, George jumping over the couch with him.

The next couple of days came uneventful, other than Kellie hearing from Ron and Harry about how May-eye Moody transfigured Draco Malfoy into a small white ferret, which got him the nickname in the Gryffindor Common room, "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Kellie entered after dinner for a couple minutes with Lee Jordan and looked over to the twins who sat in the corner of the table working on the aging potion. She sighed and Lee let out a small chuckle. "What are you lot doing?" Kellie asked spotting Ron and Harry working on their Divination work. "Divination homework?"

"Yep." The two nodded, proud of their lying predictions.

"Did you get a put-in about having an encounter with _The Grim_, Harry?" Kellie teased, knowing about all of Professor Trelawney predictions of Harry and _The Grim_.

"Are you taking Divination's this year, Kellie?" Ron asked her.

"Nope," Kellie laughed, "I kicked the habit."

"To bad, you could probably help us loads," miffed Ron as he flipped the pages in his book. "What do you suppose the sound of this; _on September twenty-ninth I will be drowning in the Black Lake_?"

"Eh, not the best idea." Kellie shrugged, "Let me see your hand, and I can give you a prediction of sorts."

"Oh yeah?" Ron laughed as Kellie took Harry's hand in hers. "What do you see?"

"Dear boy!" Kellie said dramatically, as if she was Professor Trelawney, "I see something _dark_... terribly dark in your future! Pain, suffering, and hardship lies ahead, my boy, be warned to keep your friends close, before you lose them... They will turn against you soon, and you will be left in a twisted state, a horrid state." Ron and Harry were both laughing at this, "BEWARE! I see... _THE GRIM_ in your hand!"

She could no longer speak clearly as she was laughing to hard with the two boys. "That was great, Kellie!" Ron laughed, "You sound just like her."

"Oh, do I?" Kellie mocked with a smile. "I think I might dress up as her this year for Halloween, what do you think?"

"You can pull it off." Lee said hearing the conversation as he came back from Fred and Georges' table, "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are you two heading off too?" Ron asked curious.

"I still have detention with Moody until tomorrow. Then I'll be freed for now." She rolled her eyes, "Lee just has prefect duty he must attend too."

"_You_ have a detention and Fred and George _don't_?" Ron said shocked.

"Yeah..." Kellie rolled her eyes, "but that's what I get for not wanting to preform an unforgivable." she mumbled as she walked away, Ron and Harry not catching the reason.

She glanced over to the twins as Fred crossed something out dramatically rough on the parchment as George glanced up as Lee and Kellie left. Kellie gave him a small smile which he returned before she disappeared from his view.

"More detentions?" Fred said shocked as Kellie had slammed her books down on Freds' trunk in the boys dormitory. "When are you going to just give in to it all and just do whatever he asks?"

"I am not going to break the rules just for a stupid school subject." Kellie hissed as she crossed her arms, "Who does he _think_he is?! I don't bloody care he was an Auror, he has no right to be forcing students to do unforgivables, and now, for detentions he has me doing defensive spells against him. It's cutting into my experimental time."

"Calm down, love." Fred said pulling Kellie onto his bed, "It gets you more practice than us."

"But why _me?_" I asked as I kicked off my shoes and crossed my legs, "Denise Weston from Ravenclaw wouldn't preform the curse either, and she didn't get detentions!"

"Maybe Moody's in love with you." Fred teased getting a hard hit in his shoulder from Kellie.

"Don't be mental," She gagged as she flopped back onto his bed. "How's the brew coming along?"

"Peachy," George told her with a smile, "Well, that's what it smells like."

"Does not, it smells like a rose garden!" Fred protested, "With a small hint of lemon."

"What potion is it now?" George asked, sending a glare to Fred.

"A love potion." Kellie explained, "I figured if I could make some form of a stronger love potion, you guys could sell it for your business."

"How do you know it'll work?" George asked, quite curious, "Are you going to test it on someone?"

"Well, to know exactly how long it last and how well it works, I'd have to try it on myself." She explained, "I'm a little nervous on how it'll come out..."

"Why do you say that?" Fred asked.

"I added a bit of frogs leg, which you wouldn't normally add, but it's suppose to add a lasting effect, and stronger scent," Kellie explained, "The downside of it is that it can also turn it into a poison that could be fatal...."

"Try it on an animal of sorts!" George said, "What if you die from it."

"Live and learn." She shrugged as both twins gave her a hard look, "Or die and have someone else learn."

"Run this by me again, love, why are you doing much more work this year? N.E.W.T.'s aren't until next year," Fred reminded.

"Because if I fall behind now, I won't be able to catch up next year!" She insisted, "I need to find something to please Moody... Something to make sure I don't fall behind... Or get any more detentions."

"Just do the spells." Fred said dismissively.

"I don't want too," Kellie sighed.

The next Monday, she found herself standing in the front of the class, Moody standing opposite of her. "Instead of having students doing it to other students, I will now be your opponent." He gruffed out, "Miss Cotton, try and defend or dodge my spells while trying to pull me under the _imperius_ curse."

"R-right." She nodded gripping her wand tightly.

"Are you ready?"

"I- I think-" Kellie dodged behind the chalkboard as a spell was shot at her. "I didn't say I was ready!"

"Dark Wizards won't wait until you're ready, Miss Cotton!" Moody shot at her and she scowled, "Now fight back and defend!"

"_Protego!_" She yelled blocking a curse, but a second curse was shot at her and she was blown off her feet and over one of the tables between two Slytherins. She let out a couple profanities as she pulled herself back to her feet. Another spell was shot at her and she dropped to the ground. "Is there any surrendering here?"

"Not unless you want to be killed by a Dark Wizard, Miss Cotton!" Moody roared as Kellie crawled from behind the tables back towards the side wall.

"Fine..." Kellie said standing back up and raising her wand up. She flicked it as she deflected a spell, "_Imperio_."

She cursed to herself as all worry left her mind. She could hear Moody's voice, _What should I make you do? Dance? no no- You've done that all ready... What about spill your darkest secrets? Ones made up of course..._

Why would Kellie want to spill her secrets, even if they weren't her secrets? It didn't make sense.

_Climb the wall, climb to the ceiling,_ Moody's voice came again.

Kellie could feel herself going towards the wall to climb it, to climb to the ceiling. _This is stupid_, she thought as she tightened her grip on her wand, _stupid, stupid, stupid..._ She could feel a pain as she had began to hit her head against the wall before feeling the curse be lifted and she fell backwards after one last hit against the wall.

"Ma'am Pomfrey says you'll be out of the Hospital Wing in by dinner," George told her as he and Fred stood on either side of the hosiptal wing bed that Kellie was occupying.

"What happened?" Kellie asked as her head began to pound more than before.

"You were fighting off the curse," said Fred simply, "drink more up, it'll get you out of here faster."

Kellie sat up and grabbed the cup next to her, smelling it first. She scrunched up her nose, the smell retched. She told herself she had to do it, she had to drink it, so she plugged her nose before downing the cup in one gulp. "_Disgusting_!"

"Most are if they're to heal you," teased George as he watched her gag, a laugh held on his lips.

"I plan on coming up with something to change the taste of medicines... They have that in the Muggle world, you know that?"

"Nope, didn't know at all," the twins both chimed.

"Cherry's the most common, but grape is out there too," Kellie told them as she sat up. Ma'am Pomfrey came over and checked her over before letting her leave the Hospital Wing with the twins.

Outside the Great Hall was a large crowd which prevented them from entering. "What's it say?" Lee's voice came to the three.

_**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT  
**__The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guest before the Welcoming Feast._

The twins voice echoed in unison, "Sweet."

"We have Charms on Friday," Kellie sighed, "I personally like that class."

"Well, looks like charms is ending early that day," Fred said with a small laugh, "let's go inside. I'm starved."

"What's with the head wrapping, Cotton? Trying to set a new style?" Kellie looked over to see Abby Qantas, a sixth year Slytherin, and one girl that had grown to have a problem with Kellie since they met their first year, was sneering their way.

"Not trying, I'm pretty sure it's working, Qantas," Kellie said with a bright smile, "Hasn't you Muggle loving sister told you about it?"

"Don't talk about that _sister_." Abby Qantas sneered, pulling her wand out from her robes.

"Would you prefer I mention the squib sister of yours? Sad isn't it? Having to live to the expectations that neither of your sisters could meet," Kellie's eyes narrowed on Abby Qantas as Fred attempted to pull her away. "I feel sorry for you..."

"I won't be feeling sorry for you spending another week in the hospital wing-"

"Miss Qantas! Miss Cotton!" The two jumped as Professor Moody limped over to the two groups. Kellie groaned something that sounded much like, _why me?_ but Moody apparently had not heard it. "If you two are going to go and duel something out so easily, do it for house points, not for the mere loss of points."

Abby and Kellie matched glares before Kellie turned and away, her eyes catching Angelina and Alicia from the table. Moody broke though, "Come tonight to settle this dispute. The winner will get house points added for a good win."

"Professor..." Kellie said, not looking at either Abby or the Professor that stood near them. "I will not be showing up."

Moody gruffed something inaudibly before limping away, "then no dueling in the Great Hall."

"I didn't think Gryffindor was full of _cowards_," Abby sneered once Moody was out of ear shot. "or is it a _Mudblood_thing to do?" Before either twin could even react, Abby Qantas was letting out an ear retching scream as her hands flew to her nose as she had fallen backwards. A string of curse words soon following as her friends pulled their wands out.

"Do you honestly want to mess with us?" George sneered as he, and Fred had both pulled their wands out. The two comrades lowered their wands, sneers following as they helped Abby up to her feet and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Bunch of gits, Slytherin has," Fred shot as the three took seats away from the rest of the table.

As soon as they had sat, their head of house had appeared almost instantly, her arms crossed as Kellie paled at the sight of her. "Pro-professor..."

"Miss Cotton, please come with me to my officer."

"I can explain, Professor." Kellie said as she stood and left with her head of house. Fred and George looked after their friend a little curious as Harry, Ron and Hermione all entered and sat down minutes later. The twins were talking in hushed voices, as to not let anyone else hear their plans. "It's a bummer all right," said George gloomily to Fred, "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll send him letters non-stop. Or we'll stuff it into his hands, he can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked as Hermione asked, "Where's Kellie?"

"Wish you would," Fred relied, looking irritated at the interruption.

"Punched Quantus in the face and is in McGonagall's office right now." George explained to Hermione who nodded and questioned it further.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George, dismissing Fred's comment, and butting through Hermione's conversation with George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," George replied with a half glare.

* * *

**Here's chapter seven! YAY! I got three chapters out all ready this weekend! TOMORROW I turn 18! YAY So excited! =) Well any reviews? Haven't gotten any in a while. =/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"I didn't think it was capable for you to get more detentions than us... combined," Fred teased as he and Kellie walked down the corridor(Fred's arm over her shoulders) to meet with George in the Great Hall. "Even if you wanted to enter the Triwizard Tournament, I don't think Professor McGonagall would let you."

"I don't want her to let me," sighed Kellie as Fred's hand began to play with her hair. She looked up at Fred for a moment and he looked quizically back at her.

"What's a-matter, love?" Fred asked as he took notice to Kellie looking at him strangely.

"I don't get how people get you and George mixed up," She said thinking about it as she looked forward to where they were walking. "I mean, you two are completely different, and it sometimes frustrating to have people get you two confused."

"Is that _really _what your thinking about?" asked Fred dismissing the topic she had started.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she sounded defensive about it.

"You know what I mean, Kellie, I'm not blind," she looked at him confused for a minute, but it mixed with a suspicious look, "You are obviously madly in love with me, and it infuriates you that people can mix me with George."

"_Real_ charming." Kellie said rolling her eyes, "But that's not exactly what I'm thinking about."

"Does it contain that same statement, but with a different brother of mine?"

"What?!" Kellie shot, her voice jumping an octave higher than normal, "I am not madly in love with anyone."

"You just don't see it yet," Fred grinned as they made their way down the third floor staircase, "Kellie, you can tell me anything."

"I know... and some things I feel I shouldn't, so I normally go to Angelina, Alicia, or Ginny," Kellie explained as she removed his arm from over her shoulder. Fred stopped a step below and looked at her, "Fred..."

"I understand," Fred told her with a shrug, "just know that things always work out in the end."

They stood in silence for the moment before they heard footsteps coming and George appeared at the bottom of the staircase, "Is everything all right? I was about to come and get you both to see what was taking so long."

"We were just talking," Fred told George with a glance towards Kellie, who nodded. "Let's get to the front of the school to meet our newest targets- er- I mean guests for the year," Fred said as Kellie hit him in the arm, forcing him to correct his statement.

The three left to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall, along with the other heads of houses were all making sure that every student was placed by year in rows. Once they were all in line, they were led out front of the school and waited for the two schools to arrive. "My heavens, it's cold." Cho Chang, an asian sixth year, and small friend of Kellie, whispered to her friends from Ravenclaw as she shivered.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" called Dumbledore said with a gleeful smile.

"_Where_?" many of the students asked, looking around.

"_There_!" yelled one of the Ravenclaw sixth year boys, pointing to the sky above the forbidden forest.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked a first year, losing her head completely at the site of the large object flying their way.

"Don't be stupid..." a first year Gryffindor, Colin Creevey's brother Dennis, told the girl, "...it's a flying house!"

A blue and gold carriage landed and a boy had jumped out, followed by a large woman that look like she was around Hagrid's height. "That is an extraordinarily large woman," Alicia mumbled to Angelina and Kellie, who both stifled their laughs.

"Hey, I thought you said Beauxbatons was an all girls school, Kellie," Anglina asked with a small nudge into Kellie's ribs.

"I thought it was," defended Kellie as she looked at the boys and girls shivering behind their Head Mistresses large frame, "All their boys look like pretty boys, so it could easily be confusing. They look like girls."

"Come," said the Head Mistress, which Kellie learned from a fifth year standing in front of her the name was Madame Maxime, and her students followed into the Hogwarts Castle.

They were parted for the students to go through them, most of the boys in Hogwarts school memorized by the girls beauty, "Puts our lot to shame, don't they?" Katie Bell sighed with a small laugh as she turned around to talk to the three girls and Leanne.

"Mighty well," Kellie rolled her eyes, "They can be as beautiful as they want, you know they don't got any brains like we've got, Katie."

This caused the lot of Beauxbaton girls overhearing to send many glares Kellie's way. Kellie crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at them, causing the girls to look disgusted, and for the three chasers and Kellie to fall into fits of laughter.

"So crude," one of the Beauxbaton girls said, "I would 'ave thought that 'Ogwarts would be better manners."

"I thought it was funny," a Beauxbaton boy replied with a small laugh, "it is something we do not get to see everyday."

"Glad to give you a lift then," Kellie grinned as the girl stuck her nose up in the air and continued her way into the castle.

"Forgive Ilsa, she does not get along well with others," the boy said.

"No, no. It's just my personality," Kellie said modestly with a sly grin, "I was not raised well in mannerisms to know what a proper lady would find funny."

"Do not worry, I still find you quite funny."

"Clovis, do not fall behind," another boy called to the Beauxbaton boy that was talking to Kellie.

"_Adue_," he called with a small bow before leaving Kellie and the Gryffindor chasers.

"He's quite the charmer," Alicia teased, receiving a glare from Kellie, who had a light blush across her cheeks.

"What of Durmstrang?" asked Kellie, deciding best to change the topic at hand.

As if on cue, Lee Jordan yelled out, "The lake! Look at the lake!"

A whirlpool had begun and Kellie could hear one of the twins saying how Durmstrang got in a row with the Giant Squid and was now fighting their way to Hogwarts after an epic battle under the water. Soon a ship was rising out of the water, and soon after that, the proud sons of Durmstrang disembarked onto the land of Hogwarts.

Their Head Master talked to Dumbledore for a minute before beckoning a student forward, saying something about a head cold. They began their walk towards the castle, and many voices carried, "_Krum- Viktor Krum!_"

"The Bulgarian Seeker?" Angelina shot as she peered over the tops of the younger students to better look for herself. "Hey- they're coming this way! The Durmstrang boys with Krum!"

--

Everyone was now seated in the Great Hall, the Beauxbaton students all mingled in with the Ravenclaws while the Durmstrang boys were all mingled in with Slytherin's groups. "Dark Arts they teach at Durmstrang," Kellie explained, "They should get along peachy with Slytherin... full of those rabid blood purity, joining the dark ranks... Real peachy life story there."

"Sounds like it," Fred mused, receiving a dead stare from Kellie.

The evening passed with the explanation of the Triwizard Tournament, the Triwizard Cup, and the age line that would surround it. Fred and George made it clear that they were not pleased with the age line, and would figure out a way to get through it.

"No," Kellie said strictly, "I'm not going to make you an aging potion."

"Do you still have some from our fourth year?" Fred asked her.

"What does it matter if I do or not?" She replied curiously.

"Well, it seemed to work quite well back then on your beloved uncled..."

"I'm not giving it to you," she replied curtly.

"But Kellie..." Fred wined, his bottom lip quivering.

"No."

"Please..."

"No."

"Where's it at?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Will you please not tell us where it's really not hidden which will lead us to the location of where it is actually hidden in the hopes that we will never be able to not find it?" George said quickly, sending Kellie's mind for a loop.

"No...?" George smirked, "Yes?"

"We need a sure answer, love," Fred had caught onto Georges game.

"Yes."

"Splendid, no going back."

"George!"

"Kellie, be quiet! Dumbledores looking over."

"Sorry!"

"You have to tell us now."

"No, I don't."

"You said you would."

"You confused me!"

"When do we not confuse you?"

"A lot."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Kellie! George!" Lee shot at them as Professor McGonagall walked towards them.

"Great..." the two groaned as their head of house approached, "this is all your fault."

"Mr Weasley, Miss Cotton, is there a reason for your rude behavior during this one-of-a-kind ceremony?" Professor McGonagall asked strictly.

"Of course, Professor, or else we wouldn't act so rudely," Kellie said cheekily, getting a couple of stifled laughs from surrounding Gryffindors, and a stern stare of unpleasement from Professor McGonagall, "sorry, Professor, I couldn't help but give it a try."

"You'll both be trying quite hard next week in detention to polish the trophies in the cases around the school."

"All of them?" George gaped.

"All of them, Mr Weasley."

"This is all _your_ fault."

"_My_ fault? How is it _my_ fault?"

"You had to go and deny having it."

"Oh yes, because I'm the one that's trying to turn seventeen over again."

"You do realize Professor McGonagall is still behind you, right?" Fred asked Kellie in a low voice.

"No..." Kellie looked up with an innocent smile on her face as she peered at the Professor, "Good mornin' Professor!"

"It's evening, Miss Cotton."

Kellie laughed a little nervously, "Two weeks of detention sound good to you to, Professor?"

"Sounds perfect, Miss Cotton. Same for you, Mr Weasley," Fred laughed and poked fun at George, "And you too, Mr Weasley."

"What?!" Fred said shocked.

Their head of house left and Kellie hit each twin with a hand onto their arms. Each in turn telling her, "Weasley Abuse!"

The next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. Kellie was one of the first in the hall that morning with Alicia. Once they finished their breakfast, they went to sit down and watch people put their names into the goblet. It wasn't long before the twins and Lee Jordan entered, filled with laughter.

"Please, no..." Kellie hissed in prayer.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "just taken it."

"What?" asked Ron who looked royally confused.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred knocking on Ron's head.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"Ready?" Fred asked, knowing Lee would help her, "C'mon then, I'll go first-"

Fred jumped past the age line, his parchment in hand. Everyone thought it had worked, even George, who let out a yell of triumph and joined his twin. The two slipped their papers into the goblet, and suddenly were thrown out and back feet, each growing a long and large white beard, matching the others'.

The hall rang with laughter as Alicia and Kellie gasped. Lee was laughing the hardest, and could barely stand, so he was leaning on Alicia to remain upright. "I did warn you," came a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling, "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravencalw, and Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards are anything like as fine as yours."

Kellie and Lee accompanied the twins out of the hall, the twins, and Lee included, getting a hit in the arm from Kellie who called them outright stupid. "Weasley Abuse!" the twins chimed together, causing Lee to roar with more laughter.

"It's not funny. What if something worse happened!" Kellie hissed at them, looking hurt by their actions.

"Well, nothing worse did happen," Fred shrugged. He was the more reckless one, so Kellie should have expected that from him.

"You know what I mean, Fred!" she shot, "what if it made you go bald? Or shrink into a gnome? or turn you into an animal?"

"All that doesn't sound worse, but still unreasonably speaking, we'll grow beards eventually," Fred told her with a cheeky grin.

"And you'll eventually be bald too," she said shortly. Fred stared at her in disbelief.

"You're cruel," he told her.

"It's in the genes, genius," George said rolling his eyes.

Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Lee and Kellie sat on the chairs and waited for Ma'am Pomfrey to reverse the charm. Lee still found it amusing while Kellie was still a little upset that they still did it. "How'd you get the potion?" Kellie asked Lee.

"I'm not telling you," Lee said straight forward.

"But you do admit that it was the potion that I had?" she asked him.

"I do not deny anything," Lee stated. Kellie bit her bottom lip a bit, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill them," she stated as she looked over to Fred and George, "I'm going to kill them."

Once they left the Hospital Wing about a half hour later, Fred and George were still gloating over their now shaved beards and how they had the best like no other. "Will you shut up about the beards all ready?" Kellie snapped as she glared up at Fred and George.

"What's wrong, love?" Fred asked, glancing over at her, "You're not usually this snappy with us."

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't think you would be that irresponsible," she told them straight forward, "If you so desperately wanted your name to put it you should have asked Angelina or some seventh year."

"Well, you know us, Kellie, we don't like to do the expected," George told her, placing an arm over her shoulders.

"Well, by what you think is the unexpected has become the expected," she frowned, "To be unexpected would to do what is normally expected but not expected from you two."

"Can you repeat that?" Fred asked. Lee rolled his eyes before explaining, "Do something that people wouldn't expect from you, like doing something normal instead of this extravagant way of doing it."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that then?" George teased and Kellie pushed him away.

"I'm still mad at you two," she said crossing her arms, "Who gave you the potion?"

"No one did, love," Fred told her, "Why would you think it was your potion?"

"Lee told me," she stated.

"Lee! Why'd you lie to her!" George gasped, "How is she suppose to love and adore us if she thinks we're thieves!"

"I don't love and adore you!" Kellie protested but both twins engulfed her a tight hug she couldn't escape, "Let go! I need to breathe!"

That evening, they made their way back to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Fred and George had given up on the Goblet of Fire and were sitting down at the table rather blank faced while Kellie spoke to Lee. Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats near the group, Fred looked up before saying, "Hope it's Angelina."

"So do I!" Hermione told him, "We'll soon know..."

"Even though you guys aren't having the inter-school tournament, we can still go out to the pitch, can't we?" Kellie asked Lee as she heard the boys conversation near them.

"I would think so," Lee shrugged, "Why?"

"I don't know, I thought Fred and George might like to go there since they couldn't enter their names in the Goblet, clear their minds, hit a couple of bludgers around. You know, stress release."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Lee said before the food had arrived on the plates in front of them. It was the second feast in two days, and Kellie sighed, not really liking the fact that there was so much food. Hermione had all ready bugged her a couple of times about S.P.E.W. and she had to deny taking part in it.

The plates emptied what felt like forever. The hall quickly died down and everyone looked up to the Goblet that was in front of the headmasters chair. The Headmaster got to his feet and the two other heads of schools looked tense and nervous as ever. Mr Bagman was winking at various students while Mr Crouch looked out-right bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make it's decision," Professor Dumbledore stated. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come into the next chamber," he said as he gestured to the door behind the staff table. "Where they will be receiving the first instructions."

The Headmaster brandished his wand, sweeping it greatly and all the candles except those that were in the pumpkins were extinguished. The Goblet appeared more brighter than ever in it's great blue-whiteness that was nearly to bright on the eyes. Lee looked anxious, "Any second now..."

The flames suddenly erupted into a red blaze, and many sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it- the whole room gasped in amazement. No one had seen anything like it. The Headmaster caught the paper in his hand and held it at arms length to read it by the light that had returned to the blue-whiteness.

"The Durmstrange Champion," he started with a small paused, "will be Viktor Krum!"

"No surprise there!" Ron yelled as a storm of applause swept through the hall with the occasional scream. Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and made his way to the head of the room where the table was at. He turned right and went to the hidden chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" his headmaster called over the applause, "I knew you had it in you!"

The clapping died down as the flames in the goblet began the blazing red again as a second parchment shot out of the flames. The Headmaster held it again at arms length near the light, "The Beauxbaton champion is," he looked around, "Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry pointed to the girl who resembled a veela that had gracefully stood to her feet and swept up to the head table. The rest of Beauxbaton looked disappointed, including a pair of girls who had dissolved into raging tears that could be heard through the hall. Once Fleur had left to the next chamber, silence fell once more and a tense air rose, the Hogwarts Champion was next.

The flames turned red once more and a parchment shot out. Dumbledore reached out and grabbed it, looking at it, "The Hogwarts champion is..."

"Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson," practically the whole of Gryffindor was whispering.

"Cedric Diggory!"

There came protests from the Gryffindor table, but none were heard because the Hufflepuff table had grown into a large roar of applause and cheers as pretty boy Cedric Diggory had rose from his seat, a great smile splattered across his face as he made his way up. The applause didn't die down for a while, delaying the Headmasters next words. Once they did, the Headmaster spoke happily, "Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Kellie had let out a surprised gasp as the goblet had turned a blazing red again, as if another parchment would shoot out. "Fred! George! What did you do!" she shot looking at the two.

"It wasn't us!" Fred told her, "Honest!"

A parchment shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore instinctively grabbed it. Kellie's hand found George's, her fear that the twins found some way to get their names in and picked seem to have been coming true in that moment. George gave her hand a light squeeze, looking back at her and assuring her it wasn't them. There was a long pause of silence as everyone waited for the unexpected.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before saying, "Harry Potter."

Everyone's head turned to him. Kellie felt her heart sink as Harry looked clueless and confused as everyone was staring at him. There were no applause, and Harry seemed paralysed. Harry seemed to have snapped out of it and looked at the Gryffindor table, everyone was staring at him. He told them, "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't!"

No body spoke until Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you, please!"

"Go on," Hermione said encouragingly. Harry got to his feet awkwardly and walked up to the table. George squeezed Kellie's hand lightly again, causing her to look back at him. He didn't hold his normal humorous or happy look on his face. He looked rather pale, so did Fred. Harry reached Dumbledore, "Well... go on through the door, Harry."

Kellie realized she held been holding her breath and let it out. Dumbledore took the moment to speak, "Now the champions have been chosen. All of you will return to your dormitories and rest up. Remember, don't disturb the champions when they return tonight, they have a great planning ahead of them. Pip pip."

The four houses left, the Durmstrang to their ship and Beauxbatons to their carriages. "Kellie!" Kellie stopped and turned to see one of the Beauxbaton boys walking over quickly.

"Clovis," she said with a small smile, "Are you upset you didn't get chosen?"

"Oh no," he laughed, "I only came along to see new places. I'm not much for tournaments."

"Oh, well as long as your not disappointed then," Kellie laughed.

"So do you know what 'appened with that 'Arry Potter boy?" he asked her.

"No, but we'll hopefully find out soon," Kellie frowned.

"Oh," he said sadly, "Well, I can't be the last one 'ere, my friends will get upset with me," he laughed. "I'll see you around then."

"Okay, bye Clovis," Kellie said before departing away from the boy. She quickly caught up with the twins who had met up with Angelina and Alicia.

"Flirting with the enemy are we, Kellie?" Fred teased.

"I don't think we very much approve of that," Lee told her.

"The boys cute, leave her alone if she wants to flirt," Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"Can I talk to a guy and it not be flirting?" Kellie asked as she looked from the twins.

"Of course!" they chimed.

"Except when I'm talking to Cedric Diggory or Clovis, eh?" Kellie asked.

"Of course!" they chimed before Fred added, "And any other boy we don't find worthy."

"Is Lee worthy?" Kellie teased.

"Of course he is," Fred said.

"But he's your friend, so we know it's not flirting," George added. The group laughed a bit as they made their way to the common room. "Balderdash," Alicia said, giving it the latest of passwords.

"I really think we should congratulate Harry when he comes back, he didn't get a single applaud in the Great Hall," Angelina told them.

"Spread word, we'll keep everyone awake," Fred told them. "George and I will go to the kitchens to get food and drinks," they nodded and made sure everyone was gathered in the common room. It was a while later when Harry returned to the common room. When the portrait opened, everyone was screaming and cheering as people practically pulled him into the common room.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" Fred said half impressed and half annoyed, but happy for Harry non-the-less.

"How did ou do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said, "I don't know how-"

Angelina cut in, engulfing Harry in a tight hug, "If it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor!"

"You sound like your talking about a child, Angelina!" Alicia and Kellie teased.

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shouted Katie Bell.

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some-"

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast-"

Everyone had insisted he drink butterbeer and eat more food. Everyone wanted to know how he had done it. How he fooled Dumbledore's age line. No one wanted to hear how he didn't put his name in, or how he wasn't hungry. Lee Jordan had unearthed a Gryffindor banner and drapped it around Harry like some sort of cloak. He continuously repeated, "I didn't! I don't know how it happened!"

Nobody heard his answer, and eventually he yelled out, "I'm tired!" which startled some of the nearer people. George had shoved some more butterbeer in his hands, and Harry had to tell him, "No, seriously, George- I'm going to bed."

Once Harry had left the common room, the party was still going. Kellie glanced to Angelina and they both nodded. "_Sonorus!_" Angelina said as she pointed her wand at her throat, "OKAY EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET HIGH TAILING OUT OF THE COMMON ROOM RIGHT NOW AND GO TO BED! WE ALL HAVE LONG DAYS AHEAD OF US!" she bellowed throughout the common room.

Groans could be heard while Kellie and Angelina high five each other, "Nice."

"As always," Angelina grinned. The two of them and Alicia headed up to their dormitory, still talking.

"So, Kellie, I saw George holding your hand," Alicia began to tease.

Kellie let out a groan, "He's my best friend, Alicia."

"Yeah, that's why he doesn't like you flirting with other guys," Angelina joined in on the teasing.

"It's nothing big," Kellie blushed, "Fred doesn't like it either."

"Whatever, girl," Angelina laughed, "I'm tired and full. I feel like we just won the inter-house cup and celebrated for three days straight."

"Sounds like a nice idea, sleep is," Alicia said with a laugh.

"Who are you trying to be? Yoda?" Kellie asked, referring to the Muggle movie.

"Yoda?" Alicia asked.

"Star Wars," Kellie shook her head, "Sorry, I forget sometimes."

"It's okay, we still love you," Angelina told her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR  
A/N: OMGeezles! I'm so sorry it's been forever! Like I was like, Oh tomorrow I turn 18, and then WHAM! I got super busy and I had writers block and I had new inspirations and it was all bad! I'm so sorry! Two and a half months! GWuah!!! I'm so sorry! Thank you for all the reviews though! Hopefully you're still interested in reading! D= I'm leaving out of town tonight and I'm super busy these next couple of weeks with many things. I'm traveling around a lot and in January I'm starting school again! So please forgive me! I'll try to update before two more months go by!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Dirty Talk**

Kellie let out an unexpected growl as Angelina decided to team up with Alicia and wake her up. "I'm going to hex you right now if you don't let go of my feet," Kellie shot reaching for her wand. She let out a hiss as her wand was not where it normally was placed on her nightstand, "Where did you put my wand?!"

"In my wands, love," Alicia grinned as Kellie sent her a glare.

"You do realize we double Potions this morning with Snape, right?" Angelina offered. Kellie shot out of bed and onto her feet as she became light headed as she looked at Angelina and Alicia.

Kellie let out an annoyed groan as she pulled out her robes, and got dressed quickly, "I'm hungry..."

"Breakfast is over," Alicia told her, "Miss Lucky I have a free period every Tuesday and Thursday morning."

"It's not my fault I didn't want to take Divination's," Kellie told them, "Besides, I'll meet up with you both in Potions, I need to go find the twins."

"They're running around somewhere," Angelina shrugged, "Well, see you in class."

Kellie watched as the two girls left. Kellie walked over to the mirror hanging in their room and pulled her blond hair back on her neck, a couple pieces not long enough yet to pulled back completely. She found herself decent enough as she left the room with her bag filled with her Potions Class requirements, and headed down the staircase. As Angelina said, the twins were not in the common room. Kellie sighed before thinking that Harry had to have been in class and made her way to the boys dormitory. She knew the twins didn't have Divination's, and only George was taking Potions.

She made her way up to the fourth year boys dormitory before opening the door. It was empty as she suspected. She spotted a folded up blank parchment stickint out from under Harry's books on his night stand. She tugged it out, not disturbing the books at all, including the sleeping Care for Magical Creatures book as she set the parchment on the bed. She pulled her wand out and tapped the parchment, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good..."

A map began to form with the four names she had come to know over the last six years of her life. She could remember the day Fred and George brought the map into the dormitory, George having to go grab Kellie who was studying in the common room to figure out what it was. "It's a magic paper," Fred told her.

"Well obviously," Kellie stated as she picked up the bunch of parchment. She looked at it all around, "It must have had some damage or impact to have been in Filch's office."

"Do you think you can figure it out, Kellie?" Fred begged her.

"Give me two weeks and I'll figure it out," she told them. A couple days passed and she lied the parchment down on Fred's bed like they had the day they received it, "I figured it out, looked into some things, thought things out, tried a few different things, and WHAM! I got it."

"Well..." Lee asked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Kellie said tapping the parchment. It began to turn into a map, "Messer.'s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauder's Map." Kellie read, "These guys were genius."

Kellie scanned the map, Fred was with Lee pacing around Dumbledore's office. George was on his way to the dungeons. She looked at the map closely, unsure if she saw correctly. Alastor Moody was in his office, but he was staying still. He wasn't pacing or doing anything of the sorts. "Don't you have a class you're suppose to be teaching, Professor?" Kellie asked herself. She then saw in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom there was a Barty Crouch standing in front of the classroom, "Mr Crouch is teaching today? What a bummer, to bad I didn't have class... But still..." Kellie bit her bottom lip. She folded up the parchment and tapped it once more, "Mischief Managed."

She looked around the room before slipping the map in her bag. She was going to do some investigating. She made her way down the boys staircase, ignoring the other students that were saying something along the lines of, "Did she stay the night up there?" and other comments.

She made her way down the staircases quickly, breakfast was going to have to wait as she made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's office. She gave a soft knock and heard no reply so she went to push the door open but it was locked. She looked around, making sure no one else was in the hall as she pulled her wand out, "_Alohamora_," the door still didn't budge. She let out an annoyed hiss as she pulled the parchment out. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good... No really, I'm not," Kellie said sarcastically as the map appeared. He was in there, sitting in the corner.

"Professor! It's me, I need to talk to you about something," she called into the door. She hid the map once more in her bag, leaving it in map form as she knocked on the door once more. "Professor?"

She frowned, pulling her wand out once more and flicking it, the handle on the door blew off with a loud noise. She looked around, making sure no one else heard as she finally was able to get into the office. "_Reparo_," she whispered as she fixed the door quickly and closed it behind her as she entered. She was nervous, Professor Moody was an ex-Auror, and most considered him mad, she knew she did. "P-Professor, I know you're in here! Where are you?" Kellie asked.

The trunk in the corner began to jerk violently, startling Kellie into a jump to the other side of the office. She gulped loudly as she looked at the trunk, sure it had to be a bogart or some other dark object. Her breaths short, and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She pulled out the Marauder's Map, wanting to know where the Professor was at. "I know you're in here!" she called out looking around- the jerking trunk catching her attention.

She moved towards it. She had fought off bogarts before, when Professor Quirrell was a teacher her third year, he had brought one in, and then Professor Lupin had it last year for all the students to try. A Bogart would change into that which she most feared. She tried not to think of it as she approached the trunk, her eyes on the map as well. "Pro-Professor Moody?" she asked as she flicked her wand at the trunk. The top flew open and it appeared empty until she forced herself to lean over the edge and look in. It was deep, as if it was another floor down to the bottom of the trunk.

She spotted a rather large old man with one leg and one eye sitting on the bottom, "Professor?" Kellie gasped.

"Who are you?" the man asked, "Would you mind getting me out of here. Although I do think you should leave, the boy isn't the nicest at all."

"Boy? Who are you talking about?" Kellie asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr, the Death Eater, he somehow escaped from Azkaban and he's been using Polyjuice potion and posing as me."

"Polyjuice... Crouch... Death Eater..." Kellie tried to process it all, "So you're the real Professor Moody then?"

"Yes," the man replied.

"How did this happen to you?" Kellie asked, "Wait! I'll go get the Headmaster! I'll be back!"

"Close the top, in case he returns while your gone. I don't want him to know anyone's found me," the real Moody told her.

"Right, Professor," Kellie nodded before closing the top of the trunk. She looked down at the map in her hands, Barty Crouch was walking toward the office. She figured it must have been the Death Eater that was posing as Professor Moody. He was all ready on the floor, and there was no way she'd be able to leave without getting caught. She tapped the map quickly, "Mischief Managed," she said hastily as she stuffed the map in her bag.

She quickly hid behind the trunk, unsure how well she'd be able to hide if he had that magical eye. She needed to tell the Headmaster right away. A Death Eater posing as a Professor. The door opened and the imposter staggered into the office, ripping the eye off as he rushed to the next room. Kellie held her breath, her heart racing as she watched silently from behind the trunk. She figured he must had gone to get more Polyjuice potion.

She felt that while he didn't have the magical eye on, it was the perfect opportunity to do anything like a surprise attack. She moved silently from behind the trunk, standing up in the shadows of the office as she waited for him to enter back in again. When he did, he was drinking from his flask, which she figured had been holding the Polyjuice potion the whole time.

"Stop right there!" she called to him as her wand was pointed at him. He was in the middle of taking a drink from his flask, "I know who you are!"

He finished his drink and looked at her amused, "Do you now, Miss Cotton?"

"You're a Death Eater, one of _his_ followers!" Kellie told him, "And Professor Moody, the real one, he's in the trunk here."

"How did you figure this little disillusioned dream of yours, Miss Cotton?" the imposture Moody asked.

"Magic," Kellie told him, "I may be in Gryffindor, sir, but I'm as bleeding smart as any Ravenclaw, you can bet that much."

The imposture Moody smirked, "Well, now we can't have you going around and telling everyone my little secret, now could I?"

"I'm going to tell the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore has to know!" Kellie told him, "And Harry! You put Harry's name in the Goblet, didn't you?"

"You _are_as smart as you say, I'm mildly surprised Miss Cotton," the imposture Moody ravished, "What else do you know?"

"I know that as a Death Eater you are much more experienced that I am, and that as a student who is against dueling and was born a Muggle, I stand no chance against you," she told him, "But as a Gryffindor, none of that matters in a battle. It's in the heart on who wins."

The imposture Moody laughed maniacally, "It does not matter what's in the heart, it matters who can attack faster!" he flicked his wand and Kellie quickly put up a defensive charm, a shield to block the attack. She realized then how stupid she was, cornering herself and leaving no room to escape.

"_Imperio!_" Kellie bellowed as she saw an opening in his attacks. It hit him dead on and she thought for a second that she had done it, she had used an unforgivable on someone.

She hesitated without any thought of what she could make him do and next thing she knew he was yelling out, "_Obliviate!_" and she felt herself hit the floor.

**.:X:.**

Light filled the surrounding area as she looked around the Hospital Wing. She was unsure of how she had gotten there. Last she knew she was hungry and was going to find George to go to the Kitchen to eat a very late breakfast. She rested her head back, not having the energy to get up. Her head gave a small twinge and she bit her lip. Ma'am Pomfrey bustled over, seeing that she was awake.

"You had quite the fall, Miss Cotton," she informed Kellie.

"Fall? What fall? It's not winter yet?" Kellie asked groggily.

"No, Miss Cotton, it's only November fourth, we still have much over a month until the Winter comes," the matron explained, "Now, what do you remember last?"

"Leaving the common room to go find George," Kellie told her honestly, "What happened?"

"You had quite the tumble down the stairs, according to Professor Moody, hit your head pretty hard and knocked yourself right on out," Ma'am Pomfrey explained. Kellie could sort of remember that, but it was all a blur, and it made her head hurt, "Here, I'm sure your head must be hurting and you must be starving, Miss Johnson says you didn't have breakfast this morning."

"No, I slept in," Kellie explained as she took the potion that the matron offered, "What time is it?" she asked, unsure of where the clock was at.

"Dinner is nearly done. Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley will be sure to be here any minute," Ma'am Pomfrey informed her, "When they found out they would not leave and I had to have Professor McGonagall send them off to class, and for meals, or else I'm sure they would both still be here now."

"Oh," Kellie said lying back down. "I think I'm going to rest a bit, have them wake me if I'm asleep and they've returned."

It was mere moments later when the doors opened and the two red haired twins bombarded the bed with Lee. Kellie sat up, propped up by the pillows, "That was fast."

"Fast? You've been out all day!" Lee exclaimed.

"What were you doing that made you fall down the stairs?" Fred asked, worried.

"I was trying to find George," she told them, "Here, can you return to this to Harry for me. I don't know why I kept it on me."

"You took the map?" Fred asked.

"I had to find you guys somehow," Kellie explained, "I wanted to get breakfast with George and I didn't know where he was at."

"You wanted to have breakfast with me?" George asked, baffled.

"Yeah," Kellie said with a small blush, "Since we had potions together, I figured we would be able to grab a quick meal before hand."

George just stared at her for a moment as she looked away to Fred and Lee for support. "I always knew you liked him better!" Fred said rather dramatically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fred!" Kellie said surprised.

"It's true, isn't it? That you like George better than me? It's because he got more O.W.L.'s than me and has classes to take with you, isn't it?" Fred began to ramble like some baffled child. Kellie was turning a deep red, more red than the Weasley's hair. "I knew it! Look at it, Lee! Guilt written all over her face!"

Kellie stared at Fred shocked, her face more red than it had ever been- or that she could remember. She couldn't believe Fred was saying this to her, and in front of George of all people.

"Ma'am Pomfrey said you'd be released tomorrow morning if you woke up tonight," George said, distracting her from Fred.

"Oh yeah?" Kellie asked, trying to regain her composer, but the blush seemed to be permanent on her cheeks.

George nodded, "Maybe we'll be able to go out to Honeydukes or Zonkos? We haven't been there in a while."

"That is true," Fred agreed, "Once we're done with Defense, we'll head out. Nobody will notice if we're not there for lunch, and it's not like we'll be gone for _to_ long."

Kellie let out a small groan, "I hate Defense."

"I'm sure Moody likes you, that's why he gives you such a hard time," Lee assured her, "Or else he probably would had left you sprawled out on the floor."

"Weird how no one else was around," Fred stated, "Almost makes you wonder."

"Wonder what?" Kellie asked.

"What if he did something to you and then modified your memory?" Fred said his eyes growing wide.

"Fred, I'm sure that a Professor wouldn't do such," Kellie laughed, "Now, you three go to bed, it's growing late and all the red if making me color blind."

The three boys laughed as they agreed to depart, each giving Kellie a half hug as she was stuck on the bed. The morning came quickly and Kellie was able to leave. She grabbed her bag and left the Hospital Wing after taking one more energy revival drink. She scrunched up her nose, making a sour face. She spotted the twins sitting down with Lee at the Gryffindor table, and she made a motion to Lee and George to stay quiet as she snuck up behind Fred.

She placed her hands over his eyes and George stated, "Guess who?"

"Is it the Wonder Weasley?" Fred asked. Lee and George snorted. Kellie tried not to laugh, she knew it would give her away instantly, "I'm guessing not... hmm.... smells nice though, so it can't be a Slytherin."

A couple of Slytherin girls were walking by and glared at Kellie and Fred as Kellie held in her laughter. "Glad you're not saying Slythering, that'd be rather insulting," George stated.

"Hmmm.... Ravenclaws smell nice... is this Heather?" Fred asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"No, but Ravenclaw is a good place to think," Lee told him.

"Not Heather, but Ravenclaw? Or smart like a Ravenclaw?" Fred asked George and Lee.

"The later," George told him.

"Hermione?" Fred asked.

"No, think older," Lee told him.

"Percy? Ah! No! Not Percy! I said this person smelt nice, it can't be Percy!" Fred said trying to pull the hands off his face.

"No, it's not Percy, think younger," George told him.

"Oh..." Fred said getting it, "It's the Weasley Abuser!"

Kellie let go and hit him in the arm, "I am not a Weasley Abuser!"

"Weasley abuse!" Fred said rubbing his arm, "You just proved my point."

"Did not," Kellie said laughter filling her voice as she realized she had.

"So we're still up for Hogsmeade?" George asked her, changing the subject. She nodded as she bit into her bacon.

"I don't particularly want to see Moody," she stated, "I might have to tell him thanks for taking me to the Hospital wing."

"Yes, because having a Professor find is you so much worse than if it had been Quanta's, who probably would have attempted to kill you in your time that you lacked consciousness," George told her, having to be the reasonable one.

"Shush you," Kellie told him as she looked back to the food in front of her. She seemed so hungry the other day, but now, she wasn't as much as she thought she would be.

Ron came and sat down with the group of sixth years, a frown plastered on his face, "What's wrong _ickle Ronnikins_?" Fred asked ruffling the younger Weasley's bright red hair.

"Don't call me that," Ron said as he swatted Fred's hand away.

"Touchy now, are we?" George said with a smirk towards Fred.

"Just leave me alone," Ron gruffed.

"You're the one that came and sat with us, Ron," Kellie interjected before Fred or George could torment their little brother any further, "If you didn't want to talk about how you're pissy at Harry for getting something he doesn't want, then it has to be the way you feel about Hermione and the way she seems to always be with Harry, and side with everything he does, making you feel that she likes him and not you," Kellie said as she saw Fred and George's jaws both slightly drop. Kellie and Ron were like siblings, and Ron could never stay mad at Kellie if she said some rude remark as such. "You know Krum? He's been watching her too, I think he takes an interest in your woman."

"Kellie," Kellie took a moment to realize that it wasn't a Gryffindor sitting around her that had spoke. She craned her head around to see Clovis, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go right ahead, Clovis," Kellie said moving her bag from the seat next to her for him to sit, "What's up?"

"Some of the Beauxbaton girls are still rather upset about not getting chosen and want to go back to school so they're leaving this week back home."

"You're not going, are you?" Kellie asked Clovis. She didn't talk to the boy much, but he was really quite charming and good looking. Kellie, like Alicia and Angelina, liked to look at the Beauxbaton boys.

"Oh no, I'm much more excited to see if anyone survives," Clovis said with a rather charming smile. Kellie heard Ron choke on his pumpkin juice while Lee coughed rather uncharacteristically.

"That's a great way to think of it," Kellie miffed as she glanced to George from across the table. She looked back to Clovis, "What about Fleur?"

"She'll do fine, but if anything happens to her, it'll only affect the half of the school who have fallen madly in love with her," Clovis snorted, "It's the Veela in her."

"Explains her beauty," Kellie said rolling her eyes, "Ron, weren't you the one going on about the way she walks?"

Ron flushed a deep red as Fred and George grinned at each other, "_Ickle Ronnikins_ likes the way a girl walks? Wait til Mum hears of this," Fred grinned teasingly at his younger brother.

"You better not say anything, Fred," Ron warned.

"So scary," Fred laughed, "Looks like it's up to you, George."

"You too, George! Mum would murder me if she heard any of us talking like that," Ron told him.

"Genius, that's why you keep it a secret that you speak that way to people," Kellie told him, "Isn't that right, Fred?" Kellie offered as Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, but those simple minds of younger students just don't seem to have activated as early as ours," Fred sighed dramatically.

"That's rather vulgar to think of," Ron said, repulsed, "I think I'd done eating." He stood from his seat, "I'm going for a walk to try not to think of the way you three speak to each other."

"Don't be jealous, Ron," George told him, "We'll pay someone to speak that way to you once we get some gold."

Ron made a very rude hand gesture to his older brother before leaving the hall. The group broke into a fit of laughter before going back to their breakfast. Clovis left with a group of Beauxbaton boys that spoke about having a Wizarding Chess tournament back in the carriage, and Clovis didn't object to the thought. The four sixth years left at the table headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

George got to the door first and opened it for the other three, Kellie being the first in as the three boys were still gentlemen in their own ways. She looked to the front of the classroom where Professor Moody was writing on the chalkboard. He seemed rather rigid as he turned around to see who had entered. His normal eye landed on Kellie, who quickly looked away as she took her seat next to Lee behind the twins. The classroom filled up rather rapidly before the bell struck to signal the start of class.

"For today's lesson we are going to take a break from the imperius curse and work on defending yourself from other hexes and spells. Is anyone able to produce a shield charm?" he didn't wait for anyone to raise their hand, "Mr Jordan, why don't you come up and demonstrate a shield charm for all of us?"

Kellie looked quickly to Lee who was surprised the Professor Moody had called on him instead of her for once. "Miss Emerson, would you please demonstrate a simple _expelliarmus_ spell against Mr Jordan?"

Tommy Croft's blond girlfriend stood from the back of the class and walked forward as Lee had and stood on the dais in front of everyone. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_" Lee shouted as he deflected the charm.

"Good, good," Moody nodded, "Now, I want everyone to pair off with their partner, Miss Cotton, Mr Croft, since your partners are taken, you are to work together."

Kellie nodded and looked to Tommy who pointed to her and motioned for her to come to him. She sneered silently at the Hufflepuff as she turned back to the twins, "Sorry love," Fred said with a small smile.

Kellie walked to the back of the classroom and looked at Tommy off-handly. They hadn't really spoken since the first train ride their first year, even though they lived in the same area for a long time. "So..." Kellie said, being the bold one to start a conversation.

"We should get to practicing, no?" he said smugly. Kellie stared at him tiredly, "What's wrong, Kellie? Defence to much for you?"

Kellie was about to retort when Moody spoke once more, "Everyone has been practicing non-verbal spells, so I would like to hear silence, no speaking, whispering, and chatting-" he looked around the class, "Understood?"

There fell a silence as everyone clearly understood. Kellie turned back to Tommy, wondering who was going to attack and who was going to defend. She opened her mouth, "Do you want to at-"

"Miss Cotton, what part of all I want to hear is silence do you not understand?" Professor Moody shot.

"Professor, I was simply-"

"Silence!" Moody bellowed, "Ten points from Gryffindor for not following directions!"

Kellie fumed as she glared at the professor, "Five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a Professor, Miss Cotton, it is wise you get back to the object at hand."

Kellie let out an annoyed groan as she turned back to Tommy, annoyed. She figured she would attack first, _I hope you're ready Tommy... _Kellie thought before she thought of the jelly-leg jinx and sent it out her wand. Tommy acted quickly, a shield going up quickly in front of him. He smirked at Kellie, thinking he had impressed her.

There came a large blast from the middle of the room. Everyone jumped to see Fred and George pulling themselves back up off the ground, the two had sent a charm or hex at each other at the same time, the two colliding and causing an explosion. "Beautiful," Lee remarked as he returned to his table as the class ended, "Really George, you should focus more."

"What's that suppose to mean?" George demanded defensively.

"At least you two got to work with someone you're remotely fond of," Kellie told Fred and George.

"Hey Kellie," Kellie groaned, this could not be any good. She turned to see Tommy leaning on the table behind her. She acknowledged him and he continued, "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I was wondering if you'd be able to go with me? Maybe we could practice non-verbal spells," Tommy said with a crooked smile, his dark hair tossed carelessly around.

Kellie had to admit, he did grow out of his geeky Muggle-looking ways. She stared at him indifferently, "What about Erica?" she finally asked.

"We broke up," he shrugged, "No big deal really."

Kellie glanced over to the twins who shared a very annoyed expression. She turned back to Tommy, "Do you think I could think about it?"

"Awe, really?" Tommy smirked playfully at her, "Let me know by dinner then," he said with a wink before leaving the classroom with his friends that were waiting by the doorway.

"You're not seriously thinking of going with him, are you, Kellie?" George asked as they went to the common room to drop off their things before heading to Hogsmeade for lunch.

"Why? You wouldn't get jealous if I said yes, would you?" Kellie teased George who gave her a deadpan stare, "He's a childhood friend, remember George?"

"Yeah, because the way he smiles and looks at you is really in a friendly matter," George stated with a roll of his eyes.

"He's only looking out for you, darling, no worries," Fred said pulling Kellie with him up the boys dormitory staircase. Ron was coming down and he smirked, "Let's go talk dirty to each other and make little fun pokes at _ickle Ronnikins_," Fred said just loud enough for Ron to hear as the two passed him.

"You disgust me," Ron said scrunching up his face.

"He's so jealous," Fred said gleefully as George and Lee joined the duo in the boys dormitory.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR  
A/N: Chapter 8 was suppose to be called Arrival of the Champions, I forgot to title it. lol Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Tommy Croft**

The four sixth years jumped down into the back of the one eyed witch. Lee and George went first, Fred keeping look out while Kellie made her way down. George helped her down the last couple of steps as they were rather old and rather slippery. Fred walked down and closed the back of the one eyed witch. "Woah, I forgot how dark it was in here," Kellie said grabbing George's wrist once he had let go of her hand.

"_Lumos_," Lee said as he was in the front. The four were hunched over as they weren't to fond of hitting their heads on the top of the small tunnel to the cellar in Honeydukes. Kellie didn't let go of George though, the light only illuminating so much, if she fell, she was going to take someone with her. Her victim happened to be by the name of George Weasley. She tripped over a small hole and nearly fell, but regained her balance by pushing her hand against the wall.

Her hand landed in something rather slimy and sticky, "W-what is that?" she asked a little shakily as she removed her hand, the sticky coming with it. Lee turned and shone it's light on it. White silky webs hung against the wall, "Where's the spider at then?" she looked around, she wasn't scared of spiders, unless they were abnormally large and venomous, then she was scared.

"Maybe it dropped dead?" George suggested, rather concerned too.

Fred let out a yell, "Kellie, what _is_ that growing off your head?"

"What are you talking about Fred? I would know if something was on my head," Kellie said pointedly.

"No, love, there is something on your head..." George said looking at the top of her head with wide eyes.

Kellie cried out, "Get it off! Get it off!" she finally swatted at her head, feeling nothing.

"Oh! You missed it!" Fred said, Kellie heard the amusement in his voice.

"So close! It's a jumper!" George added in.

"You two are the pompous prats I know," Kellie shot hitting Fred and brushing past George and pulling her own wand out with a short, "_Lumos_."

"I think that's a sign you rather pissed her off," Lee warned the two, "Good luck with that."

Fred and George frowned at each other, a very angry Kellie was not fun to be around, especially if she was angry at them. As they opened the cellar door, Kellie waited for the boys to go up first, Lee obligated but Fred and George both looked at her waiting for her to say something, "Go," she told them.

"Ladies first," Fred said, trying to be the charmer.

"Going up vertically, boys go first," she stated, "Or do you want to say something else is on me when there isn't anything?" she frowned at them. They both frowned as well, Fred going up first.

"Smile? Please? We're sorry, Kellie?" George told her, "It's us, you _love_ us!"

"Just go," she told him and he finally obligated to go. She followed up last and the four walked silently through the Honeydukes store, waving to the manager with a, "We'll return shortly!" before leaving the store. "I'm going to the Three Broomsticks to get something to eat, you can go off to Zonko's if you please," Kellie told them.

"I'll go with you to the Three Broomsticks," Lee offered, "It's best we stay in pairs."

Kellie nodded and left with Lee to the Three Broomsticks while the twins slumped over to Zonkos. "Two Butterbeers," Kellie said to Rosemerta as her and Lee sat at the bar.

"You know you can't be mad at them, Kellie," Lee said, getting straight to the point.

"I know," Kellie said, "I never said I was mad at them."

"Then what are you feeling towards them?" Lee asked, a little confused.

"If they think I'm mad at them over something small like that, they have a lot to learn. I was mad for all of five seconds, more freaked out that there was probably a giant spider roaming the walls, but the fact is they think I'm mad at them, so they're going to try and be sweet to me in order to get me to not be mad at them," she explained as the Butterbeers arrived, "But don't think they're going to get away with doing that little stunt?"

Lee chortled, "Have I ever told you how I love you?"

"No, Lee, I don't believe you have," Kellie told him and the two shared a laugh. The door opened to the Three Broomsticks and Lee and Kellie quickly ducked to a back table. Kellie looked to Lee, "What's Mr Crouch doing around here?"

"Don't know, but it can't be good..." Lee told Kellie, "And if he sees us, he'll be sure to tell Dumbledore."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kellie hissed as Mr Crouch took a seat at a table near-by, his back to them. "He looks rather worried."

"What does he have to worry about?" Lee asked Kellie.

"Maybe he's freaked that his house elf is conjuring Dark Marks in the sky again," Kellie frowned, "You heard about that, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Read it somewhere, but didn't quite get the jists," Lee told her. She frowned and explained what had happened at the cup, what she had heard from Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Explained S.P.E.W. now," Lee laughed.

"We should probably leave before he sees us, and before Fred and George parade around here quite loudly and abruptly?" Kellie suggested. Lee nodded and the two left after paying for their Butterbeers, Mr Crouch not noticing the duo as they left. As soon as they opened the door, Fred and George were just about to enter. Lee grabbed one twin and Kellie grabbed the other quickly pushing them away from entering the building.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as Lee had nearly pushed him into the snow that was building up.

"Didn't know you could be so rough when you were so mad at me," George said as Kellie looked up at him quizzically, not quite getting what he meant. It took a moment and she gave him a light push back with a glare.

"Mr Crouch is in there right now, and I don't particularly like the idea of being caught by such a high-up in the Ministry _that_ could easily get us expelled from school if he catches us!" Kellie shot quickly as she looked over to Fred and Lee, "I don't think it's that safe for us to be staying here."

"That's the best thrill is to almost be caught, but you don't," Fred said as he and Lee walked over.

"Says you," Kellie said dully.

"Let's just head to Honeydukes and go back to the castle," Lee suggested, "If you are in desperate need for drinks, we can go to the Hog's Head."

The other three nodded in agreement. "It's not like we have all day. It's only lunch," Kellie told them.

"Yeah, but we have a free period afterwards," Fred said as he pointed out to Kellie. She didn't look pleased with his point. They spent the next hour in the Hog's Head and Honeydukes before finally leaving through the cellar of Honeydukes. They made their way back to the castle and Fred volunteered first to go up through the witch's back, claiming it was towards the end of the period and that everyone would be in class. The four clambered out and dusted themselves off as the witch moved back into place.

There came a rather loud meow from a cat, and the four turned to see Mrs Norris. Kellie's eyes widened, knowing that meant Filch was around. "Oh crap, Filch," Lee hissed as he spotted the cat that was rubbing against Kellie's left leg.

"We don't have any class, remember?" Fred reminded Lee.

"Doesn't matter, it's still Filch," George commented. The four made their way down the hallway and up some flights of stairs before entering the library. The four spotted Filch out of the corner of their eyes as they closed the door. Kellie set her bag on one of the tables before leaving to one of the iles of books.

"You're not _honestly_ looking for a book are you?" Fred whined as he set his bag down and followed her, "What are you looking for now?"

"I read somewhere the other day of this possible ingredient that could cancel out the possible effect of a fatal attack due to the frog's leg in the potion, but it was called something rather _strange_..." Kellie bit her lower lip, "_Curatio _something," she pulled down a book and opened it, "_Immo Curatio Herb_," she said finding it, "It's a rare herb, but I think I can get ahold of it."

"How are you going to manage that?" Fred asked, reading over her shoulder.

"We have a fairly updated herb garden on the grounds near the forest," Kellie told him, "As long as I can get some, there is no worries, or course,a Bezoar could work just as well, but this _Immo Curatio_ one is specific to just Frog's Legs."

"You're insane, have I ever told you that?" Fred mused.

"But you still love me," Kellie grinned up at him, he beamed back.

"There's a really good reason we kept you around," he told her, causing her to push him slightly as she made her was over to the table. She pulled out her wand and tapped the page, "_Geminio_," she said and the picture was copied onto a piece of parchment.

"When do you plan on going to get it?" Fred asked her.

"Get what?" Lee asked.

"Some herb that's in the forest," Kellie said dismissively.

"Do you not remember the last time you went into the forest?" George said warningly.

"A week in the hospital wing due to an attack of merpeople," Kellie stated, "It's not my fault that if the flower came in contact with water that it was poison to them! You shouldn't have startled me to cause me to fall into the lake, _George_," she told him trying to suppress the smile at the memory.

"You know you liked it," Fred teased, "Didn't you pull George in with you."

"Yeah, but the bloke got out before the Merpeople attacked!" Kellie said pointing at George, "Traitor!"

"Oh yes, because you absolutely hate me," George said and Kellie couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a prat," Kellie said returning the book. She came back and stuffed the copied page in her bag and left with the three to their class.

"Hey, the first task is coming up this month, I say we get some fire whiskey and party like no tomorrow when Harry kicks Diggory's arse," Fred suggested as they walked down towards Transfiguration's.

"I'm not taking part in that," Kellie objected.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little liquor?" George teased.

"No, I can't," Kellie admitted, "And anyways, under aged drinking in prohibited."

"Says who?" the twins chimed together.

"The school board and Ministry of Magic," Kellie stated.

"Ah- I see," Fred began.

"The school board- Professors," George continued.

"Ministry of Magic- Percy," Fred added.

"Two forms of authority that we particularly don't listen too," George told her.

"Why start now?" Fred grinned, George matching it.

"I won't allow it," Kellie said heatedly as she narrowed her eyes at the two.

"I will," Lee pipped. Kellie shot him a dark glare and he slithered to the other side of Fred.

"How about this, Kellie," Fred said wrapping an arm over her shoulder's as usual, "It'll be the three of us, _only_, and you can see that we drink responsibly."

"I think what you really mean is," Kellie paused, clearing her throat to mimick Fred's voice, "_We want to see what you're like Kellie, when you're piss drunk, so we know to either avoid or snog you when we decide to go against your opinion anyways and bring Fire Whiskey in after the first task_, am I right?"

Lee and George busted into large amounts of laughter, Fred objecting, "I do _not_ sound like that!"

"Actually, you do," Lee said through his laughter.

Fred looked horrified, "I object!"

"I concur!" Kellie said, "No drinking!"

"No!" Fred said pushing her slightly, "I object to you!"

"In your dreams, Weasley!" Kellie shot with a laugh.

"You know you are, Cotton," Fred said raising his eye brows and winking at her. The four shared a laugh, knowing that it was all in joke.

When dinner came around that evening, the group took their seats with Alicia and Angelina, the girls on one side with the boys on the other. They were talking about different things, like what Qantas had turned her chair into, was it a duck? or was it some mutated creature?

Someone slid into the seat next to Kellie and the twins almost immediately stopped talking, causing Kellie to look over. She figured it was Clovis, he occasionally joined them for meals. "Hey... Tommy," Kellie said a little surprised to see him. Alicia and Angelina looked at each other a little confused.

"So, for Saturday?" Tommy began. Kellie then remembered he had asked her to Hogsmeade.

"Oh! Right!" Kellie gasped, remembering. She paused for a moment, looking down at her plate. She could feel her fellow Gryffindor's staring at her, making her feel awkward, "I suppose a Hogsmeade trip can't be horrid, right?" she didn't know what to say.

Tommy let out a smal laugh, "So does that mean yes?"

Kellie nodded, "I believe it does."

Tommy chuckled a bit more, "You're rather funny, and here I thought it might have only been the twins this whole time."

"I should take offence to that, but I won't," Kellie told him.

"Cool, well I'll see you in class tomorrow," Tommy said with a wink as he stood up. He bent down and kissed Kellie on the cheek quickly before walking away. Fred and George both making a rather rude gagging noise as Tommy did this.

"You've got to be kidding," Angelina and Fred said at the same time. "You actually said yes?!"

Angelina sounded rather excited- Fred sounded rather displeased.

"Don't be happy about this, Angelina!" Fred protested.

"Don't be upset because she got a date before you could," Angelina told him.

"Why don't you be my date for Saturday then?" Fred said smoothly. Angelina had dark skin, but it was still visible that she was blushing. Alicia and Kellie shared the same grinning expression.

"Yeah, I suppose I could," Angelina told him, trying to come off nonchalant. It didn't work.

"I'm feeling rather left out," Alicia protested, "Who am I suppose to hang out with now on Saturday?"

"Why don't we make it a date, Alicia?" Lee asked, "If you don't mind?"

"I'll take anything right now," Alicia giggled. Angelina and Kellie beamed at each other, finally something happened with the two.

"What about you, George?" Kellie asked, "You should find some pretty girl and ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you on Saturday."

"I don't know any pretty girls that aren't all ready going with someone else," George shrugged, "I might just stay at the castle."

Once dinner was over, Angelina, Alicia and Kellie were sitting in their dorm, all on Angelina's bed, in their pajamas, girl talking. "I kind of feel bad," Kellie frowned.

"Why?" Angelina asked, "You have a date with Tommy Croft! I mean, c'mon, someone has to date him!"

"Why does anyone have to date anyone?" Kellie said, her frown still in place.

"I thought you were the smart one," Alicia asked.

"She's been around the twins to long," Angelina excused. Kellie gasped jokingly.

"I cannot believe you would call them stupid! They are rather smart, you know."

"I know," Angelina said, "But I was calling you stupid, you small little prat!"

"I am not small! I am average sized. Alicia is small!" Kellie protested.

"But you don't deny being a prat?" Alicia asked. Kellie stuck her tongue out at the girl, merely laughing at her.

"Are you going to snog Croft?" Angelina cut over.

"I don't know? Isn't that like... awkward action on a first date?" Kellie asked.

"You have been on a date before, right?" Angelina asked her.

"Of course!" Kellie told her. Angelina looked at her knowingly, "Well... sort of, maybe... not?"

Angelina let out a disgruntled noise as she fell back onto her bed, "What am I going to do with you, Kellie?"

"I didn't think anyone would ever ask me out! I mean, look at me! I'm like the ugly step sister compared to you two beautiful Cinderellas!"

"Cinder-who? Is that a disease? Are you saying we look like we have a disease?" Alicia shrieked.

"No! It's a book, a very good book, and Disney movie," she told them, "Muggle thing."

"Kellie, you are not an ugly step sister," Angelina said with a frown, "Why would you even think that?"

"It's true," Kellie frowned, "I don't know, I guess it's just imprinted in my mind from all the whores my uncle sleeps with over Summer Holidays?"

Angelina snorted, "They can't be pretty if they're whores! They must look like a Slytherin!"

"That's rather cruel," Kellie stated, "Leave Draco Malfoy out of this! It'd be a disgrace to the whores!"

Angelina and Alicia busted into fits of laughter, "I can't believe you just said that!" Alicia hollowed as she fell off Angelina's bed.

The laughter died down and Kellie grew her frown once more, "I don't know, guys, I mean.... Tommy Croft.... we're childhood friends..."

"That's the best there is!" Angelina assured her.

"We'll help you, Kellie, we'll make sure nothing goes wrong on your date," Alicia told her, resting a hand on Kellie's shoulder.

Kellie gave a weak smile, "Thanks..."

"You're beautiful, darling, you make the sun look dark," Angelina told Kellie as she got off the bed.

"Yeah, because it runs and hides," Kellie snorted, "I'm going to go downstairs really quick. I left my bag down there."

"In your pajamas?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, it's not like it's anything inappropriate, and besides," she sighed, "No one should be in the common room at this hour."

"I suppose that is _true_," Alicia said before crawling into her bed. "We'll see you when get back up."

Kellie nodded and headed down the stairs to the common room. It was pretty much emptied out, except the fire was still going and the chairs were out as if they had just been cleared. She walked over to the couch where she knew her bag was left and reached down to grab it. She was startled into oblivion when someone spoke, "You're out late... nice pajamas, by the way."

She spun around to see Ron Weasley lying down on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Hey Ron, what's up?" she asked looking at him. She knew he had been rather down lately.

"Nothing much," he shrugged, his gaze falling to the fire.

Kellie sighed and sat down. Ron looked at her oddly, "This is ridiculous Ron," Kellie stated.

"What is?" Ron asked, moving to sitting position.

"You, Harry and Hermione," Kellie told him, "I mean, you and Harry _are_ best friends, and I know best friends fight, but you know Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet, and you're both to stubborn to talk to each other."

"If Harry wants to talk to me he can," Ron huffed, obviously annoyed with Kellie's topic of interest.

"You Weasley's manage to get upset and depressed way to easily," Kellie frowned at Ron. He looked at her quizzically and she answered before he could ask, "Percy is so uptight that he gets all fussy about anything, Fred is pretty good, but he has his moments of depression and being mad at George, Lee or myself. George loses it a lot. You can tell, he'll smile, and try to tell you everything's fine, but you know it's not. He gets that way a lot," Kellie explained to Ron, "Like today after dinner, George had the fake laughs and smiles."

"He seemed perfectly fine to me," Ron told her.

"You're not looking close enough," she frowned, "He's your _brother_, Ronald!"

"I know, but I'm not madly in love with him," Ron stated.

"I'm not _madly in love_ with him!" Kellie shot at Ron with a glare.

"I never said you were," Ron snorted, "But now that you mentioned it, I'm going to start to wonder."

Kellie narrowed her eyes on Ron before looking away, "What's it like to snog someone?" she asked randomly.

"What?" Ron asked, a little surprised by her question.

"You haven't done it either then, eh?" she asked with a frown, "I wonder if I message Oliver if he'd be able to reply back before the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday..."

"Who are you thinking of snogging?" Ron asked, "Because if it's Fred or George, please do not let my mum find out!"

"No," Kellie shot, "They're my best mates, Ron! Why would I snog my best friend?"

"I don't know!" Ron huffed, crossing his arms, "Why wouldn't I just give up on being stubborn and talk to Harry?"

"Why don't you?" Kellie asked him, "Try to talk to him. Make the first move."

"Why don't you snog a twin?" Kellie hit him and the two shared a small laugh.

"Go to bed, little Weasley," Kellie told him, standing up.

"I'm not little! I'm taller than you, Kellie!" Ron protested.

"Height and Age, two different things," Kellie miffed as she headed towards the stair case, "And don't think to hard."

"As long as I don't catch you snogging someone, I'll be fine," Ron rolled his eyes as he went up to his dormitory. Kellie returned to hers to see the girls asleep.

Saturday came quickly, and Kellie was not ready. "Wear this!" Alicia said tossing a red turtle-neck sweater at her.

"No, no! Green! It'll bring out her eyes!" Angelina called tossing over a green long sleeve v-neck shirt.

"Green?! Slytherin?! HELLO! Earth to Quidditch Team Captain!" Alicia hollered at Angelina.

"What about a nice purple?" Kellie asked as she picked up a purple zip up sweater, "I can just wear a black shirt underneath, it'd be simple."

"Tommy Croft does not like a simple girl," Angelina frowned, "C'mon, girl, you've known him for how long and you don't know this?"

"No, it's just..." Kellie frowned, "Why can't I dress like me?"

"A skirt?" Alicia asked holding up a simple black plated skirt.

"In the snow?" Angelina and Kellie both asked.

"Fine, jeans it is!" Alicia huffed tossing Kellie a pair of black boot-cut jeans, "Go get changed!"

Kellie got changed into the black boot-cut jeans, the black long-sleeve v-neck shirt and pulled the purple sweater on over it. She had on purple and black boots that seemed to match. She looked at herself in the mirror, she believed she looked quite Muggle like. She pulled her hair half up and put that in a bun while the rest of her blond locks fell into their place over her shoulders.

She sighed, figuring what she had on was fine. Suddenly Alicia spun her around, "Mascara?"

"Mask what?" Kellie asked. She had heard of it before, but rarely used it.

After five more minutes of fighting with Alicia and Angelina over make up she left the dorm with only mascara and light lip gloss much to her pleasure of not being sugar coated with the girlish products. She made her way out of the dormitory while the other two ravished in their girlish products and galore.

"Someone's looking rather nicer than usual," Kellie looked up to see Ginny smiling at her.

"You're saying I don't normally look nice?" Kellie smiled at her.

"No, I'm just saying more than usual," she shrugged, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I think there is something wrong with that, dear sister," Fred said wrapping an arm over Ginny's shoulders. Kellie miffed, it wasn't her for once.

"I think Kellie looked rather nice all the time, don't you George?" Fred asked his twin who let out a tired yawn as he made his way over, not as awake as his twin.

"Hmm?" he asked before looking over to Kellie. He nodded as he looked over to Fred once more. "Breakfast sounds rather nice, doesn't it?"

"Breakfast was a couple of hours ago," Kellie told him, "I think you mean lunch."

"Oh, right," he said flatly. Kellie frowned at him. "I think I'm going to the kitchens, have a nice time in Hogsmeade," he waved sleepily over his shoulder as he left the common room.

"He's such a bad actor," Kellie stated as she looked to Fred, "What's got him under the weather?"

Fred shrugged before plopping himself on the couch, "Don't you have someone you're suppose to be meeting up with, Kellie?"

"Yes, but that's not until later. He wanted time to get things ready, and said we'd meet at two at the three broomsticks."

"What a shame!" Fred said dramatically, "Angelina, Lee, Alicia and I are going as soon as the girls are ready, and then we're heading out. Looks like we won't be able to hang out before your special date!"

"Date?" Ginny asked, clearly misinformed. "What date?"

"Oh, Kellie's got a date with Tommy Croft," Fred said dismissively.

"Tommy Croft? Isn't he rather... fast moving?" Ginny asked, unsure how to word it.

"What do you mean?" Kellie asked.

"From what I heard from Leanne, he and Katie dated for a while last year, and he likes to move rather fast, and he's more experienced than most boys your age," Ginny warned, "Why him of all people, Kellie?" And Fred! Why didn't you and George stop it?"

Kellie frowned, "Well, I'm going to catch a small bite from the kitchen's before heading to Hogsmeade."

"Have a nice day, love," Fred waved over the couch as he flipped the page in a Muggle magazine someone had left out.

Kellie made her way to the portrait with the pear, slightly tickling it before it opened. She climbed into the kitchen to see George sitting at the table with his head down on top of his folded arms. "George?" she asked, unsure of how to warn him that she was there.

His head popped up, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean _what are you doing here_? I'm hungry, and I want to eat before going to Hogsmeade. You have to pay there, whereas here you don't," Kellie frowned at him, taking the seat across from him. "What's wrong, George?"

"It's nothing," George shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kellie stared at him, disbelieving. George avoided her stare, every once in a while taking a chance at a glance, and wishing he hadn't, "Why _him_?"

"It's not like I like the bugger," Kellie said getting a small smile out of George.

"Then why are you going to Hogsmeade with him?" George asked her.

"He asked," she told him flatly, "Like you should have asked someone else. Fred and Angelina obviously like each other, they have for a while, and Alicia, I think she likes Lee, but she'd never straight out admit it," Kellie told him, "You just need to find someone you like, and go for them."

George stared at her for a moment, "I do like someone, but they couldn't make it with _me_."

Kellie frowned, "You like someone and you didn't tell _me_?!" she stared at him, "Me? Of all people in the world, you couldn't have told!"

"It's no big deal, she doesn't like me back," George shrugged dismissively.

Kellie let out a frustrated groan, "_George_, don't do this to me!"

"Do what?" George asked confused.

"You're being all depressed again!" she told him, "I don't like it when you're depressed! It makes me sad!"

George frowned. Kellie frowned. The two stared at each other for a long moment before they both cracked into laughter.

"So, really... Who is she?" Kellie said after a moment.

"It's no one important," George said brushing it off.

"She obviously is if you like her," Kellie said lightly with a smile. George did like someone, and she liked the fact that he did, but inside, there was something that upset her about it. She figured it was the House Elves that were making food for the duo.

"She's fantastic, but like I said, she doesn't like me," George shrugged, "Don't you have a Hogsmeade date to be attending?"

Kellie rolled her eyes, "I'm alone till two," she told him, "You should come to Hogsmeade with me... I'm not use to being there alone without a twin."

"Ha. Ha," George said as he rolled his eyes, "I suppose I could, I mean, what type of gentlemen would I be if I let you run off by yourself?"

"One who thinks highly of himself but really isn't anything," Kellie said and the two looked at each other, both saying, "A Slytherin."

"Or a Malfoy for the matter," George shrugged.

"I'm sure Qantas would be the same," Kellie grinned, matching George's.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR  
A/N: No reviews on the last chapter? =( What about this one? Next one is going to be fun. =)**


End file.
